


Lovesome

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living her life everyday as one of the average people, Baekhyun finds herself tangled in the mess of intense feeling called love and a handsome being goes with the name of Park Chanyeol. It’s sweet, but sometimes it tastes bitter, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1140168/

  

 

#  love some

_ [luhv-suh m] _

Lovely or lovable.

 

 

 

Baekhyun is an average girl, with her average life. Being noisy is not her thing and being extravagant is not something she wishes for.

She loves wearing slim-fit dress shirt or t-shirt just because she feels like it looks nice on her body. She doesn’t like tight fitting clothes because it makes her hard to breathe.

Wearing skinny jeans is also another one of her average lifestyle, because apparently she is short and by wearing skinny jeans helps her to look a little bit taller than her actual height.

She lets her black hair drop just an inch under her shoulder. People color their hair with rainbows but Baekhyun thinks Asian people are still the best in black hair. No offense though, it’s her own preference.

Baekhyun loves stuffing her ears with the earphones and listens to upbeat music when she is stressed and ballad songs when she is acting like one of the lead actresses of drama.

Her grade is so-so. She fails in one or two subjects but overall she passes with above the passing grade. She is content with that.

The friend circle she is having is also the average type. With a small group of 4 girls, consists of Baekhyun herself, the forever awkward but caring Joonmyeon, the silent but a good listener Kyungsoo, and the nerd plus mood maker Jongdae, she intends to keep her friends by her side. They are her source of power, her partners in crime, and her guardian angels in every moment.

They have their good moments when all of them come up to an agreement about something, but they also have that moment when they bicker about something so small and end up not talking to each other for a week. But that’s okay, because that’s how friendship is going.

Baekhyun loves her friends.

She is single and not ready to mingle.

Jongdae is in a relationship with her childhood best friend slash boyfriend, a shorty but bulky Minseokoppa, making Baekhyun feels like they are polar opposites but weirdly fit each other. Joonmyeon has finally come to her sense and has finally confessed to the foreign student from China with the name ofYixing and Baekhyun thinks they are the cutest pair ever. Kyungsoo is recently having a major heartbreak because her crush on a boy with sleepy eyes and plump lips who used to try to get close to her from the first time is said to be recently got together with the a pretty girl with icy face from the dance major.

And Baekhyun?

Well, she is not looking for a relationship. Yet.

Being in a relationship is not as beautiful as you think, girls.

Kyungsoo used to say that that sleepy eyes boy who seemed to be crushing on her as well was a bit clingy and texted her in every minute. Jongdae often grumbles that Minseok is too preoccupied with his gym activity that he sometimes forgets he has a girlfriend waiting for his phone call. Joonmyeon is calm and she respects her boyfriend’s activity of being the lead dance team, but it seems sometimes she gives her boyfriend too much space and Yixing ends up missing her too much.

See?

Being in a relationship is not forever pretty like you watch in dramas and movies.

Her friends often talk to her to find a boyfriend but Baekhyun shakes her head and says no, she doesn’t need a boyfriend yet.

It’s very average and usual; Baekhyun’s life.

She is no main lead for the life drama where the girl is poor and meets her prince charming, or a popular girl with boys throwing themselves onto her heels. No.

She is ByunBaekhyun and she is one of the most unpopular girls in the whole college.

In conclusion, Baekhyun is boring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyunnie?” Kyungsoo’s soft voice stops her from writing down on her paper. They are in the library and her hushed voice is so soft Baekhyun almost misses it.

“Mm?”

“Want to go get something to eat? You have been doing that assignment for an hour. Don’t skip your meal again, please.” Her friend says softly while running her hand over Baekhyun’s black hair.

Baekhyun contemplates for a moment, stealing glances to the clock hanging on at the wall and onto her papers.

“Alright.”

Kyungsoo sends her a small satisfied smile and then they put their things back into their bag. Baekhyun stares from the corner of her eye, gazing at the elegant way Kyungsoo’s fingers are moving.

She wonders what’s gotten into that sleepy dancer boy to even break her friend’s heart.

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo calks for her while waiting with her hand outstretched. Baekhyun smiles and wraps her hand on Kyungsoo’s as they walk towards the lunch room.

“Do you think Joonmyeon will be there already? She keeps waiting for Yixing outside of the dance major room. I hope she doesn’t forget her meal.” Kyungsoo starts muttering softly under her breathe, fingers fidgeting in slight worry.

Baekhyun hums, squeezing her hand.

“Don’t worry. Look. There she is. And with Jongdae, too.”

They make their way towards their other two friends and once their friends catch the sight of them entering the lunch room, they are greeted with wide smile.

“Hey, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. I was about to call you.” Joonmyeon says with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

Baekhyun drops her intertwined hand with Kyungsoo as she settles down on the seat beside Joonmyeon. She waits as Kyungsoo settles on the seat across her and when her shorter friend brings out a large lunch box, they start to dig in. They take turn on who should bring the lunch because apparently Jongdae says the cafeteria foods suck and Joonmyeon says it’s not healthy to eat out too often and Kyungsoo simply loves fattening them with her amazing cooking.

They eat while chatting about their classes. It’s simply refreshing to just sit down with your friends and enjoy food together calmly.

Baekhyun sees a rather unusual sight from the corner of her eye and when she looks to her side, she finds Yixing and the boy is creeping slowly towards his girlfriend. He lifts up a finger to his mouth and motions for Baekhyun to keep quiet.

She hides back a smile as she keeps her gaze on Joonmyeon who doesn’t seem to suspect anything.

It’s really a cute sight when Joonmyeon yelps in surprise when Yixing’s arms come winding around her belly and a soft kiss in placed on her cheeks.

Baekhyun laughs at that. It’s really endearing to watch them like this because Yixing is really a good friend of her and she even knows Yixing first away before she meets Joonmyeon. You can say that Baekhyun plays cupid for those two.

“You surprised me!” Joonmyeon says, her voice whining as Baekhyun accepts the high-five from Yixing.

“Baekhyunnie!” Her friend whines to her as Baekhyun shrugs in fake innocence, gulping down the shrimp in her mouth.

Yixing sits down and easily scoops Joonmyeon up onto his thighs, much to his girlfriend’s protest.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae are laughing softly at the cute couple before the latter’s eyes shine when she sees her boyfriend coming closer.

“Minseok!”

“Hey, DaeDae.” Minseok teases her as soon as he comes to her, resulting in Jongdae pouting a bit at the nickname.

Baekhyun watches her two friends being in love and she couldn’t help but to feel happy as well.

Kyungsoo is gripping onto Baekhyun’s hand all of the sudden and she finds out why when the cause is walking through the cafeteria door.

There he is, Kim Jongin, the tanned sleepy eyed dancer, with a pretty girl in his arm. It’s cruel to see that so Baekhyun easily scoots closer to Kyungsoo and grabs her close, pressing her friend’s face to her shoulder in order to shield her eyes from the sight.

Both Joonmyeon and Jongdae seem to realize it as well and they become alerted as well. They even glare at the back of the dancer’s head. Yixing says nothing but he keeps his gaze away because he couldn’t defend his team mate and he doesn’t even like the way his team mate easily finds someone new. Minseok tries to calm Jongdae as she is practically fuming when she meets eyes with the dancer’s new girlfriend.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Kyungsoo says, voice strained as she forces a smile on her heart-shaped lips.

Baekhyun squeezes her arm to show her support for her friend.

“Anyway,” Minseok says suddenly as he stares at the text message on his phone with Jongdae peeking on his side, “my friends are looking for me. Is it okay if I told them to join us here?”

Joonmyeon nods, “Yeah, it’s fine. Just invite them.”

Jongdae is in her clingy mode again as she cuddles to her boyfriend and Minseok is laughing at her act as he tries to type a message.

Baekhyunsays nothing as she is trying to bring Kyungsoo’s mood up by whispering jumbled words to her. It works though, because Kyungsoo is giggling against her shoulder and hitting Baekhyun on her arm.

They settle back into a better mood and they continue eating, with the taken girls shoving food into their boyfriend’s mouth. Kyungsoo feeds Baekhyun the egg roll and the both of them giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, there they are!” Minseok suddenly exclaims as he waves towards the cafeteria door and Baekhyun is too lazy to move from her position of cuddling into Kyungsoo’s comfy shoulder.

“Hey. Is it really fine for us to intrude? It looks like there’s a family picnic here.” A voice says and Baekhyun smiles at the words because indeed, they look like having a family picnic right now.

“Nah, it’s okay. The more, the merrier.” Minseok says to his friends.

Two guys join them, one sitting by Minseok’s side and the other one is slipping into the empty spot beside Baekhyun.

“Let me introduce you guys.” Minseok declares and everyone pays attention to him.

“This is Sehun,” he points to the one beside him, “and that’s Chanyeol.” He says while pointing to the one sitting beside Baekhyun.

“Hey, guys. Sorry for intruding and thanks for letting us join.” The one named Sehun says with a flat smile and Baekhyun thinks he is the one talking from before.

The Chanyeol one hasn’t said anything yet until now.

“Say something, Chanyeol.” Minseok lifts an eyebrow at him.

“Hello.”

Baekhyun flinches at the surprisingly deep voice and she turns to see the said guy.

He is... abnormally tall. And also damn handsome.

The guy seems to feel the stare coming from her and he turns to Baekhyun, making her flinches and curls more into Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol, you are scaring her.” Minseok says with a chuckle.

“Sorry.” The Chanyeol guy says while he keeps his gaze on her.

“And now, this is my girlfriend Jongdae. And this is Yixing, the dance team leader and his girlfriend, Joonmyeon.”

The two newcomers nod their head at each one Minseok is mentioning.

“The girls are Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Say hi to them but don’t scare them again.”

“Which one is who?” The Sehun guy asks.

“The clingy koala is Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun narrows her eyes playfully at Jongdae’s comment. She is not clingy and she is not a koala, damn that dino girl.

Joonmyeon laughs at that and Yixing hides his chuckle by pressing his face against Joonmyeon’s bony shoulder.

Even Kyungsoo is laughing at the comment and Baekhyun unconsciously grumbles under her breathe.

“Cute.” The Chanyeol guy whispers, taking Baekhyun’s attention back at him.

It’s the first time a guy is complimenting her directly and Baekhyun chooses to ignore him.

Ten minutes after them chatting lightly, Kyungsoo tugs onto her arm and shows her pink wrist watch to her, indicating that they only have five minutes to walk to their next class.

“We have to go now.” Kyungsoo announces, pulling Baekhyun up from her seat and motions for Jongdae and Joonmyeon to get up as well because this is the class where the four of them get together.

Jongdae is peppering kisses down Minseok’s face, much to her boyfriend’s amusement. Yixing whispers in a hushed voice to Joonmyeon that he will come to pick her up later and he gives her a gentle yet innocent kiss on her lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is aware of the stare coming from the tallest guy and she keeps ignoring it, but it seems like Kyungsoo seems to notice it as well because she is nudging Baekhyun to quickly get up.

After another excessively round of kisses between Jongdae and Minseok, the four of them finally leave the cafeteria and Baekhyun unconsciously heaves out a relief sigh.

“That guy seems to be interested in you, Baekhyun.” Joonmyeon says.

Jongdae nods in agreement, “Yeah, he is too obvious.”

Kyungsoo hums softly, “You want to try it out, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun fakes her pondering before giving them a tight lipped smile. “No, I don’t.”

“It might be our intuition as girls only, but it seems like he is greatly interested on you, Baekhyunnie. At least, don’t turn the poor guy and try if he had come up to you?” Joonmyeon says, running her palm over Baekhyun’s straight hair.

She sighs.

“I don’t know.”

She is not really interested in having a relationship though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing comes giving Joonmyeon a quick kiss when their class ends. Baekhyun stares at them with a soft gaze because those two are seriously the sweetest. They don’t talk much but she could see how big the love between them.

Jongdae grumbles again because Minseokhas gone to the gym, fattening those muscles again. It’s not like she dislikes her boyfriend’s muscled figure (she secretly likes it moreover when he manhandles her in her room) but she wants a simple date with her boyfriend. Poor Jongdae, Baekhyun thinks as she squeezes her friend’s fingers.

“I’ve got to go now.” Kyungsoo says, untying her hair from the ponytail and lets her super soft (in Baekhyun’s mind) hair swinging onto her lower back.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun stops her before she could run away. Kyungsoo sends her one apologetic smile, so tender and gentle, making Baekhyun unable to get mad at her.

“My mom texts me and she needs help right away at home. Apparently, my three cousins are over and she is losing her head.” She reasons, chuckling at the image of her mother being helpless at the state of his little cousins ruining her house.

Baekhyun giggles and nods her head. “Alright. Say hi to Minah, Minjae, and Minki for me.”

“Will do. See you, Baekhyunnie.” Kyungsoo smiles before waving to her and them runs off. Joonmyeon and Jongdae are off to their own mind to even realize their shortest friend is gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun waves bye towards Jongdae when her friend gets into the car of her brother, Jonghyun, who comes to pick her up.

Yixing has gone long, dragging Joonmyeon with him and they are off to their date somewhere.

She walks towards the front gate to just catch a bus to go back home. It’s her turn to bring up lunch tomorrow and she wonders what she should prepare. Her cooking is not as skilled as Kyungsoo and she is not as detailed like Joonmyeon, but at least she is better than Jongdae.

Someone taps her on her shoulder and Baekhyun spins on her heels, meeting the same eyes of the stranger she has just come to know a few hours ago.

Her body trembles as what her friends told her before comes ringing in her head.

“Baekhyun, isn’t it?” The deep voice says and Baekhyun nods her head.

“Yes. How should I help you?” She offers politely. The guy smiles charmingly at her.

“I’m Chanyeol, if you didn’t remember.” He says, a bit embarrassed but keeping his calm demeanor.

Baekhyun nods.

“I remember.”

“Just in case.” He says, shrugging nonchalantly.

“So, what should I help you with?” Baekhyun offers once again.

The guy is so tall that Baekhyun has to lift her head up, neck strained and it starts to get uncomfortable. The guy seems to realize that she is uncomfortable because he bends his knees to get onto her eye level.

He grins.

“I just wish we could, you know, talk a bit more and know each other better?”

Baekhyun squeezes her fingers.

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested in… whatever this is you are offering. I have to go now. I’m sorry, once again.” She mutters softly as to not to hurt his feeling before she runs towards the gate and tries to catch the bus up.

She doesn’t dare to look back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night comes and Baekhyun has finished her papers sooner than she thinks she would. Her sister is coming back home tomorrow for a three days off from her work and her mother just couldn’t contain her happiness.

Well, Baekhyun also couldn’t wait to see her Kibumunnie again.

Done with stuffing her papers back into the folder, she goes to brush her teeth. Her phone beeps for a new text message when she is changing into her pajamas. Thinking that it might be Kyungsoo’s message in their group of four to remind them about their assignments, Baekhyun ignores it.

She is wrong, however, when she finds out that the message is from an unknown numbers.

_Hi, Baekhyun._

Who the hell messages her? It better be not a joke.

_Who’s this?_

Well, she is curious enough to abandon it.

_It’s Chanyeol. Got your number from Minseok._

Baekhyun sighs.

This Chanyeol guy is hard-headed. Let’s just see where this is going.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun has never met someone so hard headed as this Park Chanyeol guy. After the text of him introducing himself as the unknown sender of message to Baekhyun, she ignores every attempt of him trying to start up a conversation.

Her phone keeps beeping from messages and Baekhyun huffs in annoyance, pouting against her pillow.

_Stop it._

She sighs as her phone beeps again no less than thirty seconds after she sends the text.

_So you are indeed reading my texts but you are ignoring them._

_Just stop, okay?_

_Why? I do nothing wrong and as far as I know, it’s perfectly alright for someone to start up a friendly conversation._

Baekhyun whines and mutes her phone, completely ignoring it and she settles for a better position on her bed.

He is so hard headed, damn it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her morning starts just as usual, with her yawning and rolling under the covers for about two minutes before she grabs the towel and starts bathing.

“Baekhyun, are you awake?” Her father’s booming voice comes along with the knocks on her door.

“Yeah!” Baekhyun replies after brushing her teeth.

“Good. Help your mom because she is going insane. Kibum’s arrival changes and your mom is panicking.” The old man says in between laughter.

Baekhyun grins, “Coming down in ten minutes, Dad!”

After hearing her father’s footsteps moving away, Baekhyun dries herself and puts on her favorite type of clothes; grey polo shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Not interesting indeed, but she likes this style.

“Baekhyun, oh gosh! Come and help me!” Her mother praises the lord for the sight of her youngest daughter.

Baekhyun laughs as she watches her mother running around the house.

“Mom, sit down and try to be calm. I’m sure Kibum unnie wouldn’t want to eat that much anyway. You know how she wants to stay slim.”

The old woman sends her a stinky look.

“That’s why! Kibum’s too skinny for her own good! I don’t know what’s playing in that child’s mind but I won’t let her starved in my house!”

Baekhyun gets a look from her father.

“That’salso what she told me before.” The man shrugs with an amused smile.

The youngest daughter laughs and comes closer to help her mother.

Her sister is coming back home after being away for two months of working around the world. With her job being the fashion designer for branded things, it’s possible that she skips meals and devotes her every second on designing things.

Moreover after the proposal she gets from her boyfriend about three months ago.

Oh Baekhyun forgets to say that her sister is engaged to Jongdae’s brother. Another reason why Baekhyun is destined with the Kims.

“Oh no, look at the time! Go and eat your breakfast, Baekhyunnie!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the ‘morning chaos’ as what her father would say, Baekhyun grabs her bag and walks towards the bus stop. It’s still quite early for her so her walk is slow as she unlocks her phone and finds four text messages.

One from Jongdae and three from Park Chanyeol.

**_From Jongdaing:_ ** _Baekhyunnie, my brother’s panicking rn! He is losing his mind because of Kibum unnie’s arrival! You wouldn’t want to believe just how crazy he looks like._

**_From 82614xxx:_ ** _Ignoring me again?_

**_From 82614xxx:_ ** _I guess you are sleeping. Good night, Baekhyun :)_

**_From 82614xxx:_ ** _Rise and shine, Baekhyun! And have a good morning._

Baekhyun blinks. What’s gotten into this Park Chanyeol’s brain? Isn’t it clear that she is not interested?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, have you been waiting for long?”

She looks up to find Kyungsoo dressed so cutely in her spring skirt and a warm looking sweater colored in beige. Oh how cute her friend is.

“No, just got here.”

Kyungsoo nods before sitting down beside her, a palm straightening her skirt before sitting as her other hand is pushing her hair to slip in behind her ear.

Baekhyun finds Kyungsoo’s elegance to be so endearing.

“My sister’s coming home in less than two hours.” Baekhyun starts as Kyungsoo looks up to her with a soft smile.

“It’s been a long time since I last saw Kibum unnie. When will the wedding happen?”

Baekhyun hums. “They say about spring next year. There are so many preparation needed to be done.”

“Jongdae and you are going to become family.” Kyungsoo mutters, covering her mouth as she laughs softly.

Baekhyun smiles as well.

“Yeah, a big and noisy family.”

Joonmyeon comes towards them after another ten minutes and they chat before finally Jongdae comes running with her curly brown locks bouncing on each skip she takes.

“Hey, girls!”

“Your lipstick is ruined, Jongdae.” Joonmyeon says with a frown, rummaging into her bag for the wet tissues.

Jongdae grins as she pulls out the mirror from her bag and starts wiping on her lips.

“Minseok is hungry for my lips. It’s hard to resist kissing him back.”

“What did you two do in his car?” Kyungsoo asks as she runs her gaze on Jongdae’s crumpled dress shirt and the riding low of her jeans.

“Oops.” Jongdae feigns an innocent look while pulling her jeans up her hips.

“Seriously. You guys can’t wait?” Baekhyun laughs.

“Not my fault that Minseok is having a boner while driving. All I have to do is to show an inch of my skin and he jumps on me right away. I’m sure Yixing would also react the same if you did it, Joonmyeonnie.”

The said girl blushes and shakes her head.

“No! Yixing is the most gentle ever! Don’t put my boyfriend in the same level as yours!” Joonmyeon defends and once again, Baekhyun adores their innocent relationship.

“Anyway,” Jongdae says suddenly as she turns to Baekhyun, “Minseok told me that Chanyeol guy asked for your number?”

All three pairs of eyes lock onto her and Baekhyun sighs, nodding her head.

“Well, what did he say? Are you texting with him right now?”

Baekhyun shrugs, grabbing her phone while showing the messages history to them.

“Oh wow. He is so damn persistent.” Jongdae pretends to whistle but no sound coming out.

“He seems to be quite a decent guy.” Joonmyeon comments, still staring at the phone.

“Why don’t you try with him?” Kyungsoo asks in curiosity.

Baekhyun whines, slumping against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Give it a try.” Kyungsoo says softly, running her hand over Baekhyun’s hair.

“And if it failed?” Baekhyun asks again.

“You wouldn’t know before you try, Baekhyun.” Joonmyeon says with a smile, playfully pinching Baekhyun’s button-like nose.

After a long consideration, Baekhyun gives up.

“Alright, I’ll give it a try. But if it turned out fail, I’m blaming you three!” She pouts.

Joonmyeon laughs as Kyungsoo covers her smiling mouth with her hands. Jongdae snickers before pulling those three closer to whisper:

“I heard that tall people have long dick.”

“Jongdae!!” Come three high pitched voices in panic and embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_From 82614xxx:_ ** _Hey, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun chews on her bottom lip as she tries to come up with a decent reply. Her class for the day is over and she is heading back home in a bus.

_Hi._

And she changes the unnamed contact to ‘Chanyeol’.

_You eventually replied to me! Anyway, are you free this noon?_

_Nope._

_Aww, why? Got a plan already?_

_My sister’s coming home._

Baekhyun doesn’t know why she is replying with such flat answers. She could use aegyo and various emoticons when texting the girls but she just couldn’t do it to Chanyeol.

_Oh, have fun with your sister then! But, are you free tomorrow?_

Okay, here goes the persistent guy.

_Yeah._

_Great! Do you want to come and hang out around the basketball court? Minseok, Sehun, and I will be playing, and you could come with your friends to be more comfortable :)_

_I don’t know._

_Oh, come on :(_

Baekhyun ponders and quickly types into the chat room of the four girls.

**Bee:** Hey, Chanyeol’s asking me to come to see him playing basketball tomorrow

**Bee:** Can you girls come with me?

**Kyung:** Tomorrow?

**JDae:** Making a move already?

**JDae:** Oh, I will be coming, by the way. Minseok’s playing

**JDae:** There’s no way I would let another chance to have a date pass

**Myeow:** I could come up. Let me bring Yixing though

**Kyung:** Alright, I’m coming, too, then.

**Bee:** Thanks a lot!

**Myeow:** Just tell us what time later, Baekhyunnie

**Bee:** Okay

 

 

_Alright._

_Yes! I will see you at ten tomorrow, Baekhyun! :)_

 

 

With a sigh, Baekhyun wonders whether this is a good idea to let the guy enters her life like this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Not going to hug your big sister, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun drops her shoes she is holding as she hears the voice. She looks up and finds her big sister standing in front of her with a cocky smirk.

“Unnie!” Baekhyun squeaks and runs to hug her tight.

Her sister’s laughter rings throughout the house, making the atmosphere becomes so cheerful.

“How are you doing, sis?” Her sister asks softly while hugging her close.

Baekhyun sighs in content as she snuggles to her big sister even deeper, nodding as the response to her question.

“I’m fine. Miss you so much though...”

The eight-years-older girl laughs and pecks the younger girl’s head.

“I know. You tell me so many times in your everyday text messages.”

Baekhyun grins, before the voice of their mother comes booming, “At least come inside before you break into tears, Baekhyun!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So... any new things while I was gone?” The elder asks as they lay on Baekhyun’s bed, snuggling together after the belly-bursting fountain of food.

Baekhyun shifts.

“Kyungsoo’s got her heart broken really bad.”

“Is it still because of that dancer boy?”

“Yeah. He got together with another girl from his major.”

“I’m so going to kick that boy on his ass to break poor cutie Kyungsoo’s heart.”

Baekhyun giggles at her sister’s comment.

“And Jongdae gets so touchy feely with Minseok oppa. They can’t get their hands off each other.”

“Oh, they are so pervert. Don’t let them corrupt you, Baekhyunnie.” She says while playing with the younger girl’s hair.

“Anyway, enough about your friends. What about you?”

Baekhyun sighs and grabs her phone, tapping on the display.

“Kibum unnie, so there’s a guy texting me since yesterday.”

“Is he handsome?”

“Umm, kinda.”

“More handsome than my Jonghyun?”

Baekhyun grins, “I think Jonghyun oppa is still more handsome. But this guy is super tall, unnie.”

“And you are super short, Baekhyun.”

The comment makes her pouts.

“So what? Are you going out with him or what?”

“No. I told him that I am clearly not interested but he is so persistent. I can’t be so rude because he is Minseok oppa’s friend...”

“Hmm,” the elder lets out a sound as she reads the messages on the phone, “I think you should try it. God knows how long have you been single and I think this is a good chance for you.”

“Should I?”

“Yeah. Just don’t forget to always be cautious. Don’t put your guard down and if he ever did something, kick him on where it hurts.”

Baekhyun giggles at the advice and nods.

“Okay, unnie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the weekend and Baekhyun wakes up ten minutes before nine. The chat room is flooded with messages from the girls and Baekhyun plays with her phone for a while before freshen up.

“Is this nice enough, unnie?” She asks her sister as she twirls around in her dark blue loose shirt and white hot pants.

“Yeah, well, I still don’t understand your fashion sense but I like this one. Simple.”

Her phone beeps from a new text message.

**_From Chanyeol:_ ** _See you soon, Baekhyun :)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyunnie!” Kyungsoo calls for her as she steps into the park.

Kyungsoo is dressed in a cute one piece dress colored in baby blue and a white clutch in her hand. Cute.

Baekhyun sits beside her on the bench, dropping the novel in the process before she grabs it back with a huff.

“Why are you bringing your book?” Kyungsoo questions her.

“In case I get bored.”

“Silly Baekhyunnie.” Kyungsoo giggles with soft voice.

Joonmyeon steps down from Yixing’s car, having dressed similar to Baekhyun’s style with a pink shirt and blue hot pants. Yixing greets them before giving Joonmyeon a soft kiss on her cheek and then he heads towards the still empty basketball court.

“I heard that Chanyeol and Sehun guy come along in Minseok oppa’s car.”

True to that, Minseok’s car comes to their sight and Jongdae jumps out of the car before the engine could die.

“Hey!”

Jongdae is wearing a low cut V neck t-shirt and a very short skirt. The other three girls wince.

“Should you really dress this way, Jongdae?” Joonmyeon asks as she tries to pull Jongdae’s skirt down to cover the legs.

“Why are you pulling at it? My panty will be seen if you kept pulling!” Jongdae protests.

“But your panty is seen already even when you bend a bit!”

“I can see the swell of your butt, Jongdae.” Baekhyun comments.

“And, oh dear God. Jongdae, I can see your breasts cleavage!” Kyungsoo gasps, blushing.

“This is to -”

Jongdae’s words are cut when Minseok comes to them, hugging his girlfriend and simply wrapping her with his long jacket.

“I can see your ass, DaeDae. Don’t tempt me.”

Baekhyun winces at their conversation and turns her gaze away, only to catch the sight of Chanyeol staring straight at her.

He smiles and waves slightly, and Baekhyun gives him a nod to acknowledge him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The boys soon are playing basket and the girls are watching them while chatting.

“He is staring again, Baekhyunnie.” Joonmyeon says.

“I know, right. He is so damn obvious.” Jongdae comments.

“I think he is quite serious.” Kyungsoo adds.

Baekhyun sighs. “Yeah, I’ll try this with him. Kibum unnie told me to give it a chance.”

Her three friends clap in happiness because they have been waiting for so long to hear those words coming from Baekhyun.

“I hope he is good to you.” Joonmyeon says softly with a smile, her fingers playing with Baekhyun’s hair.

“I hope he is patient enough and won’t rush you into anything.” Kyungsoo mutters.

“I hope he has a big dick.”

“Jongdae!”

“What? I’m just stating the truth! Baekhyun’s life would be very promising if he had big dick. It’s... very pleasing.”

Joonmyeon looks like she is praying to God to forgive what Jongdae has just said while Kyungsoo looks like she is about to cry.

Baekhyun sighs and cuddles into Joonmyeon’s neck, trying to ignore what Jongdae is implying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talk for about thirty minutes and Baekhyun responses in between reading the book she has brought. She can feel the obvious stare Chanyeol is giving to her a few times, before suddenly the boys stop playing and moving towards them.

“Hey, girls. Want to drink something? We are kind of thirsty.” Yixing asks as he settles to sit beside Joonmyeon who is fussing over the many sweat he is having.

“Can we have ice cream?” Jongdae pipes, looking up to Minseok and her boyfriend simply agrees.

“Do you want to come with us or to wait here?”

“I want to come!” Jongdae squeaks, throwing herself into her boyfriend’s embrace.

“I will wait.” Baekhyun says softly.

“I’ll accompany her here.” Chanyeol says and the others seem to catch what he means with that, because Joonmyeon skips with Yixing towards the ice cream parlor and Jongdae is already blabbering and dragging Minseok away.

Kyungsoo sends Baekhyun a soft smile before she stands up and follows Joonmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey.” Chanyeol starts as soon as the last person gets a bit further away.

“Hi.” Baekhyun mutters, her eyes not leaving her book. She doesn’t mean to be rude but it’s hard for her to stare into strangers’ eyes.

There’s a chuckle coming from him and Baekhyun wonders if he was offended.

“Is it really that boring, our play? Or that book of yours is too interesting?”

Baekhyun ponders for a few seconds before she closes her book after memorizing the last page. She turns to him and it’s weird because she feels like his smile is nice to look at.

“I’m sorry but I’m not really good at talking with new people.” Baekhyun says as she puts her book away and tries her best to give the attention to the guy sitting beside her.

Chanyeol chuckles again and nods. “It’s okay. I’m not really that easy going either, so don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun gives him a nod before they get into an awkward silence again.

“Hey, if I could ask… how’s your time with your sister? I remember you mentioning your sister’s coming home.” He asks softly.

She nods. “It’s great. I miss her a lot.”

“You seem close to your sister.”

“Yeah. Being alone in the house without someone to talk to is kind of killing me softly.” Baekhyun says with a smile as she remembers the times when she wants to tell her sister but she is busy flying around the world.

“Your smile is pretty.” Chanyeol says suddenly.

Baekhyun turns to him as she feels light blush creeping onto her neck.

“Don’t say nonsense.” She mutters under her breathe, wanting to look away but unable to do so because of the intense way he is staring right at her.

“I’m not lying. I’m serious. It’s really pretty. You are pretty, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun opens her mouth to retort something back, but Jongdae’s voice calling for her name stops her from doing so.

“Baekhyun! Come and choose your flavor! I forget to ask!”

With a huff, she cradles her book and stands up, slowly leaving Chanyeol all alone on the bench. She is kind of glad that Jongdae is calling because she doesn’t know what to say back to him. It’s too embarrassing to look at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sudden warmth envelopes her from behind and Baekhyun stills on her spot. She looks down to find Chanyeol’s arms around her waist, gently tying the arms of his jacket on her hips.

“Don’t want people to stare at your legs. I’m jealous.” Chanyeol says softly yet teasingly into her ear before he walks away after giving a light pat to her head.

Baekhyun gulps and feels his warmth around her, still fresh and the way his breathe is hitting her ear just now makes her warm all over. It’s not helping that their friends are all watching from far away and God knows how Jongdae will tease her after this.

“T-Thanks.” Baekhyun mutters as she walks pass him quickly.

She hears his light chuckle and she decides to ignore him for the rest of the day.

Just because this is too embarrassing and because she starts to like the way he smiles.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s such a tiring day. Baekhyun does nothing but sitting on the bench watching the boys playing and reading her book, but it feels so tiring.

Maybe because Chanyeol is being way too obvious.

After that moment where he ties his jacket on her, he keeps it a constant act to keep talking to her even though Baekhyun is clearly avoiding his gaze.

Why won’t she?

He is practically back hugging her and that’s just their second meeting!

Not to mention the buzzing on her phone from Jongdae’s cackling texts again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**JDae:** I smell the love blooming soon

**JDae:** I know you are all there

**JDae:** Talk to me girls

**JDae:** Let’s pick on Baekhyun and her nonexistent love life

**Kyung:** What is it, Jongdae?

**Myeow:** It happens like… six hours ago already. Why are you talking about it now?

**JDae:** I’m sorry not sorry

**JDae:** But I have just finished my business with Minseok

**JDae:** I never know wearing short clothes would seduce him that much

**Kyung:** Jongdae, stop it!  >//<

**Myeow:** God, please help this kid

**Bee:** You are so pervert, Jongdae

**JDae:** Hey! The main character is coming!

**JDae:** Being all touchy already with your lover boy, B?

**Bee:** …it’s really embarrassing

**Bee:** I mean

**Bee:** This is like the second time we meet but he is so

**Bee:** So

**Bee:** I don’t know

**Kyung:** Easy going?

**Bee:** No

**Myeow:** Nice?

**Bee:** He is kind of nice but no

**JDae:** Possessive?

**Bee:** You could say that

**Bee:** He was like

**Bee:** I dun wanna people stare at your legs so I’m gonna cover them or I’m gonna be jealous

**JDae:** *whistle*

**JDae:** That’s a nice one

**Kyung:** Am I wrong to say that it’s so romantic? ♥

**Myeow:** He is a decent guy

**Myeow:** Certainly a keeper

**Bee:** You girls are not helping! ‘ㅅ’

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun huffs into the pillow, unable to think about anything else. She is cuddling alone on her bed as her sister is off with her fiancé for a candle light dinner while her parents are whispering sweet nothings in the living room while watching nightly dramas.

It’s sweet to be able to find the perfect one like her parents and her sister.

She wonders whether giving Chanyeol a chance would be worth it.

There’s still an unread message in her phone. One from Chanyeol.

**_From Chanyeol:_ ** _Hey, Baekhyun :)_

Should she reply?

_Hey yourself._

_What are you doing? Sisters time again?_

_No, she is out for dinner with her fiancé. You know, Minseok’s girlfriend, Jongdae? Her brother is engaged to my sister._

_Oh wow! I don’t see that one coming. You are destined to be with the Kims (Minseok himself, her girlfriend, and your soon to be brother in law)_

_I know, right. It’s like a sweet curse to have the Kims all surrounding me._

_So what are you doing? You haven’t answered it :(_

Damn persistent, Baekhyun muses but she types a reply nonetheless.

_Relaxing around. Not doing anything. Not in the mood._

_Seriously? Alone?_

_Yep. Should I be with someone else?_

_No, that’s not what I mean. I don’t want you to be with someone else rather than me in this Saturday night ;)_

So flirty. Baekhyun blushes as she buries her face deeper into the pillow.

_Are you always talking in this flirty way?_

_Not always. I talk like this just to try to grab a lovely girl’s attention :)_

_Oh wow, such a player._

_Hey! I’m a man!_

_Who says you are a girl._

_Well, no one, but I could prove to you that I’m a man ;)_

_Eww, perv._

_I don’t say anything close to pervert. You are the perv one here ;)_

_Stop that wink emoticon. It starts to creep me out._

_Sorry :(_

_Nah, just joking._

_I know. You are a sweet girl though._

_Here you go again._

_I’m serious, Baekhyun. You are sweet and very pretty._

Baekhyun stills at the last message. He is so damn persistent but she has to admit that her heart flutters at his compliment. It might be just his sweet talk to get closer to her but girls are girls and it’s really easy to get into a girl’s heart.

_What do you want from me?_

It’s too blunt. It’s rude. But Baekhyun can’t help it. She is too curious.

_I want to get to know you more, Baekhyun. You are lovely and I really, really want to get close to you. You intrigue me, I’m not kidding._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bee:** oh gosh

**Bee:** girls look at this

**Bee:** Screen Capture 00128 sent.

**Kyung:** Baekhyun, that’s so sweet!!! ♥♥♥

**Myeow:** Two thumbs up for him. I like him already. Go, Baekhyun!

**JDae:** Damn he is such a sweet talker! But I’m sure he is honest enough

**JDae:** Go try it, Baekhyun. He looks sincere

**Kyung:** This is the first time you talk seriously tonight, Jongdae.

**JDae:** Well, it’s all about B so I have to be serious. *flip hairs*

**Bee:** How should I reply to him?

**Kyung:** You should accept his offer, Baekhyun!

**Myeow:** Or you could ask for more time to think?

**JDae:** Or you can just say “lets get married tomorrow”

**Bee:** Jongdae, you are really not helping! -,-

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Do you think I worth your effort?_

_You are more than I could ask for. I like you already, Baekhyun._

_It’s... too blunt._

_Sorry, but I’m just trying to be honest here. So you could see my sincerity._

_Alright._

_Alright?_

_Let’s try... whatever it is._

_You are serious?!_

_But I want to start up slow. Can you do it?_

_Of course! You make me so happy, Baekhyun! \\(°♥°)/_

_The emoticon is cute._

_Baekhyun, I know it’s too sudden but... can I call you?_

_Right now?_

_Yes. I need to hear your voice._

Should she let him?

_Okay._

 

 

 

 

 

 

The soft ringtone of her phone rings and Baekhyun fiddles with her fingers before finally accepting the call.

“Hello?” Her voice trembles at the end.

“Hey, Baekhyun. I’m not disturbing you in the middle of anything, right?” His voice comes through the speaker and Baekhyun closes her eyes, shivering.

“No, you are not. Don’t worry.”

Cue the awkward silence. At least for Baekhyun.

“Tomorrow’s Sunday.” Chanyeol says again.

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any plan?”

“Well, other than lazing around and fattening myself with snacks, no.”

Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun feels herself smiles at the sound.

“You want to go watch a movie with me?”

Baekhyun stills. He is not moving too fast but Baekhyun’s not sure she is ready. Well, she would never be ready so...

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He confirms.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll come get you at three. Is it fine?”

Baekhyun hums softly. “Yes.”

“Dress prettily, Baekhyun. I can’t wait to see you.” He jokes and Baekhyun feels at ease.

“I’m not going to try to impress anyone.”

“You don’t have to impress me. Just the mere presence of yours is enough for me.”

Baekhyun flushes in pink. “You sure know how to sweet talk, don’t you?”

She hears him laughing.

“You are so interesting, Baekhyun. It’s hard not to like you. How come you are still single until now?” He asks, curiosity filling his tone.

“That’s because I’m not interested in having any relationship. You should be flattered that I’m giving you a chance.”

It’s too rude, she is being too rude, but how else should she show herself? She doesn’t want to fake her character just because a handsome guy is trying to get her.

“Alright, alright. I’m very flattered, Your Highness.” Chanyeol says in between his laugh.

Baekhyun wonders how he could be this comfortable to talk to. They end up talking for another twenty minutes before Baekhyun falls asleep in the middle of their conversation.

Chanyeol stops talking when he hears her steady breathing and he smiles at that.

“Good night, Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her Sunday starts a bit different this time. Baekhyun wakes up with her phone laying beside her mouth and that’s when she remembers the event from last night.

Oh no, she sleeps on him!

Well, not really but still.

_I’m sorry I fell asleep last night._

Chanyeol’s reply doesn’t come right away like it usually does and Baekhyun grabs the opportunity to take a bath and finds a proper outfit for her first unofficial date with him.

_It’s okay, your snoring was cute :) Anyway, good morning, sunshine._

Oh, oh, Baekhyun stifles a laugh at the endearing nickname. Really? Sunshine?

_You are so cheesy. I don’t snore. And good morning._

Her outfit consists of a sleeveless navy blue shirt with yellow floral pattern, covered with her favorite black cardigan and ends with the pink flare skirt Kyungsoo helps her choose a month ago, stopping three centimeters above her knees.

_You haven’t told me your address, by the way._

_Oh, sorry. You know Minseok oppa’s house? His turns to left and mine turns to right. Find the cream house with brown gate and just wait there._

_Alright. See you at three._

Baekhyun glances at the clock and finds it’s almost eleven. Still four more hours to go.

She ponders which sling bag better with her outfit.

“Unnie! Can you help me?” She calls for her sister next door.

Footsteps come closer to her room before the door is opened and her sister comes all questioning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Which sling bag would be better off with this outfit?” She points to the clothes laid on her bed.

The look on the elder’s face is pure surprised as she walks closer to the bed.

“You are going somewhere?”

“Yeah, um,” Baekhyun twirls the stray hair, “get a date at three.”

Her sister’s face looks so happy when she mentions about it.

“Baekhyunnie scores herself a date? Without anyone’s help? I’m so proud of you!”

“Unnie!” She whines, stomping her foot.

“And you have chosen a quite decent outfit. Your fashion sense has grown better I see. I’m so proud of you.”

“Unnie, you are proud of me twice.”

“Because I am! Anyway, get that sling bag I gave you last Christmas. It fits the clothes.”

“Alright.” She rummages through her closet.

“Hey, Baekhyun,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you need condoms yet?”

“Unnie!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After getting embarrassed from the teasing of her parents when her sister tells them about her date, Baekhyun quickly finishes her lunch to avoid any further embarrassment.

“At least grab one, Baekhyun.” Her mother teases her, whispering into her ear. God knows what will happen if her father had heard it. He wouldn’t let her go to that date for being so possessive over his youngest daughter.

“Mom, stop it!” Baekhyun shrieks, running up the stairs.

Well, should she tell her friends about the date?

...oh, let them know tomorrow. Or any other time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her sister helps her applying light make up and Baekhyun is sprinting down the stairs when Chanyeol texts that he is downstairs.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Baekhyun whispers, unable to look at his eyes and she chooses to stare at the other place.

Wrong move, because he is so handsome, clad in black shirt and blue jeans. So simple yet so attractive.

“You are cute, Baekhyun.” His tone is kind of breathless and dreamy.

Baekhyun dares herself to look into his eyes and she smiles shyly at the compliment.

“Thanks. You look pretty good.” She mutters, stepping away from the closed door.

Chanyeol gives her a charming smile as he guides her towards the passenger seat of his metallic blue car.

“Should we go now?” He asks as they have settled under the seat belt all comfy and ready.

“Yes.” She responses, getting another charming smile from him.

The drive towards the movie theater is comfortable as Chanyeol is doing light conversation. She smiles at his attempt to make her comfortable because practically they are complete strangers to each other.

“What kind of movie you would like to watch, Baekhyun?” He questions her when they stare at the posters of movies playing.

“Anything’s fine. I’m not picky.”

“I’m not going to be cliché like those dramas to choose scary movie just to have you cling onto me.” Chanyeol jokes as he makes his way towards the ticketing.

Baekhyun fakes a soft scoff and she follows him, finding out that he is choosing an action movie. It’s okay though, she enjoys action movies more than romantic movies.

“Let’s get some popcorn. You want cola?”

Baekhyun nods her head.

They enter the studio and the seat they get is on the middle. Baekhyun sits down, it has been a while since the last time she watches a movie. That last time, she watches a horror movie with her three friends and the four of them end up crying so badly, with Kyungsoo being the one who cries the most and hiccupping after that. Jongdae is crying with such an ugly manner at that time.

The movie starts and Baekhyun likes it that Chanyeol is giving her space.

Throughout the movie, the sudden explosion makes Baekhyun jolts in surprise and her hand flies up to grab whatever is it beside her. And Chanyeol’s wrist gets to be the victim of her short nails digging into the skin.

A few more explosions and guns shooting make Baekhyun flinches silently, yet she still enjoys it.

The movie ends slower that she thinks and once the light comes out again, she heaves a relieved sigh.

“You should have told me you are scared.” Chanyeol says in concern and Baekhyun realizes that she is crushing his wrist.

“Oh God, I’m sorry!” She exclaims in panic.

Chanyeol laughs and waves it off.

“Nothing to worry about. Let’s get out, Baekhyun.”

They walk out and Baekhyun keeps on staring at his red wrist. She asks for the chance to go to the restroom and Chanyeol waits patiently for her.

Baekhyun grabs the handkerchief in her sling bag and wets it with the cold water. Once she walks out, Chanyeol smiles and makes a move to walk, but she stops him by grabbing onto his elbow.

“Yes?”

“Please show me your hand.”

Clueless about what she is talking about, Chanyeol lifts both of his hands, only to have his red wrist taken by Baekhyun and it gets wrapped with the handkerchief she wets from before.

“I’m sorry for being such a coward girl.” Baekhyun mutters as she ties the corners of the handkerchief together to keep his wrist cold momentarily.

Chanyeol smiles at her gesture and pats her head gently with his unoccupied hand.

“I’m happy that you could lean on me even in watching action movie and even happier when you are so concerned with my well being.”

Baekhyun rolls her eyes playfully and she tugs him out of the theater.

“Let me treat you for dinner.” She says as she looks at the time on her phone.

“I asked you out so it should be me treating you.” Chanyeol opens the car door for her and covers her head with his hand to avoid her head from bumping. Baekhyun’s heart flutters at that.

“But you paid for the movie and the popcorn already, so it’s only fair that I pay for the dinner.” She says when he gets into the driver seat.

Chanyeol leans towards her, not too close but enough to make her nervous.

“Who says we have to play fair in a date? Let me finish my gentleman gesture for the day, Baekhyun.”

She sighs in defeat. “Alright. Do whatever you want.”

There’s a faint smile playing on her lips and Chanyeol doesn’t miss it.

“I know a good noodle house near.”

She nods with a smile.

“Lead the way then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After finishing a bowl of noodle for each, Baekhyun sips onto the iced tea and fiddle with the crumpled tissues she uses to wipe her mouth.

“How’s the date today? Do you enjoy it?” Chanyeol asks her after he gulps down his tea.

Baekhyun smiles to herself.

“I’m surprisingly... enjoying myself. I don’t remember when my last date so thank you was.”She sends him a grateful smile.

The look on his face is happy and clearly satisfied. He hums happily and nods.

“Thank you for wanting to go for a date with me. We may not know each other for that long, but I really hope this won’t be the last.”

Baekhyun tries searching for lie in his eyes and it doesn’t surprise her that she finds none. He sounds sincere enough from the messages and the phone call last night.

“I would like to do this again, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says with a smile to him.

He chuckles in happiness before nodding.

“I would like to take you out for more dates.”

It’s a very nice first date, Baekhyun admits. Chanyeol turns out to be such an interesting guy and he knows how to handle the awkward situation where they run out of topic in conversation. He handles everything very nice and she likes him a lot already even they have just gone to one date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you have class tomorrow?” Chanyeol asks her gently as he drives towards the direction of her house.

Baekhyun turns towards him from the window of staring at the night view.

“Yeah. Morning class and noon class.”

“Can I drive you tomorrow morning?” He asks nervously, long fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

Baekhyun sends him an amused smile.

“Yeah, sure.”

“So easy just like that?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief because it’s so hard to get her out for a date and now she easily accepts his offer.

She laughs at his question and Chanyeol steals a surprised glance at her, not expecting to hear her laugh this fast.

“Yeah, I mean, except you are not serious with this then I could get down from this car at anytime.”

“No! I mean, yes. I mean, no, I won’t let you walk by yourself at night time like this and yes, I’m serious in courting you.” He reasons quickly.

Baekhyun grins, even though the words ‘serious’ and ‘courting’ are making her heart jumps in an incredible pace.

“We are here though, so you don’t have any reason to walk by your pretty legs.” He announces, car stopping right in front of her house.

Baekhyun glances at the still lit window and she prepares herself for whatever interview she will be facing from the women in the house.

“Thanks for the ride. And also thanks for the date. I really like it. You are nice, Chanyeol.”

Her words seem to make his mood even better as he leans his arm on the steering wheel and he smiles widely.

“So, tomorrow morning? At seven thirty?”

“Yes, sure.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Baekhyun. Thanks again... for everything.”

She laughs, “We won’t stop thanking each other so I will take the initiative to get down and catch some sleep.”

“Yeah, you should. Night, Baekhyun.” He says softly, patting her head.

“Good night, Chanyeol. Drive safely.” She smiles before stepping out of the car and waves him off as his car rounds the corner.

Baekhyun sighs contently as she watches Chanyeol’s car drives further away.

He is too sweet.

Gosh, Baekhyun likes him a lot already.


	4. Chapter 4

Done with her outfit of the day, Baekhyun grabs her small grey backpack and heads out of her room, her loose white shirt hanging on her tiny shoulder.

Her skinny jeans are a bit tighter than usual today, the black fabric wraps around her legs like the second skin.

She feels like going with a three centimeters brown heels today so after finishing her breakfast and hugging her sister tight because she will be off to the city again for her work, Baekhyun steps out of the house.

Chanyeol is waiting already.

“Do you wait for long?” She asks as she tries to cover the window where her sister and her mother are staring blatantly at him.

He smiles and shakes his head, “No, I have just arrived. Good morning, Baekhyun. You look ever nicer today.”

Baekhyun swears she hears her mother swoons behind the window and she feels a little bit shy with her family members watching her with this guy.

“Let’s just go,” she mutters, walking towards him who is leaning so handsomely against his car.

“Not letting me greet your mom and sister?” He asks, bowing slightly to them.

Baekhyun hisses in embarrassment as she watches the two women hide down from the window.

Chanyeol chuckles at that. He opens the door for her and covers her head again, making Baekhyun sighs in content because, damn, he is sweet.

“Have you had breakfast, Baekhyun?” He asks softly while turning the wheel with one hand, another maintaining the gear.

Oh, such a simple move yet he looks so cool.

“Yes, I have. How about you?” She fiddles with her backpack, absentmindedly zipping and unzipping it.

“I have. My mom is an early rises. She tends to cook too much sometimes.” He laughs at his own joke, making Baekhyun smiles as well.

“By the way, Baekhyun. Will you be okay if we were seen together by your friends?” Chanyeol asks cautiously.

Baekhyun hums, she has not thought to that extent.

“It’s okay, I guess.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.” She mutters as he parks the car and kills the engine.

He turns to her and just stares.

“You are staring, mister.”

“I’m sorry,” he blinks, “but you are so beautiful. I can’t help it.”

Baekhyun feels her cheeks burn.

“Being so cheesy so early in the morning?” She teases, unbuckling the seat belt and throws her backpack on top of her shoulder.

He grins, grabbing his messenger bag from the backseat and they step down together.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh wow.”

Baekhyun spins on her heels as she hears Joonmyeon’s gasp. Well, Yixing’s car is parked two cars away from where Chanyeol’s parked.

“Hi, Joonmyeonnie.” She greets her, feeling nervous yet excited for all the unknown reasons.

“Did you just... come with him?” Joonmyeon asks, still surprised.

Baekhyun parts her mouth, yet Chanyeol beats her chance to answer by coming up beside her and he sends Joonmyeon a grin.

“Yes, she did.”

The smile blossoming on Joonmyeon’s face is not surprising and Baekhyun feels shy for being the center of attention so early in the morning. She whines softly before walking ahead by herself.

She can hear Chanyeol’s soft laugh and the clicking of Joonmyeon’s heels running up after her.

“I’m glad that you decide to open up, Baekhyunnie.” Joonmyeon whispers softly as she links her elbow with hers.

All Baekhyun does is to give her friend a smile.

Because she is glad as well.

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, Baekhyunnie, Joonmyeonnie.” Kyungsoo greets them, book closing on her lap as she smiles up at them.

“Morning, Kyungsoo. Did you wait long? Sorry, but Yixing’s car was running out of gas...”

“It’s okay, I have my book anyway.” Kyungsoo smiles that adorable heart-shaped grin of hers.

“Girls!!” Jongdae calls all noisy, running all the way towards them.

“Why am I always being the last to arrive?” She whines, rolling her eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles, “Because you are too busy with doing the deed with Minseok oppa. Again.”

Their eyes fall onto the still unzipped zipper of Jongdae’s skinny jeans. She smiles sheepishly and tugs it up, huffing proudly.

“You should get laid, Kyungsoo. Your purity is too much.”

Kyungsoo covers her red cheeks with her palms as she shakes her head in disagreement.

“Please don’t say anything about it, Jongdae...”She whines softly.

Baekhyun grabs Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo by the arm and drags them away from Jongdae.

“See you at break time, Jongdae!” Baekhyun says, waving to the only girl who has the different class.

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, I have just realized your outfit today. It’s a bit different than the usual.” Kyungsoo comments as they walk out of the class and head towards the lunch room.

“Yes. Feel like being different.” Baekhyun replies simply, still denying the voice in her head telling her that she is dressing up for Chanyeol.

Yixing is already sitting on their usual spot, chatting with Minseok. Joonmyeon’s lips curl into a happy smile as she greets her boyfriend with a quick kiss on his cheek.

Baekhyun slips into the still empty long seat and Kyungsoo settles on her left.

“Jongdae’s not out yet?” Minseok asks as he looks around for his girl.

“Not yet. She will be out in ten more minutes.” Joonmyeon reassures him with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun darts her eyes here and there. Minseok is here already, so Chanyeol should be around but where is he? She can’t find him anywhere.

Grabbing a handful of snacks Minseok offers her, Baekhyun stuffs her mouth with the crispy food and pouts internally.

Gosh, she becomes so childish now. Just because of one guy.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae comes running to the table and settles herself comfortably on Minseok’s lap and she barely greets her friends yet she is drowned in the flood of kisses from her boyfriend.

“Eww, Jongdae! I can see your tongue!” Baekhyun finds herself commenting at the excessive public display of attention.

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a sudden gentle tap on her shoulder and a warm body slips onto the empty seat on her right.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets with a smile, as he has just come with the Sehun guy.

Baekhyun smiles back, albeit a bit shy.

“Hey.”

It becomes different now with the addition of two new friends into their little group. Baekhyun couldn’t tell whether it’s a good different or bad different but she likes it for now.

She can see the amused glances Joonmyeon is throwing to her direction but she ignores it for now.

“Still one more class?” Chanyeol asks her, voice soft and no more than a whisper.

Baekhyun nods, “Yeah, one more and I’m done for the day.”

He smiles at her. “I will wait for you. Let me drive you home.”

“You sure?” She asks, an eyebrow lifted.

He laughs softly, “I’m sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae grunts as she shifts around on her boyfriend’s lap, staring intently at the gesture and low whispers between Baekhyun and this tall guy.

Minseok grips onto her waist, “DaeDae, stop moving and sit still, will you?”

Jongdae scoffs.

“I can’t. Your hard-on is poking my ass.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun coughs the orange juice she currently drinks as her body hunches back as she hears what Jongdae has just said.

Chanyeol holds his hands under her mouth and tries to protect her white shirt from the stain. She stills as the liquid drips from her chin as Kyungsoo scrambles to find the tissues pack in her hand bag.

Oh how sweet of him, Baekhyun swoons internally, as Chanyeol wipes her mouth clean with his palms and grabs the tissues from Kyungsoo’s hands to dab her mouth and chin with it.

Baekhyun sends him a thankful yet shy smile and he pokes her cheek softly, chuckling.

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, that’s it!!!” Jongdae snaps, slamming her tiny palm over the table, surprising everyone who still has their eyes on the gesture exchanged between those two.

“You, Byun Baekhyun, will tell me what is happening here between you and this guy over here!” Jongdae grunts, pointing her manicured finger to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun looks around and finds that all of her friends are staring at her. Even Kyungsoo is staring confusedly with her wide eyes.

“Umm, hi?”

“You seem really close to him already. Is there something that we all don’t know, Baekhyun?” Jongdae continues with her rant.

“I, uh, we,” Baekhyun croaks, sending a helpless glance to Chanyeol as the guy seems like he is holding back from laughing.

“I took Baekhyun out for a date yesterday.”He says confidently with a wide grin.

Joonmyeon grips onto Yixing’s hand as she whispers the continuous of ‘oh my gosh, oh my gosh’ and Kyungsoo is in between smiling or crying, face flushed in pretty pink.

And Jongdae?

Well, she explodes.

 

 

 

 

 

“You have gone to a date and you haven’t told us yet? _Me_?”

“I think Baekhyun is capable of taking care of herself, Jongdae.” Minseok pipes in, hugging his girlfriend close to his chest.

Baekhyun sends a grateful look to Minseok but Jongdae is pouting by now, almost looking like a baby.

“So you are playing secret now, Baekhyun?”

“No, it’s not like that, Jongdae.” Baekhyun tries to find a reason and she starts to panic because misunderstanding will grow bigger and because an offended Jongdae is the end of the world. She will throw tantrum here and there.

“I asked Baekhyun to not tell anyone yet.” Chanyeol to the rescue because he chirps in between Baekhyun’s panicking whimpers and Jongdae’s angry whines.

When everyone’s attention is on him, Chanyeol continues with, “I don’t know how this will turn out so to avoid any awkwardness, I asked Baekhyun to keep this a secret for a while.”

The look of understanding flashes on each of them and Baekhyun heaves a relieved sigh. She owes him now.

“You shouldn’t worry about being awkward though, Chanyeol.” Minseok says to him, reaching over to pat him on his shoulder.

Chanyeol grins and scratches the back of his neck, “Well, I’m sorry about that.”

“What are you sorry about? This is no one’s fault.” Kyungsoo whispers gently as she grips onto Baekhyun’s hand and gives it a comforting squeeze.

“Yeah, we are friends so no one should be feeling awkward or left.” Yixing says after such a long time being silent and one look at his face makes Baekhyun relaxes. That friend of her has always had that kind of effect to her mood.

“I’m glad though. You look nice, Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae mutters softly before she narrows her eyes on him and the following sentence from her makes Chanyeol blinks.

“But you hurt my baby Baekhyunnie and I will personally skin you alive.”

Chanyeol makes a salute gesture to her, smiling.

“Noted.”

The rest of their break passes in the blur as Baekhyun tries to keep her mind sane because Chanyeol cleans the left over orange juice on the other side of her jaw with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

“Thank you.” She manages to whisper, a bit breathless but Chanyeol hears her anyway. He smiles a bit wider than before and pats her head gently.

Baekhyun has not realized it but three pairs of eyes owned by her friends are locked onto the sight of her smiling up to Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m really happy you would open up, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo mutters as she cuddles into Baekhyun’s neck while they are waiting for the professor to come.

“Why would you sound like you are about to cry,” Baekhyun asks her, reaching to the side to playfully tug onto her friend’s sniffling nose.

Kyungsoo sniffs but she also giggles.

“I’m really happy for you, Baekhyun. You are like... the kindest and the cutest girl so I’m glad you find someone kind as well.” She murmurs honestly.

Baekhyun snorts softly.

“As far as I know, the cutest one here is you, Kyungsoo.” She says, shrugging her friend off her shoulder and she cups Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks in her palms.

Her friend does a pout on her originally-pouty lips and Baekhyun swoons on how a girl could be this soft spoken and adorable. Who wouldn’t want her?

“Having fun without us?” Jongdae’s voice comes as she comes back from the restroom along with Joonmyeon who walks behind her.

Baekhyun glances back at Kyungsoo and sees a wide smile plastered over her friend’s face oh so cutely and they end up giggling together.

“I could never do this kind of thing with Jongdae.” She whispers lowly to Kyungsoo who responses to her with a giggle.

“I hear that!!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry that you have to wait.” Baekhyun says as she finds Chanyeol sitting on the bench a few meters away from her class.

He smiles up to her, “Don’t be sorry. I want to wait for you.”

She hears coos coming from Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon and a snicker which certainly coming from Jongdae. She ignores them though, this is so embarrassing.

“Let’s just... go.” Baekhyun mutters, grabbing his elbow to drag him away.

Kyungsoo lets out a cute ‘kya’ and Joonmyeon is giggling nonstop. Don’t ask about Jongdae.

“Bye, Baekhyun! Text us later, okay?”

She replies with a grunt.

 

 

 

 

 

The drive out from the college ground is silent for a while, before Chanyeol switches the radio on and the sound of soft music plays in the car.

“Say, Baekhyun,”

“Yeah?” She glances at him, finding him leaning against the steering wheel and waits for the traffic light.

“Is it too soon for a lunch date with you?”

Baekhyun coos internally. Oh, sweet, sweet Chanyeol.

“Well, no. I’m hungry anyway.”

He grins happily.

“Lunch date it is.” He singsongs as the light turns to green and he drives away.

 

 

 

 

 

**Bee:** Hey, girls

**Bee:** I need to say something

**Bee:** And it’s really important

**Kyung:** What’s it? Do you need any help, Baekhyun? Should I call you?

**Bee:** I just have to tell you guys something

**Myeow:** Are you okay?

**JDae:** for gods sake just say it already b

**Bee:** ...

**Bee:** I think I like Chanyeol.

**Kyung:** ...

**Myeow:** ...

**JDae:** oh

**Bee:** Girls? You there?

**Kyung:** Oh God, oh God, oh God!  >///<

**Myeow:** *cries*

**JDae:** HA! I KNOW IT

**JDae:** FUCK YOU ARE SO DEEP IN BEE

**Bee:** I know right

**Bee:** He is so sweet I don’t know what to do

**Bee:** All he does

**Bee:** Makes me pretty surprised because I haven’t felt like this for so long

**Kyung:** Baekhyun, I’m so happy for you!

**Myeow:** You did the right thing, Baekhyun. He looks really serious about this.

**JDae:** Should I go find a WO?

**Bee:** What the hell, Jongdae?  >///<

**JDae:** Gosh she is blushing girls

**JDae:** This is epic

**JDae:** Park Chanyeol turns this girl into a puddle of goo asdfjklisbkzgsuyt

**Kyung:** Um, girls? Can I say something as well?

**Myeow:** What is it, Kyungsoo? Just tell us.

**Bee:** Yes, what’s it Kyungiepoo?

**Kyung:** Gosh, Baekhyun, I told you to stop calling me like that!  >///<

**JDae:** Alright, alright, what is it, Kyung? You can tell everything to mama

**Kyung:** I don’t want a mama like you! ;A;

**JDae:** You ungrateful child!

**Kyung:** I want Joonmama! ;A;

**Myeow:** Girls, you kind of get further from the topic here...

**Kyung:** Right. So...

**Bee:** Yeah?

**Kyung:** You remember that Sehun guy? The silent one? Minseok oppa’s other friend?

**Myeow:** Yeah, what is it about him?

**Kyung:** ...hetextsmeanditexthimbackandwetalkabitandheendsupaskingmeoutforadate

**JDae:** What the fuck?

**JDae:** Why won’t you type it like a normal person

**JDae:** How do you expect us to understand that

**JDae:** Hoy you two where are you

**JDae:** Hello??

**Bee:** OH GOSH OH GOSH OH MY GOODNESS

**Myeow:** R U SERIOUS KYUNG

**JDae:** what what i dont get it what the hell

**JDae:** wait

**JDae:** ...

**JDae:** FUCK YEAH THATS MY KYUNGIE BABY I KNOW YOU COULD DO IT

**Kyung:** What should I say?! >///<

**Bee:** ACCEPT IT OFC!!!

**Myeow:** GO DATE HIM

**JDae:** Damn it all my girls are getting all the hot guys

**Kyung:** Are you saying Minseok oppa is not hot? ._.

**JDae:** He is hot when he works out and he is hot when he drills me to the bed

**Kyung:** Kya I don’t need the image!  >///<

**Bee:** Don’t try to change the topic, Do Kyungsoo

**Kyung:** Sorry... ㅠ_ㅠ

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun mutters into the phone.

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell me more about your friend Sehun?”

“Why are you asking about him?” His voice hardens and he sounds stiff, alarmed and almost angry.

Baekhyun laughs, “Don’t be so stern. I’m just curious. He asks Kyungsoo out for a date.”

She hears he sighs in relief and then his chuckle comes from the line.

“Oh.”

“Do you think I would flirt with him?” Baekhyun asks, letting out a soft laugh.

He grunts in embarrassment, Baekhyun is sure of it.

“I’m sorry for being too cautious.” Chanyeol says sarcastically.

It pulls a smile on Baekhyun’s lips.

“It’s okay. It shows that you care and you are serious about this.” She mutters.

Chanyeol sighs from the other line before whispering, “I’m really serious and I really care about you, Baekhyun.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun nods even though he couldn’t see it.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, apparently,” Baekhyun starts as her three friends lean close to her.

Three pairs of eyes are staring straight at her and Baekhyun would be laughing if not for how curious they were.

“Chanyeol tells me that Sehun is a very good guy. He has manner and he is such a gentleman. He knows when to stop and when to joke to ease the mood. And he has not dated anyone in the last two years.”

Kyungsoo gasps, “Poor guy. What happened with his last relationship?”

“I’m sure Baekhyun doesn’t ask that far.” Jongdae fakes a sass.

Baekhyun lets out a ‘tsk’ as she shakes her finger left and right.

“He says that Sehun has a bad break up.”

Three girls gasp and Baekhyun decides to continue.

“He says something about Sehun’s last girlfriend to be choosing her own path and career because she is much older than him and they have a bad break up for not settling the problem with adult way. They ignore each other up until this second.”

Kyungsoo looks near to tears as she hears the story. Joonmyeon looks somber and worry is patches on her flawless face. Jongdae hums and taps her chin as if she was thinking.

“It’s a great opportunity for you, Kyungsoo! The both of you have bad break up and maybe you both could heal each other and all that jazz.” Jongdae blurts, making Kyungsoo stops sniffling and ends up blushing.

“Do you think so? I-I mean, I don’t even have a bad break up because the last one has not even my boyfriend yet. It’s just a mere bad heart break?” Kyungsoo squeaks, voice getting softer on each word.

Baekhyun coos at the sudden sad face Kyungsoo is sporting. She is sure her friend is thinking about that jerk dancer again.

“I think Sehun will be a good one for you. You could try it first and see where it’s going, Kyungsoo.” Joonmyeon says, sending her a reassuring smile.

“He is just as silent as you are, Kyungsoo, so you don’t have to worry of not having anything to talk about. I’m sure he understands.”

“Yeah, for God’s sake, I haven’t heard him talking again other than that first time!” Jongdae exclaims.

She squeals, however, when bulky arms wrap around her.

“You are becoming sassier now, DaeDae.” Minseok mutters before pecking her ear and slipping to sit behind her, despite the lack of space and the empty seats beside her, just to have the satisfaction of having his girlfriend seats in between his thighs.

Jongdae mewls and snuggles to his chest, rubbing her cheek just like a kitten.

Baekhyun smiles amusedly at that couple. They are cute in their own weird way.

“Stop smiling to yourself.” Chanyeol’s voice booms above her and his big hand ruffles her hair teasingly.

Baekhyun yelps and huffs as he joins to sit beside her. She runs her fingers to put her hair back in place.

Chanyeol laughs softly at her whiny face and decides to help her by combing her hair down with his fingers. Baekhyun folds her arms in front of her chest and narrows her eyes as she waits for him to finish the task.

He stops once her hair is deemed nice enough and reaches down to pinch her nose playfully. Baekhyun grunts softly.

“You two are sickeningly sweet.” Joonmyeon tells with a wide grin over her face; a palm propping her chin up as the proof that she has been watching them for a while.

Baekhyun blushes but she puts up a nonchalant face, shrugging to cover her giddiness for being called sweet.

Different with her, Chanyeol beams at what Joonmyeon says and he whispers a soft thank you to her. Baekhyun reaches to softly pinch him on his arm.

 

 

 

 

 

The Sehun guy comes joining them and he easily settles into the seat beside Kyungsoo, making the timid girl to become more timid because of that.

“Hello, Kyungsoo.”

Oh wow, his voice, Baekhyun is surprised.

Even Jongdae stops eating Minseok’s lips as she hears the foreign voice.

Kyungsoo bends her head down and glances at him quickly, muttering a soft squeak of ‘h-hi’.

Joonmyeon continues to watch with a palm holding her chin up and Jongdae makes herself comfortable in between her boyfriend’s thighs to pay the exchange with interest.

Baekhyun grabs the French fries blindly and stuffs it into her mouth while watching the whole scene.

Kyungsoo is so cute blushing red like that. It’s been a while since Kyungsoo has been in that shy state so it’s a refreshing image.

“You are so interested in this.” Chanyeol whispers lowly to her. Baekhyun pays him no mind as she waves him off without even taking her eyes away.

It’s cute to see that Sehun is treating her friend with endless patient and he is really careful with the way he talks. Kyungsoo looks like she is about to cry at first but now she looks calm enough to be able to stare into his eyes.

Baekhyun absentmindedly opens her mouth as a fry is nudging her lips and she munches on it gleefully. Five seconds are what it takes to make her realizes that Chanyeol is amusedly feeding her with the fries she almost forgets.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiles to him.

He grins, thumbing the corners of her lips to wipe the salt away.

“Anytime.”

Joonmyeon sighs, “You guys are so sweet. I miss my own boyfriend now.”

Baekhyun glances to her and holds back a smile when she sees the sight of Yixing stopping a mere inch from his girlfriend upon hearing what Joonmyeon has just said.

It pulls a smile Yixing’s face and he creeps faster to her and plants a kiss on her cheek, making Joonmyeon shrieks in surprise.

“I miss you, too.” Yixing whispers to her before sitting by her side and pulls her close.

Joonmyeon is shy but the blush on her cheeks is enough to show that she is happy with the presence of her boyfriend.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but to think about when she will be able to be called as Chanyeol’s girlfriend.

Honestly speaking, she can’t wait for the time to come.

 

 

 

 

 

“You know,” Baekhyun starts as they get buckled up in Chanyeol’s car after having a romantic candle light dinner that makes Baekhyun squealing in delight.

“Yeah?” He asks back while driving the car out of the parking lot.

Baekhyun smiles to herself as she fiddles with her fingers, “It’s been a month already since you are taking me out to countless dates.”

It’s true though. Chanyeol takes her out for dates for everyday and she has grown so comfortable around him. Time passes so quickly.

Baekhyun has started initiating innocent skin ship because she is the one who asks for a slow pace so she thinks it would be proper for her to show him that she doesn’t mind with skin ship.

The first time she grabs his arm and puts it around her shoulder, Chanyeol is surprised but he quickly regains his composure back and he smiles so wide for the rest of the date. The next thing she does on their other date is when they walk together with his arm on her shoulder; she buries her face close to his chest to shield her nose from the wind.

It’s a simple movement but it manages to make Chanyeol happy and he ends up tugging her even closer.

 

 

 

 

 

“Is it? I don’t count the days I’m spending with you. You are taking away my every attention.”

Baekhyun snickers.

“So cheesy! Yuck!”

Chanyeol explodes in a loud laugh while the car drives them closer to her house.

Oh no, too quick. She still wants to spend time with him.

The car finally stops in front of her house and Chanyeol kills the engine, before glancing to her.

“Not going down?” He asks teasingly as Baekhyun stays still in her seat, not moving at all.

She huffs and unbuckles the seat belt, before slumping even more into the seat.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, hand reaching to gently comb her hair.

“Do you think it’s cheesy if I said that I want to spend more time with you?”

He taps her chin with his other hand, the previous one is still settled gently on top of her head.

“It is cheesy. But you will be an exception because I like cheese.”

Baekhyun rolls her eyes at his comment before she twists her waist to stare at him.

“I don’t want to go inside.” She admits.

Chanyeol smiles. “You want me to escort you down like a princess?”

“I’m serious!”She whines and he laughs while running his hand along her soft hair.

“As much as I want to keep you all by myself or maybe kidnap you, I can see your father standing by the window,” he motions with his eyes and Baekhyun is quick to spin around to find her dad sternly waiting while glaring at the car.

“And it’s late already. You should go get some rest and please tell your father that I do nothing to harm you.”

Baekhyun huffs but complies with what he says.

Before she gets down the car, she unexpectedly leans close to him and Chanyeol stares at her questioningly.

“Baekhyun?”

“Stay still.” She whispers and grips onto his shirt, before pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Chanyeol is left dazed for two seconds before he turns to her with excited eyes. The little gesture is enough to tell him that she has warmed up to him and that she trusts him.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” She whispers, cheeks dusted with pale pink and he tries his best to hold back.

He grins and drags his hand down from her hair to the back of her neck while he leans close and presses his lips against her temple.

Baekhyun closes her eyes as she can feel the warmth radiating from his lips. She hears her own heartbeats thudding in her ears.  


“You’re welcome, Baekhyun. Good night. See you tomorrow.”

Baekhyun waits until he drives away before she skips giddily up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you the great, great chapter of 4k, I don't know this chapter has turned out to be so long. So, we have SeSoo soon /winks/  
> And oh by the way, classes are starting on Monday so say goodbye to regular updates. /sobs/ Comment and subscribe! ^^ Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a while since the last time Baekhyun feels this way. Waking up in the morning and having her dry lips stretched up into a grin just by the thought of today’s plan.

Chanyeol is taking her to his house.

Maybe it will be too fast for some people but Baekhyun finding herself looking forward to it. She is curious on what kind of environment and surroundings Chanyeol has grown up in.

_You awake?_

There’s that message in her phone for about ten minutes ago and Baekhyun stretches her torso before typing a reply to it.

_Just wake up. What are you doing awake so early?_

_I’m tidying my room a bit. It’s kind of messy and I don’t want you to laugh at me._

Baekhyun giggles at his reply. Chanyeol could be very adorable at times.

_Don’t worry about it. Being messy is in every guy’s way of life._

_But I have books and CDs and papers everywhere._

She rummages through her closet for a polite outfit because she will meet Chanyeol’s mother and she would like to make a good first impression.

_I will be picking you up at ten. Wash up! I know you haven’t wash up yet._

Baekhyun huffs because he has known her habit by now. He is so ridiculously considerate and observant.

Maybe the dress Kibum unnie gets for her for her birthday could do. It’s colored in pale pink and on the middle of it has blurred flowery patches in white. It’s really pretty and Baekhyun has ever worn it for once.

Her small black sling bag is big enough to fit her phone, purse, lipstick, and the small tube of CC cream.

It’s nine when she is done drying her hair and is applying a thin layer of CC cream. Should she put on the eyeliner? Ah no, Chanyeol says he prefers her goes with natural.

Baekhyun skips down the stairs, the pink dress bounces and she greets her mother.

“Where are you going in this early morning of Saturday, Baekhyun? And being this pretty?”

“Well,” she fiddles with the fork, “I’m going to Chanyeol’s house today.”

“Oh?” There’s a twinkle in her mother’s eyes, “When are you going to invite him into our house? He’s been coming back and forth but I have never seen him with my own eyes in direct.”

Baekhyun hums. “Maybe... next Saturday?”

“Great! I will tell your dad!”

“Mom, why are you telling dad?” She whines because her father could be very, very protective.

“This is his house and I should tell him that another male will be coming!”

Baekhyun sighs in defeat as she stuffs the cereal into her mouth.

Her phone beeps though, a short message from Kyungsoo.

_Baekhyun, can I call you?_

_Yes._

The ringtone rings melodiously and her mom follows the tune with her humming before Baekhyun answers the call.

“Kyungsoo? What’s wrong?”

“I... I’m so nervous, Baekhyun. Sehun is taking me out for a movie date and... and the only available movie now is horror and,” she sniffs.

Oh poor Kyungsoo, she is so damn afraid with horror, Baekhyun thinks.

“Why don’t you tell him? Where are you right now?”

“I’m in the restroom... And he is so considerate because he lets me choose on where to go for the previous three dates. I can’t be selfish!” Kyungsoo shrieks, sniffling as she sounds in the edge of crying.

“Okay, calm down. Tell him you are afraid and that you don’t like horror. He will understand that if he were a gentleman.”

“O-Okay...”

“And don’t cry, Kyungsoo. Your eyes will be swollen and your nose will be so red.” Baekhyun whispers softly.

Kyungsoo lets out a breathless laugh as she mutters another soft okay before hanging up.

Baekhyun sighs as she smiles amusedly. Kyungsoo is too cute for her own good. She is so soft and tender and Baekhyun could only hope Sehun wouldn’t end up being a jerk because she likes him already.

Her phone beeps again and it’s a message from Chanyeol this time.

_I’m picking you up now._

Baekhyun shoves the remaining of her cereal down and dabs her lips softly before skipping to the living room and prays to God so that she won’t end up embarrassing herself.

“You will be okay.” Her mother’s voice says beside her and Baekhyun looks up at the old woman.

“I was also like this when I was about to meet your grandma. Your dad said your grandma was so hard to flatter and all that and I was so nervous. But she liked me as soon as I greeted her.”

She then moves back to the kitchen to grab a container box full of cakes.

“Please give this to his mother. Don’t ask why, I just feel like making this and I want to share this to people.”

Baekhyun nods, feeling too nervous to even think about anything else.

A honk is heard from the outside and Baekhyun walks towards the door, putting on a pair of her brown flat shoes before opening the door.

“Good luck, darling.” Her mother says with a smile.

Baekhyun waves to her before she makes her way to the passenger seat. Chanyeol’s smiling face greets her as soon as she gets inside and she feels her nervousness is gone in an instant.

“Hi, Baekhyun. You are even more prettier today.”

Baekhyun grins at him and pecks his cheek softly before putting on the seat belt.

“Are you ready?”

She sighs.

“As ready as I could ever be.”

“Let’s go then. My mom’s so giddy and impatient. She can’t wait to meet you.” Chanyeol grins at her.

The drive is silent and Baekhyun absentmindedly plays with her hair which she curls a bit for today’s occasion.

They stop in front of a modern house with a medium-sized flower garden at the front with the stony path connecting from the gate towards the house’s main door.

Baekhyun grips onto the seat belt as if her life depended on it.

“Baekhyun, look at me.” Chanyeol calls and she looks up at him.

He gently cups her face with his big palms and runs his thumbs on the apples of her cheeks.

“You don’t have to worry about anything. She is sweet and she is dying to meet you. Just be yourself and relax.”

Baekhyun nods and closes her eyes when Chanyeol gives her a soft kiss on both of her eyelids.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“My, my! She is so pretty!” Chanyeol’s mother exclaims as soon as Baekhyun steps her feet into the house.

“H-Hello, Mrs. Park.”

“Come in, come in! Let’s have a chat inside!” She says with a wide smile and she grabs Baekhyun by her wrist to gently guide her into the house.

Baekhyun could hear her own heartbeats thudding so loudly against her ribcage and she could only pray that the woman wouldn’t be able hear it.

They settle down on the light brown colored couch which is so comfy and Baekhyun would be cuddling to it if not for the woman of the house.

“Your name’s Baekhyun, right?” She asks with such a motherly tone while caressing her head gently.

Baekhyun pulls a nervous smile and nods at her question.

“My Chanyeol is so lucky to find someone like you. You are so pretty, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol clears his throat before he sits down beside Baekhyun and she is relieved because he doesn’t leave her alone with his mother. She feels like throwing up from all the nervousness.

“Mom,”

“You silly kid. What are you waiting for, why would you make this old woman waits for so long just to meet this pretty girl?” His mother scolds him lightly while holding onto both of Baekhyun’s cold hands.

Chanyeol grins. “You are not old yet, Mom. Your hair is still perfectly in the black state.”

“You silly boy,” the woman says with an amused smile before she turns her attention back to Baekhyun again.

“Are you hungry, dear? I could prepare something for you before lunch time.”

Shaking her head quickly, Baekhyun refuses the offer in guilt, “No, no, it’s fine! I have cereals just now, you don’t have to do that, Mrs. Park!”

The woman makes a disagreement sound.

“Cereals? You are too skinny, dear. You should eat more. Tell me if Chanyeol starved you, okay?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun pulls a relaxed smile on her lips as she thinks Chanyeol’s mother seems to like her.

“Now, now. I’m sure Chanyeol would like to show you his room because I have never seen him being so diligent of tidying up his room before. Go and look around while I prepare the lunch.” She smiles warmly before standing up and walking towards where Baekhyun thinks the kitchen’s at.

A relieved sigh leaves her as soon as the woman is out of sight and she feels Chanyeol’s warmth pressing close to her back.

“You okay?” He asks and she can hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m sweating a bucket.” Baekhyun whispers as she leans back against him.

He chuckles and the vibration runs through his chest before he gently tugs her up from the couch.

“Let’s go up. You should give me an inspection on how good my room is.”

It makes a smile curls on her lips and she finds herself climbing up the stairs with Chanyeol leading her.

“This is my room.” He says as they stop at the last room in the hallway, the farthest one from the stairs.

“Oh, wow.” Baekhyun breathes because it’s only her second time entering a guy’s room. Her parents’ room doesn’t count and the first one is Jonghyun oppa’s room, her sister’s fiancé.

It’s the typical room of guys. With bands posters are coloring the wall, the dull colors of black, grey, and blue, and a desk containing the complete set of gaming computers.

“It’s... surprisingly nice.” She comments.

Chanyeol walks up to her and stands right in front of her with a smile.

“How many points would you give me?”

“Maybe... ninety?”

“Oh, so high already? Do you like me that much?” Chanyeol asks teasingly.

Baekhyun steps close to him and presses her face to his chest while muttering, “Yeah, I like you that much.”

She can feel Chanyeol is being surprised again because she becomes bolder in starting a skin ship with him. This is the first time they are having such a wide contact but Baekhyun can’t help it. She is dying to hug him.

He looks comfortable to cuddle on.

“Is this okay, Baekhyun?” He asks softly, slowly putting his arms around her.

“Yeah. I want you to hug me.” She admits.

Chanyeol brings her close, his arms tightening on each seconds around her until all Baekhyun could feel is his warmth enveloping her.

“You don’t know how much this means to me.” He whispers against the crown of her head, followed by a kiss being pressed against the same spot.

Baekhyun’s heart does a jump and she blushes.

“You like this?” She questions with a soft voice.

Chanyeol wraps her tighter before whispering, “I love this.” His heart is beating so fast that Baekhyun could hear it so clearly.

It’s overwhelming. Baekhyun could feel her face burns in embarrassment but she likes whatever she is feeling right now. It feels like she belongs to the right place.

“You should be showing me around.” She blurts so suddenly, unable to take this cheesy silence again.

He gives her a firm squeeze before releasing her and slowly but steadily tracing his hand down her arm until their palms meet each other. Baekhyun feels giddy as Chanyeol ever so gently holds onto her hand.

They have never held hand officially, just subtle touches in times. Baekhyun hooks their elbows together a few times and Chanyeol holds onto her arms on some occasions but never have they held hands this tight.

“Is this okay?” He asks gently, running his thumb over the skin on her hand.

Baekhyun stares at their hands together before smiling and she whispers, “Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you like it, dear?” Chanyeol’s mother asks her with a smile while watching her eating the food she is cooked.

Baekhyun nods eagerly, “This is really good, Mrs. Park! I really like this.”

“Oh I’m happy to hear that. There, there, eat a lot!” She says, putting more food into her bowl. Baekhyun gives her a wide smile.

Chanyeol is eating silently beside her, just simply watching the interaction between Baekhyun and his mother. He is just really glad that his mother likes Baekhyun this much.

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaims suddenly, stopping the two Parks from eating any further.

“I forget the gift from my mom! I left it in the car!” She makes a move to stand up but Chanyeol stops her by holding her firmly.

“I will get it. You can continue eating, Baekhyun.”

“Alright,” she mutters, feeling a bit guilty to stop Chanyeol from eating his lunch because of her forgetfulness.

“It’s okay,” Mrs. Park says, “just let Chanyeol gets it.”

He comes back with a box in his hands and Baekhyun takes it thankfully from him.

“Here, Mrs. Park, my mom tells me to give this to you. I know it’s not much but it’s just something small my mom wants to gift you. She is really great in making these three-layered cakes.”

The look on the elder’s eyes is shining and she gratefully accepts it.

“Oh... thank you so much. You don’t have to do this but I will accept this. I’m really thankful.” She says as she runs a gentle caress on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“It feels like a gift from the in-law.” The elder says again with a laugh, making Baekhyun freezes and Chanyeol chokes on the rice he is having in his mouth.

“Mom!” He calls in disbelief.

The elder chuckles and glances in between the two youngsters.

“Oh sorry. Too fast for this kind of conversation, yeah?”

Baekhyun bends her head down, unable to stare at Chanyeol in the eyes. The rest of the lunch passes in a blink of an eye and without she notices, she is already saying goodbye to the elder.

“Thank you so much for having me today.” Baekhyun says for the third time as she keeps on bowing again and again.

The mother coos at her and tells her to stop bowing or she will hurt her back. She pulls the young girl into her arms and hugs her tight.

“I’m really happy to be able to meet you, Baekhyun dear. I hope my son treats you well or I’m so going to hit him.” She mutters gently.

Baekhyun lets out a soft giggle as she glances at Chanyeol who is frowning at what his mother has just said.

“Stop brainwashing her, Mom.” He huffs.

The elder slaps him on his arm and Chanyeol hisses in pain.

The goodbye greeting takes a few more minutes before Baekhyun finally sits down in Chanyeol’s car and sighing in content.

“Tired?” He asks her while turning the engine on.

She shakes her head and smiles.

“I’m happy it turns out well.” She whispers.

Chanyeol grins, “Of course. I tell you she is going to like you. You worry over nothing.”

He drives the car further from his house and halfway towards her house, he hesitates for a moment.

“Baekhyun, do you still have time for a while?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” She asks back, turning to stare at him.

“Do you want to go somewhere with me, just for a while?”

Baekhyun nods in confusion as she watches Chanyeol makes a U-turn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The car stops and Baekhyun scrambles down from the car, amazed by the view she is seeing right now.

Chanyeol brings them to the hill where Baekhyun could see wide ground, covered in green grasses making it resembling grassland.

“This is amazing!” She wows at the sight.

Chanyeol comes to stand beside her and he locks his gaze on her.

“Yeah.”

“Why are we here, by the way?” Baekhyun asks as she turns to him.

He looks a bit nervous and he glances away from her questioning eyes, even only for a while, before he seems like to regain his composure back and he stares straightly into her eyes.

“Hey, Baekhyun. There’s something I need to say to you.” He starts softly and Baekhyun nods to him, urging him to continue as the breeze softly blows, making her hair bounces away from her shoulder.

Chanyeol looks down for a second to find her hand and grips onto it gently at first and then he gives it a firm squeeze.

“I’m not really sure how you feel by now but I don’t think I can wait any longer. We have been going out for like, more than a month and when I tell you that I’m serious about this, I mean it.”

Baekhyun could feel how her heart starts to beat uncontrollably as she can predict where this is going.

“A-And then?” She croaks, voice softly cracking in the end of her words.

Chanyeol grips onto her hand so tightly that she would definitely feel hurt but she is not on her right mind now so it feels more like comforting than hurting.

“I really... really like you a lot, Baekhyun. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Boom. Baekhyun hears the question she’s been dying to hear.

To say she is surprised is an understatement. She is utterly shocked and this is clearly the moment she has been waiting for ever since she realizes that she likes Chanyeol too.

Chanyeol’s hand is gripping onto hers but she feels his fingers are trembling. It’s cute and completely heartwarming that he is just as nervous as she is.

He is holding her gaze so strongly that Baekhyun couldn’t look away from him. It’s like he is conveying his honesty through that simple eye contact and let Baekhyun tells you that she knows. She can see it. Chanyeol is freaking serious about this relationship.

 

 

 

 

And who is she to deny someone as precious and as sweet as Park Chanyeol?

 

 

 

 

“I do.”

Her voice is too soft in her opinion because she is freaking nervous and it feels like her whole body is trembling from her head to her toes.

But Chanyeol hears her. He would always hear her.

 

 

 

 

The smile blooming on Chanyeol’s nervous face is so pretty that Baekhyun almost lets out an ugly sob but she holds it back in.

“You do?” He sounds breathless.

Baekhyun nods. She forces herself to smile because she is so damn nervous but she has to make it sure that yes, she wants to be his girlfriend.

Chanyeol tugs her closer, his smile getting wider on each second.

“You really do?” He sounds more teasing now and Baekhyun couldn’t really get mad at him.

“I really do.”She whispers, now the smile is more relaxed because he is grinning that silly grin of his.

He lifts her hands up and kisses each of her fingers.

“Oh God. I think I’m going to die.” Chanyeol mutters against her palm.

Baekhyun lets out a soft chuckle as she twists her wrists a bit to cup his jaws gently.

“Don’t die yet. I’ve just gotten a boyfriend no less than five minutes.”

The sentence makes Chanyeol grins and then he laughs whole heartedly, sounding so relieved and happy. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to laugh with him.

They laugh for a good minute before Chanyeol pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight.

“I’m so happy. You don’t know what you do to me, Baekhyun.” He says against her shoulder.

Baekhyun smiles and grips onto the back of his shirt with her tiny fists.

“I know. I make you happy. You just say so.”

He laughs and presses a quick kiss onto her cheek.

“I can do this more often now, don’t I?” He jokes.

Baekhyun huffs and she pinches his waist, “Don’t push your luck.”

They hug for a more while as Baekhyun gets used to the term of being in a relationship with someone. She is no longer single now.

The day ends with them smiling like two idiots and innocent kisses on the cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t contain her happiness and as soon as she gets into her room, she grabs a pillow and screams into it.

Her mother’s doing laundry and her father is still out, so she doesn’t need to worry about someone to hear her.

She grabs her phone, just to distract herself from killing her poor stuffed bunny.

With trembling and excited fingers, Baekhyun types out:

**Bee:** hey girls

**Bee:** im someone’s girlfriend now

Yes, she is Chanyeol’s girlfriend now. Oh how perfect that sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebration update. Enjoy. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Morning comes too quick to Baekhyun’s liking because she doesn’t enough sleep. Blame Chanyeol and his deep voice over the phone call.

It’s still less than twenty hours ever since the two of them become a couple. Baekhyun’s phone is bombarded with various ‘kyaa’ from Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon’s crying emoticons and Jongdae is being a pervert girl just like the usual.

Baekhyun has managed to call her sister last night to tell her the news and her sister exclaims with, “Freaking finally!”

It’s Sunday and Baekhyun plans on lazing around in her room; but every plan is ruined when Jongdae slams the door to her room open and she comes with all her glory, dropping onto her bed like she owns it.

“Baekhyunnie!” Kyungsoo squeals, hugging her on her waist and nuzzling onto her shoulder.

Joonmyeon enters and she walks closer to pinch Baekhyun on her cheeks before dragging Jongdae out of someone else’s bed and starts lecturing her to behave like a normal person.

“What are you girls doing here?” Baekhyun questions as she finally settles back onto her bed with Kyungsoo still clinging onto her.

“To congratulate you, of course!” Jongdae exclaims with a wide grin, spinning the swivel chair she is currently sitting on.

Joonmyeon laughs softly and gets more comfortable on the carpet.

“Oh um,”

“Was it romantic, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo squeaks with a wide smile on her lips.

Baekhyun’s mind wanders back to the moment from yesterday and she finds herself smiling again when the image of Chanyeol’s nervous face comes back.

“Eww, she is smiling like an idiot.”

“Jongdae, you are ruining the mood!”

“Baekhyunnie, you are being too cute right now!”

 

 

 

She sighs in content before she turns to Kyungsoo and hugs her friend close. Baekhyun needs something squishy because that overwhelming feeling is coming back again and she needs to transfer this feeling.

Kyungsoo shrieks, feeling tickled as Baekhyun squishes her tight while giggling.

“Oh no. That guy ruins our friend. He wrecks her brain.”

“Jongdae, stop ruining the mood, will you?”

“It tickles, Baekhyun!!”

 

 

 

Baekhyun releases her poor friend before she slumps back down on her bed.

“Gosh, I met his mother yesterday. I was so freaking nervous but I’m really glad she seems to like me...”

“Oh, oh, you meet his mother? Why are you two moving so fast?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun mutters a soft no.

“We are not fast. We have just held hands yesterday.”

“What? Then why is Sehun holding my hand already?” Kyungsoo questions confusedly, face red in embarrassment.

Baekhyun glances at her.

“Does he do something else? Does he force you into something?”

“No, it’s just,” Kyungsoo fiddles with her fingers before continuing, “after yesterday horror movie thingy... I cried and he looked so panicking. He had this guilty face and he kept muttering apologies.”

“You were watching horror movie?” Jongdae and Joonmyeon exclaim together.

At Kyungsoo’s nod, those two look a bit worried.

“Did you even sleep last night? You crawled into your mama and papa’s bed again, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun chuckles as she watches Kyungsoo blushes in red. The three of them know Kyungsoo like the back of their hand already. She is the most coward in between the four of them.

“I-I did not! Stop teasing me!!” She whines, tiny fists curling on her cheeks.

Jongdae laughs, “Oh God. Look at yourself, Kyungsoo! Bless you and your cuteness.”

Joonmyeon sighs at the cute sight Kyungsoo is showing and Baekhyun can’t help herself so she cups Kyungsoo’s face in her hands and she teases her as if she was a baby.

“A-Anyway,” Kyungsoo continues, “he was so sweet yesterday. He held my face like this and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs!” She explains with red cheeks and shy smile, as she holds her face to reenact the scene.

“It was unexpected from him. I don’t know he could be that sweet.” Joonmyeon comments.

“I know, right? He doesn’t even speak that much for the whole lunch times.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun hears her phone rings and as she finds that the caller is Chanyeol, she can’t contain her smile.

“Eww, look at her face. Gross.” Jongdae mocks her.

Throwing her pillow to her friend, Baekhyun scoots further on her bed before accepting the call.

“Hello, angel.”

Oh gosh. Baekhyun bites her fist as she smiles at the cheesy greeting from her boyfriend.

“Hey.”

“Just hey? No nickname for me?” Chanyeol asks teasingly.

Damn it. Baekhyun could jump around her room in ecstasy.

“I can’t say things like that. Cheesy is not my forte. And besides, the girls are here.” She says into the phone, eyeing the three girls who are staring expectantly at her.

“Oh. Say hi to them for me.” Chanyeol says with a laugh and Baekhyun grins at the sound.

“He says hi.”

Jongdae leans over the mouthpiece and shrieks, “Hi, too, Park Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun giggles and pushes the girl away.

“She is really cheerful. So that means I don’t stand a chance against them to be spending my Sunday with you?”

The statement makes Baekhyun hums in thought and she glances at her friends who by now have found different interest on the things in her room.

“I don’t think they would leave so soon, I’m sorry.” She whispers to her new boyfriend for turning down his offer.

Her apology makes Chanyeol laughs over the phone.

“There is nothing you should be sorry about. I should be the one to say that for disturbing your time with your friends.”

“No. We are just talking about... uh, things. Girls’ things.” She can’t just say that they have just talked about him and his friend.

Chanyeol chuckles and then he mutters, “Alright. I will just call you again later. Have fun, Baekhyun. Bye.”

“Okay... Bye, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers again, a smile playing on her lips as she is thankful that he is understanding and so sweet.

Once the call is ended, Joonmyeon walks up to her and sits on her bed. Baekhyun smiles at her friend as the infamous Joonmama is back.

“I’m happy that you are happy. Chanyeol looks like a sweet guy.”

“Indeed, he is so sweet.” Baekhyun admits truthfully as she sighs in content.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Morning, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol greets her as soon as she climbs into his car. She smiles at him and leans over to peck his cheek.

“Good morning, Chanyeol.”

He grins and reaches his hand aside to pat her perfectly pinned hair.

“Did you have a good sleep?” He asks her and Baekhyun nods.

“I did. Anyway, enough of the cheesy talk. It’s still too early.” She jokes and playfully shoves his arm away.

Chanyeol laughs and mutters an ‘alright, alright’ before he starts the ignition and he drives them towards the college.

They find a good spot to park the car and stay inside to chat for a few good minutes.

Chanyeol runs his hand on her hair gently as he keeps on telling how pretty she is or how cute she is dressed for today. Baekhyun blushes and tells him to stop it because her white sweater is plainly not special and certainly bigger than her real size and that her dark brown uniform skirt is just like what others would wear.

“You look squish able.” Chanyeol teases her as he pokes her nose and Baekhyun yelps at that, turning her head aside to avoid his fingers.

She opens her mouth to retort a reply but she stills when Chanyeol pecks her cheek gently. He stares at her in the eyes with that much of honesty and sincerity.

“I mean it. That’s not just a mere sweet talk.”

Baekhyun huffs because she can feel her face warms up real quick.

 

 

 

There’s a gentle knock on the window at the driver side and the both of them find Sehun planting his face flat against the window to try and see through the tinted glass.

“Get out, love birds.” He says and Baekhyun blushes redder while Chanyeol fakes a scoff and ignores the other.

“You want to get out from here? Your class is starting in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nods with a nervous smile because as soon as they step out of his car, they will face the unexpected things of the first day being a couple.

The first to greet them is Sehun who is waiting patiently by the hood of Chanyeol’s car and as soon as he sees her, he comes up to her while wearing a smile on his mouth.

“Hello, Baekhyun. I know we don’t talk much but congrats for, you know, taming the giant’s picky heart.”

Baekhyun giggles at his words and Chanyeol comes up to her and loops his arm around her shoulder.

“Stop trying to brain wash her, you people.”

“I’m not brain washing her. Who else, by the way?” Sehun questions teasingly.

Chanyeol grumbles a soft, “My mom.”

It makes Baekhyun smiles and she unconsciously wraps her arm on Chanyeol’s waist.

Joonmyeon comes climbing down from Yixing’s car after it’s parked properly. She greets them as she joins by Baekhyun’s side to listen to the conversation going on between them.

Sehun starts another one though as he looks around, as if trying to search for something.

“Excuse me, but where is Kyungsoo?”

“She usually takes the bus. I don’t know why she takes so long today. Class will start in ten more minutes and usually she has arrived twenty minutes before I arrived.”

“Maybe you could, you know, fetch her from her house? Her house is the furthest away from here and she wakes up so early in the morning everyday just to catch the bus.” Joonmyeon suggest and it makes Sehun thinks for a moment.

“Alright. I think I will do that.” He smiles to them both.

“Kyungsoo is really soft and shy,” Baekhyun starts, “she might not show it too often but she is kind of scared of starting a new relationship so please be careful with her.”

“I understand. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate that you trust me enough.” Sehun says with a grateful smile that Baekhyun can’t help but to reply back with her smile.

 

 

 

“Oh God!” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds tired and breathless as she stops beside them.

Joonmyeon fusses over her unruly hair and thin layer of sweat adorning her face and Sehun looks worried.

“The bus breaks down in the middle. The driver tells us to take another bus but there’s none passing and I have to walk towards the next bus stop for fifteen minutes...” She whines, in the edge of crying and Joonmyeon quickly cups her cheeks and rubs her thumbs under her eyes to wipe the still unshed tears.

“Don’t cry, Kyungiepoo. It’s okay, darling.”

Kyungsoo nods and cuddles onto Joonmyeon’s shoulder. Sehun looks like he wants to say something but he holds back.

“Hello, you people!” Baekhyun hears that familiar voice talks beside her ear and before she could even react, the owner of that high pitches voice pokes both of her sides, making Baekhyun squeals. Chanyeol grabs her and drags her away from the intruder, out of reflex.

“Oh ho, nice one, Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae fakes whistling.

Baekhyun whines at her act and pushes her on her shoulder.

“Being so touchy in the early morning... I can’t believe you would taint my innocent eyes like this,” Jongdae says solemnly, pretending to cry.

“Let’s just go to class now.” Joonmyeon sighs as she drags Kyungsoo away.

Baekhyun says an okay before she turns to Chanyeol who is grinning down at her.

“I’ve got to go now.”

“Alright. I will see you at break later.” Chanyeol replies, before patting her head gently.

It makes Baekhyun smiles and she tiptoes to peck his cheek.

“Bye.” She grins at him before waving her hand and then she spins around to run towards her friends.

Chanyeol lets out a delighted sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You are such an... affectionate couple.” Jongdae comments as they finish their class and now walk towards the lunch room.

It’s like a habit already that they all gather together at the second table from the largest window in the lunch room to chat and relax.

“Is it a bad thing?” Baekhyun asks, worrying her lips.

“No, it’s just unexpected from you because before this, you insist on being single for so long.”

“I think it’s sweet though.” Kyungsoo comments with a smile.

Joonmyeon agrees, “Yeah, it’s such a nice change to see coming from you, Baekhyun.”

Yixing is already by the table when they arrive and Joonmyeon smiles at her boyfriend, reaching for his hand to intertwine their fingers together.

“Kyungsoo, you sit with me here.” Jongdae drags the shortest girl who is whining for being taken away from the two calmest girls.

“Why?”

“Baekhyunnie will be having her boyfriend sitting beside her. You wouldn’t want to be the third wheel, won’t you?”

Kyungsoo shakes her head no and she scoots closer to Jongdae when she sees Chanyeol coming towards them together with Sehun.

“Hey,” Chanyeol taps Baekhyun on her cheek playfully, earning a wide grin from the girl.

Sehun settles into the empty space beside Kyungsoo as Baekhyun looks at it from the corner of her eye. She can’t help it. One of the traits of being a girl is to pay attention to your surroundings.

“How’s class?” Chanyeol questions as Baekhyun leans close to his side to simply maintain an innocent skin ship and also to show him that she is okay with public display of attention.

“I don’t really remember. Not paying attention though.”

He sends her an amused smile and pinches her nose gently.

“How could you? What would you do for the future quizzes?”

Baekhyun grins, “I’ll just copy Kyungsoo’s notes later.”

“Silly.” Chanyeol chuckles as he knocks onto her temple playfully.

“Oh so sweet you two.” Jongdae sighs while staring, completely in jealousy.

Baekhyun leans close to her boyfriend’s shoulder just to rile Jongdae up for always teasing her. The look coming from Jongdae is silly and it satisfies Baekhyun.

It’s nice to have someone to talk to and not being the third wheel again. Usually Baekhyun would be third wheeling in between Joonmyeon and Yixing but now that she has a boyfriend, she could cuddle to her heart content.

“DaeDae, you are alone?” Minseok oppa’s voice rings as he comes closer. Jongdae’s eyes shine and she greets her boyfriend with a sloppy kiss on the lips.

“It’s really like a happy family,” Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun as they simply observe their friends.

Joonmyeon and Yixing are whispering sweet nothings to each other. Jongdae is heavily making out with Minseok oppa and Kyungsoo is giggling at the light jokes Sehun is telling her.

Baekhyun doesn’t even know how she could come up strongly on being single and not ready to mingle before this.

 

 

 

“We only have ten more minutes before the next class.” Joonmyeon says.

“Okay,” Baekhyun hums before turning to Chanyeol, “are you going to wait again?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol smiles while arranging her bangs.

“Alright. Let’s have lunch at that diner today.” She proposes, getting a light laugh from him.

“Again? You seem to be addicted with the dishes.”

“Yes, I am.” She whispers before pecking him on the cheek and then standing up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun relaxes on her bed while tapping a reply to Chanyeol.

It doesn’t seem like it but time passes so quickly and the next thing Baekhyun realizes, it’s her one month anniversary with Chanyeol in two days.

They get along very well. The visit to her house also has gone great. Chanyeol manages to capture her mother’s love and her father’s approval even though the old man doesn’t say anything about it.

The skin ship between them increases a bit slowly but steady. They hold hands a lot now, in anywhere they go. Chanyeol has some habits he develops as he is with her. He often hugs her close by holding onto her hipbones and he likes to kiss her temple.

It’s sweet, Baekhyun really loves it when a man gives a kiss on the forehead. It’s just really gentle and caring.

Baekhyun has also got some new habits of hugging him on his waist or even snuggling her face onto his chest. She even likes her short height now because she could bury her face onto his warmth.

They still go to lots of dates and Baekhyun likes every single one of it. Chanyeol knows how to make a date perfect and he knows what to do and what not to do when he is with her.

But there’s still something left.

They haven’t kissed yet. On the lips.

It’s really nice of Chanyeol because he still remembers that she wants them to go slow but now Baekhyun is impatient. Chanyeol is too caring for his own good.

When she watches Joonmyeon getting sweet kisses on her lips from Yixing, she can’t help but sighing in envy.

Jongdae has that tendency to exchange her saliva with her boyfriend at anytime and anywhere and it seriously drives Baekhyun crazy because sometimes she imagines it to be her and Chanyeol.

She is not a pervert, okay?

It’s just that her surroundings turn her into like this. And maybe because she is a bit too... can she say it?

She is a bit... hormonal these days.

Her eyes seem to lock onto Chanyeol’s lips nowadays. Those lips seem so thick and plump and she wonders how to be kissed by them.

That’s why she plans of getting a kiss from Chanyeol on their one month anniversary, no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks her as they make their way towards his car after spending their lunch date successfully again. Such a sweet and perfect guy Chanyeol is.

“I’m fine. Why?” Baekhyun asks back after they get into the car. Chanyeol helps her with the seat belt when she looks like she is having a hard time with it. She smiles at him and murmurs a soft thank you to him. He smiles and pats her head gently.

“Nothing, you are just... spacing a lot and also you stare at me a lot. Is there something on my face?” Chanyeol asks, one hand flying up to feel on his face as his other hand stays on the steering wheel.

Baekhyun covers her nervousness with a laugh and she takes his hand away, holding on it.

“I just think about some things.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” He tries and the answer he gets from her is a shrug.

“Nothing important. Don’t worry.”

“Alright. If you say so.” He gives her hand a squeeze.

On the other hand, Baekhyun internally scolds herself for being too obvious. She is staring at his lips while he is talking. Just how stupid she is?

She can’t just come up to Chanyeol and say let’s kiss. That would be very embarrassing and too bold.

Oh gosh, she turns into Jongdae on each day.

“Baekhyun, are you sure you are okay? I’m worried.” He says again, slowing the car and stopping at the red light.

She then realizes that she is spacing out again.

“No, I’m okay, Chanyeol. No need to worry.” She tries to give him a reassuring smile and he nods, but he still has that concerned look in his eyes.

“I’m fine.” She presses while reaching up to pinch both of Chanyeol’s cheek. He pretends to bite her fingers and she laughs softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tomorrow will be one month anniversary with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun starts up as the three girls and she are searching for a quick assignment in the library. The guys are either having classes or on the way here.

“It’s been a month already?” Joonmyeon asks with a smile as she looks up from her notes.

Kyungsoo giggles softly while covering her mouth with her palms, pencil down on the table.

“So, what are you planning for him? Anniversary sex?” Jongdae mutters nonchalantly, making Kyungsoo whines at the sudden inappropriate word.

Baekhyun rolls her eyes. “Please. We haven’t even kissed yet.”

The look on Jongdae’s face shows that she is shocked.

“I can’t believe you, Baekhyun! Oh God. I feel nauseous now, ugh...”

“What’s wrong with not having kissed until now? You are just too pervert, Jongdae.” Joonmyeon comments, frowning at her friend.

Jongdae sends her a look, “When did you have your first kiss with Yixing then?”

All the girls lock their eyes on Joonmyeon while waiting and the said girl blushes, “We... um, two weeks after we got together?”

“See? You are just undeniably slow, Baekhyunnie!”

The statement makes Baekhyun frowns.

“Am I?” She questions again, getting a strong nod from Jongdae.

“Well, Myeonnie, what did you do in your one month anniversary?”

“I, I,” Joonmyeon stutters, blushing red by now, “We did some... touching...”

Jongdae looks so ecstatic and Kyungsoo covers her red face with her book.

“Did Yixing make you feel good? Did you get naked?”

“J-Jongdae!” Joonmyeon hisses, face blazing red.

“Just answer me!”

“We- y-yes, we got... naked, b-b-but we didn’t do anything at that time!” She hisses lowly and Baekhyun feels the atmosphere around them gets hotter on each second.

She can’t help but admits that she sometimes imagines Chanyeol and her getting on it. And, damn, it’s hot.

“See? You two are so innocent, I can’t even- argh!” Jongdae grunts, hitting Baekhyun on her arm.

“Let us have our own pace, Jongdae. We are not pervert like you and Minseok oppa who had gone at it the moment you got together.” She teases.

“How did you know we fucked at the first day?” Jongdae sends her a surprised face.

Baekhyun shrieks, “You did? I was just, just saying things! Eww, Jongdae, you nasty girl!”

Kyungsoo cries at the intensity of their talk and Joonmyeon tries her best to calm her down by whispering, “It’s okay, Kyungsoo, you will understand this later...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Happy one month anniversary.” Chanyeol shows up in front of the door while handing her a bouquet of red roses.

Baekhyun has just woken up from her sleep and it’s Saturday. Chanyeol is so punctual.

She grins shyly and takes the bouquet before grabbing his wrist to pull him inside. Her mother greets him and Chanyeol bows to the woman politely, as to disturb the family morning.

“You don’t disturb us, Chanyeol darling. Go up with Baekhyun but don’t lock the door. You hear me, Baekhyun?”

The said girl whines in embarrassment before dragging her boyfriend upstairs. Chanyeol is laughing and she huffs at him.

“Look around, sneak around, snoop around. I’m going to take a bath.” She announces while gently putting the bouquet on her desk. She hears Chanyeol humming at her words and she grabs her towel and clothes before heading up into the bathroom.

It’s not that she is not embarrassed with bathing while having a boyfriend waiting for her, but he comes unannounced while she has just woken up and all groggy. She needs to be pretty and smells good too.

Baekhyun takes a quick bath and puts on her t-shirt and hot pants, before running back out only to find Chanyeol sitting down on her bed while reading on one of her novels.

“Hey. I read this.” He says with a smile.

Baekhyun nods to tell him that it’s okay while rubbing her wet hair with the towel. He smiles at her and motions her to come closer, and then he grabs the towel and rubs her hair gently.

“You are so sweet.” She says softly while hiding back a smile. He laughs at her comment while gently untangling her messy locks.

“There.” He presses a quick kiss on her forehead. Baekhyun closes her eyes and smiles.

“Thanks.”

He then continues seeing her collection of books while she combs her hair before joining him on her bed.

“We are not out for a date today?” She questions while leaning her head sideways on his shoulder.

Chanyeol gets her onto a more comfortable position before pulling her close.

“Do you want to?”

She contemplates for a moment before shaking her head no.

“Let’s stay home today.”

“Okay.” He caresses her head.

Baekhyun smiles at every single gentle act he is doing. And she is getting nervous abouy what she plans in their anniversary.

Maybe she needs to find the right time.

 

 

 

 

 

They scoot backwards until they lean against the wall by her bed and continue to chat and read books.

Chanyeol keeps his arm on her while his fingers continue to caress her head. Baekhyun closes her eyes and snuggles into his shoulder while purring softly, book completely forgotten.

She hears him laughs softly at her act and he puts his full attention on her.

“You are acting like a kitten.” He comments, turning himself to face her fully.

Baekhyun sends him a wide grin while closing her eyes as Chanyeol holds onto her face and rubs her cheeks with his thumbs.

“A very cute little kitten.” He adds, laughing softly.

“You said I’m a puppy that one time.” Baekhyun says with a smile. She hears Chanyeol shifts before she feels his warmth right in front of her face.

“You are every single cute thing.”

Baekhyun opens her eyes and finds him staring straight into her eyes. He is smiling gently to her and Baekhyun feels all the affection flooding warmly in her chest.

This is such a perfect time.

With that in mind, Baekhyun easily closes the small gap between them by pressing her lips onto his. The first soft kiss doesn’t take longer than five seconds and she backs away to see his face.

Chanyeol stares dazedly at her before he breaks into a shy but happy grin.

“I begin to wonder when I could kiss you.” He whispers softly while continuing to thumb her cheeks.

Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle, “I begin to wonder when you would kiss me.”

He laughs at her response before cupping her cheeks and gives her a questioning look.

“So I can kiss you now?”

She smiles, “Anytime you want.”

Then Chanyeol easily tilts her head up and claims her mouth into a proper kiss. Baekhyun closes her eyes and she almost mewls from the feeling.

Her boyfriend has such a pair of plump lips and they are so soft just like pillow. The way he moves them is so gentle and slow, making Baekhyun almost groans in frustration because wants it hard. They have been waiting for so long for this kiss to happen.

“Chanyeol...” She whispers his name when he leans back. The magic from the kiss lasts for a moment and she relishes in the feeling of having him kisses her.

He waits for her next words and is patiently watching, trying to coax any kind of reaction from her.

Baekhyun then tugs onto his shirt with her fists curling into the fabric tightly, resulting him toppling over her. He steadies himself with his palms against the bed just beside her thighs to not crush her.

“Kiss me again.” She demands, hands creeping up to clutch onto his neck.

Chanyeol looks dumbfounded at first before he laughs and holds onto her right cheek with his hand.

“As you wish.”

Then he kisses her again, a little bit less slowly than before and Baekhyun sighs in delight. How many has she imagined this scene?

She whines when he is about to back away and she presses her mouth against his to continue, this time with her parted lips indirectly inviting him.

Chanyeol makes a soft sound akin to groan before he pushes past her lips with his tongue. Baekhyun moans at that and she tightens her hold onto his neck. Shit, things just get real and she likes it so much.

His other hand runs up to hold onto the back of her neck while he easily guides her head to the angle he desires. Baekhyun breathes into his mouth while submitting to his silent command to follow his order. She follows his pace a little too eager actually.

Baekhyun has never gone this far with her past boyfriends, which are not many. The furthest she has gone with them is just pressing lips.

But with Chanyeol, she wants so much more.

The way he easily tangles their tongues together sends a flame to her whole body and she moans into the kiss. He seems to realize what he is doing and he quickly backs away, retracting his tongue back out from her mouth and staring wide eyed at her.

“Baekhyun, I-I’m sorry.” He mutters, licking his lips nervously and Baekhyun has almost dived back to kiss him again but she holds it in.

“Why are you apologizing? I like it so much.” She admits and she hugs him tight, burying her face onto his chest. She can hear his fast heartbeats and she secretly smiles at the impact she has on him.

His arms slowly come to curl around her and she feels him giving a gentle kiss on her crown.

“Gosh. Baekhyun, you are driving me crazy...”

She giggles and tightens her hug just because.

“Happy one month anniversary, Chanyeollie.” She mutters. He takes a sharp intake of breathe before he buries his face against her neck.

“You are so going to kill me one of these days, Byun Baekhyun.” He mutters, tone so happy and Baekhyun doesn’t miss the increasing of his heartbeats.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gets longer in each chapter. Look, it's almost 5k for this one XD  
> Tell me what you think about this story, girls! I need to know how much you are liking this. Thanks for reading. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Slight rated scene ahead.

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, tell me more about your date with Sehun?” Baekhyun says while the two of them are walking along the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Kyungsoo blushes and fiddles with her lithe fingers.

“It... It was really fun. I cried a little after the rollercoaster ride and it was so embarrassing! But Sehun said it was okay to cry and he said that I was cute...”

Baekhyun whimpers softly at those two’s cuteness. Kyungsoo and Sehun have gotten very close for a few weeks. They have gone to lots of dates and never once has Kyungsoo complained. Those dates always end up successful.

“Do you like him now?”

Kyungsoo palms her warm cheeks, lips shaped into a heart as she smiles.

“I do. I like him a lot now, Baekhyunnie. What should I do?” She asks worriedly.

Baekhyun pats her back, “It’s great! So when later he would ask you to be his girlfriend, you wouldn’t have any doubt.”

The other glances at her and tucks her hair softly behind her ear, “You think so?”

“I’m sure.” Baekhyun nods.

 

 

 

 

Ah, such a nice weather. Baekhyun thinks such nice life she has. She has her friends and great boyfriend.

Glancing at Kyungsoo, she sees her friend typing a reply message on her phone with her lips curl up into a shy smile. Aha, it must be a message from Sehun.

Baekhyun is about to tease her about it when suddenly Kyungsoo lets out a surprised squeak and Baekhyun sees a hand stealing the phone away.

The both of them turn around to find the culprit and Kyungsoo freezes on her spot.

It’s Kim Jongin, the sleepy dancer who broke her heart.

“Who’s Sehun?” He asks straightly while boring his hard gaze on the frozen girl.

Baekhyun sees that Kyungsoo is unable to answer because she is still in shock and she takes the attention.

“That’s not your business.”

Kim Jongin sends her a glare and Baekhyun is not even afraid. She can deliver a hard kick on where it hurts the most.

“I ask you who is Sehun! Is that the boy you hang around with? That’s him?!” He insists, now practically hissing into Kyungsoo’s face.

Baekhyun steps forward and hides her friend behind her back. Kyungsoo is trembling and on the verge of crying now. She can’t let this rude boy doing as he wishes.

“You do not talk to my friend with that tone, Kim Jongin.” She presses back.

He is not fazed and keeps glaring, “Stay out of this, Baekhyun. This is between the two of us.”

Baekhyun scoffs.

“Us? You guys had never gotten together!” She hisses and grabs Kyungsoo’s phone out of his grip despite her being so short in height.

Kim Jongin is practically fuming by now and steps forward to talk back to her, when Baekhyun sees an arm pushes him away and he stumbles back.

“I warn you to not get too close to my girlfriend.” Chanyeol says sternly while standing in front of her.

Baekhyun sighs in relief and she turns around to aid to Kyungsoo. Her friend is a sobbing mess by now and she quickly pulls her into a hug.

“This is between Kyungsoo and me so I suggest you all step away.”

Baekhyun hisses at him. How dare he.

“Kyungsoo?”

All of them turn to the new voice and once they see Sehun, Kim Jongin hisses in anger.

“You fucker.”

Sehun walks to the sobbing girl and Baekhyun gives him the space. He is worried on why Kyungsoo is crying and he wipes her tears away.

“Don’t touch her!” Jongin barks to him, attempting to walk closer but Chanyeol pushes him back on his shoulder.

“Don’t even think of getting closer to Kyungsoo.” He tells him.

Baekhyun decides to help her boyfriend, “Who do you think you are? You don’t have the right to rule her!”

At that, Jongin stops and glances away.

“You will talk to me later, Do Kyungsoo.” He states lowly before walking away to the opposite direction.

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?”

The sobbing girl shakes her head and keeps sniffling. Sehun is still holding onto her and tries to stop her cry.

“It’s okay. He won’t do this again. I won’t let him.” Sehun promises and Kyungsoo nods absentmindedly, before she is pulled into his embrace.

Baekhyun sighs. She talks too quick about nice life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That fucking jerk!” Jongdae screeches while slamming her hand down. Minseok has this difficult face as he tries to calm his girlfriend down but he is angry as well.

“So, he just left after that?” Joonmyeon asks with her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

Baekhyun nods at her and sighs. A hand massages the back of her neck softly and she looks up to find Chanyeol sending her a calming smile.

“I’m worried about Kyungsoo.” Joonmyeon whispers while biting down on her bottom lip.

Yixing is staring straight at nothing while his expression is hard and stern.

“I’m going to talk to him tomorrow when I see him at dance practice.” He announces.

“Do you think it’s a good idea? Should we try to impose on their problem?” His girlfriend asks in worry.

Yixing sighs, “He is taking this too far. He made Kyungsoo cried and I don’t think this will be the last time he would pull a trick like this. What would we do when he would corner Kyungsoo when we couldn’t be around her?”

Baekhyun nods.

“I wonder how Sehun is calming her.”

Sehun takes the initiatives to drive her home because she is a sobbing mess and has no control over how much her tears flow out.

“Who’s that guy anyway?” Chanyeol asks suddenly, making five pairs of eyes lock onto him.

“What? Should I not ask about him?” He asks again hesitantly.

“His name is Kim Jongin,” Joonmyeon starts slowly, “Kyungsoo used to be very close to him. You could say they were going out but without any clear status between them.”

Jongdae grunts.

“And he fucked everything over with courting another girl without having any kind of guilt. That fucker.”

Minseok hugs Jongdae close to calm her down because apparently, his girlfriend is too angry right now.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Chanyeol comments softly.

Yixing pats his back, “No need to be sorry. That’s not even your fault.”

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun cuddles close to him.

“Alright, enough talking about him.” Jongdae mutters before staring at the other two girls.

“We are having a sleep over tonight. My house. Girls time.”

Baekhyun nods. They always do a sleep over when one of them feels down or sad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll drive you to Jongdae’s later.” Chanyeol says as they have arrived at her house.

“No need to. It’s close and I can just walk around.”

“But -”

“No but, Chanyeol. You can rest. I’m not having you as my driver.” Baekhyun says while lightly tapping his cheek.

Chanyeol frowns a bit but it disappears when Baekhyun presses a kiss on his lips.

“You get more daring now.” He comments when she backs away.

Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly but the light blush on her cheeks says otherwise.

“I like this better. You better kiss me more, Ms. Byun.”

She rolls her eyes but chuckles when he traps her against the seat and kisses her lips. Her eyes close when their mouth met and let Baekhyun tells you that she loves kissing Chanyeol.

“Mmh... you should get inside,” he mutters against her mouth.

Baekhyun whispers, “Later,” before winding her arms around his shoulder to get a deeper kiss.

Soft sounds of their lips smacking echo in the car. Baekhyun hums softly as Chanyeol nibbles on her lip teasingly, before she breaks into a smile.

“I think I should get in. My phone keeps vibrating in my pocket. My mom surely starts to think weirdly.”

Chanyeol laughs and leaves a few more pecks on her mouth before retreating back.

“Come to my house tomorrow noon?” He asks, thumbing her hand.

“Of course. I promised you last week, didn’t I?” She beams to him before whispering a quick bye and waves at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, you are feeling okay?” The three of them ask as soon as she gets down from Sehun’s car.

The said girl smiles at them and nods softly.

“I’m fine. We don’t need to have this sleep over actually...”She whispers and Jongdae mutters a ‘nonsense’ before grabbing her bag and climbing upstairs to her room.

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo up as they head up to Jongdae’s room.

As soon as the door to Jongdae’s room is closed, Kyungsoo sees three tubs of ice cream sitting on the floor and thick blankets ready.

It takes her no less than ten seconds before she breaks into hiccups.

“There, there. And you say we don’t need a sleep over?” Jongdae says to her, caressing her head.

Kyungsoo whimpers as tears run down her cheeks. They settle on the carpeted floor and with blankets around them, they wait for Kyungsoo to calm down a bit.

Her nose is red and keeps sniffling as dried tears are visible on her chubby cheeks. A tub of ice cream is placed in her hands.

“You okay now?” Joonmyeon whispers to her.

Kyungsoo nods before wiping her eyes with her curled fists. The three of them would have cooed for her cuteness if not for her being in this sadness.

“Thank you so much for doing this for me...” She mutters softly, staring at them.

“What are friends for? Don’t even mention it.” Baekhyun says with a smile and reaches over to pinch her cheek, making Kyungsoo pouts slightly.

“Oh, why are you still so cute even with those puffy eyes?” Jongdae remarks with a laugh and Kyungsoo’s pout grows deeper.

“When will you girls stop treating me like a kid?” She sulks.

The three of them giggle, “Until you stop being all innocent and drop your crybaby habit!”

Kyungsoo shoves a spoonful of her favorite chocolate ice cream, ignoring three laughing girls surrounding her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know, girls? Sehun is so kind. He hugged me while I cried and he didn’t even mind my tears staining his shirt.” Kyungsoo murmurs dreamily while snuggling into the heaps of blankets.

“I really like seeing you with Sehun. You two fit together.” Joonmyeon whispers into the dark as her fingers make soft caresses along Kyungsoo’s hair.

Cuddling before they sleep is what they always do. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo always find themselves to be in the center because apparently Kyungsoo is a coward for sleeping at the side. Joonmyeon loves staying at the side and Jongdae just acts like she is great in everything.

Kyungsoo would always snuggle to Joonmama as what she likes to call her and Baekhyun is just being a very good pillow for Jongdae.

“I don’t know what Jongin wants,” Kyungsoo starts again, “but if he wanted to talk, then I will talk to him.”

“Are you sure, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes. We haven’t had a proper closure so I think this would be a good chance.”

“Alright if you say so.”

“Heyyy, enough about boys! It’s girls night time!” Jongdae screeches.

Kyungsoo giggles at her.

“So, I bought a few new bras and panties! We are all around the same size so I guess I could see you girls trying on them. And I got that new nail polish I was talking about! The color is so pretty and that other one smells like chocolate!”

“Can I try that chocolate one tomorrow, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks excitedly.

“Of course! But promise me you would also try the new bras and outfits.”

“I don’t feel good about this.” Baekhyun mutters, yelping when Jongdae tickles her waist.

“Jongdae! Don’t even start!”

“Girls, let’s sleep. I’m dozing off...” Joonmyeon murmurs softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongdae, I don’t feel confident enough with this.” Joonmyeon says desperately.

“You have to be confident! Look at your plump ass, Joonmyeonnie!” Jongdae tells while staring at the way the tight jeans shows her friend’s ass.

“Why would you even bought this?” Joonmyeon sighs.

“I had your face in my mind when I saw this! Please, wear this for today for me!”

Joonmyeon sighs again. No one could win against Jongdae.

“Kyah! It’s so pretty!” Kyungsoo squeals while staring at her fingers after Baekhyun helps her applying the nail polish.

“Now, it’s your turn Baekhyun!” Jongdae throws some outfits into her arms.

Baekhyun blinks at the fabrics and heads towards the bathroom to put them on.

Kyungsoo is still staring at her nails with shining eyes and Joonmyeon is watching the way the jeans hug her bottom while wondering how her boyfriend would react with this; when Baekhyun squeaks from the bathroom.

“Kim Jongdae!! Are you crazy?”

The said girl is cackling on the bed.

“Come out, Baekhyun! Let me see!”

The bathroom door creaks open and Kyungsoo yelps as her face reddens. Joonmyeon sighs and Jongdae cackles again.

“I feel like I’m not wearing anything.” Baekhyun grumbles.

Apparently, Jongdae gives her a push-up bra and a low cut white shirt, along with red skirt. The skirt is okay, but Baekhyun is not really sure she is ready to go outside like this. It’s like everyone could see her chest and her breasts are pushed up by the bra, making her cleavage looks so visible and... sexy, she admits.

“You look so good, Baekhyunnie!” Jongdae gives her two thumbs up.

“I’m sorry but Jongdae is right. You are indeed so sensual with that.” Joonmyeon says with a small smile.

Kyungsoo is still blushing but she claps her hands, “Baekhyunnie, you look so amazing!”

Baekhyun grunts and stands in front of the mirror.

“You girls think so?”

Oh gosh, it feels like her breasts are going to pop out. She admits it’s so sexy but she wonders how Chanyeol would react to this.

“Kyungsoo, put this one, okay?”

“Okay!” Kyungsoo gives them her cute eye smiles before padding softly towards the bathroom.

The three of them sigh with a motherly smile.

“She is so cute. What should we do?”

“Squish her, cuddle her, tickle her.”

Kyungsoo takes quite a long time in the bathroom before she stutters a soft, “Jongdae?”

“Yeah, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks back with an excited grin.

“I... I don’t think I’m good with... this...”

Kyungsoo seems shy to even come out so Jongdae enters the bathroom and squeals.

“So cute! No, this is not how you wear the shirt! You tuck it into the skirt. Oh gosh, Kyungsoo, I want to eat you up!”

Baekhyun waits impatiently because, hey, Kyungsoo’s cuteness is something that should be shared!

As soon as Jongdae drags a whimpering Kyungsoo out of the bathroom, both Joonmyeon and Baekhyun squeal, because Kyungsoo in mini skirt is so freaking cute.

The big loose grey shirt is tucked into the denim mini skirt. Even though the shirt is loose and not the real size for Kyungsoo, it makes her looks so small and squishy.

“Kyungsoo, be my daughter.” Joonmyeon fakes a sob.

Jongdae jumps into the bathroom to change into a polo t-shirt one size smaller than hers usual and paired with tight skinny jeans. She looks... tight and curvy.

“Alright, girls! Before going out, let’s take picture first!”

After a few photos with various poses, they head into Jongdae’s brother’s car and the older man blinks at their outfit.

“Jongdae, why are you forcing your style onto them?” Jonghyun oppa asks his sister with a shake of head. He is taking them to the college.

“Hush hush, oppa and just drive.”

The man sighs in amusement before driving them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They get a few looks from people because apparently, Kim Joonmyeon is quite popular for being the dance team leader’s girlfriend and Do Kyungsoo is known as the good pretty girl with calming aura.

Minseok bursts his drink out onto the table when he sees them, mouth gaping, and eyes locked onto Jongdae, or more specifically onto the girl’s bulging chest.

“DaeDae, you will need a punishment.”

Jongdae lets out a mewl.

Joonmyeon looks for her boyfriend but she doesn’t find him and she sighs in disappointment. It doesn’t take long though before she gasps and broad chest pressed against her back.

“Please, Joonmyeon, don’t do this to me.” Yixing mutters tiredly while hiding her plump bottom with his body.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo giggle at what the guy says.

They head to their only class for the day and before they know it, they are done. Baekhyun doesn’t even realize she hasn’t been putting her attention on the class because she is busy wondering on how Chanyeol’s reaction would be.

The walk towards the parking lot is long and Kyungsoo lights up when she sees Sehun.

“Sehun!” She calls, taking the guy’s attention and he spins around to greet her, only to stop in shock and his eyes are trained on her.

“How- what- what are you wearing?” He asks.

“This? Jongdae makes me put this on.” She answers innocently while looking down on herself.

Sehun unzips his leather jacket and quickly covers her legs with it, while his face is pink.

“Please don’t let people see your legs like this... I can’t always be with you to do this.” He murmurs gently and Kyungsoo feels her heart thumps.

She smiles and giggles, before nodding at him.

Baekhyun waves bye to Kyungsoo as she enters Sehun’s car before she herself walks towards her boyfriend who is typing message in his phone.

“Hey,” she greets as she stops in front of him.

Chanyeol looks up at her in a split second before moving back to his phone, but his eyes bulge out as they train back to her.

“Baekhyun, w-what are,” he flails as his face flushes and his eyes are trying to look away from the expanse of her skin.

His reaction is cute and Baekhyun finds herself wants to tease him more.

“We get a makeover from Jongdae and I do admit I look sexy today. People stare at me a lot.”

She sees Chanyeol hisses in jealousy before he shrugs his outer shirt to put it on her front.

“I can’t stand it,” he mutters while glaring at the people around, “get in, Baekhyun.” He commands and Baekhyun thinks he is so hot being demanding like this.

He drives them to his house because they plan a home date a week ago. Chanyeol keeps his gaze on the road with fists tight on the steering wheel. Baekhyun could see his internal fight and it’s cute.

“Just get into my room,” he tells while walking into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

Baekhyun climbs upstairs and sees his messy bed. She smiles before crawling onto it and sniffs his scent.

“Baekhyun, my mom’s out right now so she tells me to-”

He stops when he finds her lying on his bed. Oh, how inviting that sight.

“Baekhyun, g-get up.” He says while avoiding her eyes.

She rises up and sits on the bed. He comes closer, still not looking at her and Baekhyun huffs at that.

Grabbing his wrist, she pulls him onto the bed and he almost crushes her. His eyes flick to her eyes then to her chest before he panics again.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, “but I-I’m a guy and I can’t help but to stare at your... chest again and again.”

Baekhyun smiles at his honesty. She likes it when a guy is gentle and honest.

“It’s okay. Stare as you like.” She brings her fingers to touch his cheeks and kisses him.

Chanyeol seems stiff for a moment before he takes charge in the kiss and Baekhyun lets out a soft mewl when their tongues got tangled together.

His hesitant hands make contact with her thighs and slowly but carefully running to the inside. Baekhyun feels her breath shudders as his warm fingers tickle her but in a very different way.

“Chanyeol,” she breathes his name while dragging her hands to his shoulder to squeeze the flesh.

He drags a sharp intake of breathe before he leans back to stare into her eyes, the gentle brown is clouded with something different. Something that makes Baekhyun excited and wants to know more.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers again before he claims her mouth into an intense kiss, stealing away her breathe.

She gasps into his mouth, mewling in surprise. Chanyeol seems like he wants to do so much more to her and she admits that she wants him as well. They are moving too slow, much to her request at the beginning, and she needs them to be more intimate, more, more.

“...yeol.” Baekhyun murmurs, eyes closing while he drags his lips across her jaw and peppers kisses along the skin.

Chanyeol nuzzles against her neck, making Baekhyun automatically throws her head back to give him more space. His lips are warm against the veins in her neck and Baekhyun lets out a soft pleasured mewl when his mouth slowly moves to the center of her chest.

His breathing is hard and is hitting her cleavage and Baekhyun feels her heart drumming in her chest as she waits in anticipation.

Chanyeol presses a kiss on the upper part of her right breast, eliciting a breathy moan coming from her. He bends her body back a bit as his hands settle on her hips. Baekhyun squeezes her eyes shut and lets Chanyeolpeppers kisses along her upper mounds.

“C-Chanyeol, we-”

The soft sound of door closing downstairs makes Chanyeol jolts up in surprise before he regains his consciousness and scoots away as if he was burnt. Baekhyun stares at him questioningly and sees him hissing and scolding himself.

“Chanyeo-”

He grabs his previous abandoned outer shirt and puts it on her while closing his own eyes tightly.

“Baekhyun, I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t do that.” He says in guilt, eyes still closed and eyebrows furrowed.

Baekhyun gapes at his reaction and she feels so lucky to have found a guy like this. He is gentle and so caring. Oh gosh.

“Chanyeol, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” She smiles while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He shakes his head, face flushed in pale pink. He looks so cute.

She can’t help it and she places their forehead together before pressing a soft kiss on his mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open before he looks away in guilt.

“Look at me.” She demands and he slowly drags his gaze back on her.

“You don’t have to feel bad or anything. You don’t force me into anything at all. I want that too and I’m a big girl. I know where to kick that will hurt you the most.”

Chanyeol breaks into a small grin from her words.

“I’m sorry, but you are just too seducing,” he murmurs lowly.

“I know, right. I’m happy to get this kind of reaction from you. It shows that I still have the sex appeal.”

Chanyeol grips onto her hips, “You don’t know how sexy you are. You don’t know what you have done to me.”

Baekhyun giggles.

“Alright. I know now what I should do to make you act so dominant like just now.”

“Please, Baekhyun, don’t even try again. I just... I just can’t hold myself back. I’m a healthy guy with wild imagination and you don’t want to know how often you have appeared in it.”

She cackles out loudly before kissing his mouth with a smooch.

“I get it. I’m flattered.”

Chanyeol sighs in defeat as she laughs again, before he then joins her into laughing. He scoops her into her lap while buttoning his shirt he puts on her just now.

“I want you to put this on until I could calm myself. You can choose the movie and I’m heading to the bathroom now.”

He ignores her as she laughs into his bed.

Baekhyun sighs while smiling. Such a cute yet lovely boyfriend she has.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, they can't help it lol, but Chanyeol is so possessive though XD Hehe, complicated!Kaisoo and innocent!Sesoo! More drama coming~!
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks! Merry belated Christmas! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Slight rated scene ahead.

 

 

 

“So, is there anyone who wants to thank me?” Jongdae asks, tapping her fingers on top of the table.

Baekhyun stops pressing numbers into her calculator and Joonmyeon blinks in between writing down the counting, while Kyungsoo halts in the middle of stuffing her favorite chocolate muffin into her mouth.

“About what?”

Jongdae looks like she is about to cry before grabbing the pillow from Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Hello? Your sexual escapades?”

The three girls form an O with their mouth.

“Well, I don’t get anything done except a few more kisses but still, thanks, Jongdae.” Baekhyun winks to her.

“I-I... Should we really talk about this?” Joonmyeon looks hesitant before she speaks again, “Yixing was so excited yesterday and we... we went on _it_ for twice...”

“No way! The gentle Yixing?” Jongdae gasps.

Joonmyeon nods shyly before three pairs of eyes fall upon Kyungsoo who is once again having her cheeks puffed from the muffin.

“Yes?” She murmurs.

Thirty fingers grab her while the owners keep muttering, “Cute!”

Kyungsoo giggles at their reaction.

“So, Kyungsoo, what did Sehun do yesterday?”

“Do what?” She tilts her head questioningly. Joonmyeon mewls at the cuteness.

“Like... Baekhyun got kisses from her boyfriend and Joonmyeon got fucked twice by her boyfriend. Did Sehun do something?”

Kyungsoo blushes at the inappropriate chosen words Jongdae uses. She shakes her head no in the end.

“He... took me out to lunch date and... he took me home?”

Jongdae grunts, “Such a passive and boring guy he is.”

“But he,” Kyungsoo continues, grabbing attentions from them, “he stared at me a lot and he hugged me longer than usual. Oh, he... he kissed my cheek.”

She squeals right after telling them that.

“Nice one, Sehun.” Baekhyun comments with a smile.

“I wonder when he would ask Kyungsoo to be his girlfriend...” Joonmyeon wonders.

Jongdae tries to whistle but fails.

“Not long. Kyungsoo won’t be single anymore.”

Meanwhile Kyungsoo is still squealing and giggling at the memory of getting a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m such a genius.”

Minseok’s eyes turn to his girlfriend as the girl speaks.

“And why is that?”

Jongdae points her nicely polished finger to Kyungsoo.

“Everyone is paying attention to her now. It’s all thanks to my super style. Everyone now knows how pretty she is and how delicious her thick thighs are.”

Kyungsoo yelps in embarrassment while covering her thighs with her bag. Sehun looks alarmed and glares around at the people in the cafeteria.

“Yeah, yeah, Kim genius Jongdae-” Baekhyun teases but stops when her eyes catch the sight of someone glaring at them from the corner of the cafeteria.

“Enemy alert. At one o’clock.” She announces and Jongdae glances sharply at the mentioned direction.

“Kim fucking Jongin! What is it that she wants now?” Jongdae grunts.

Kyungsoo bends her head down and plays with the straw of her drink. Her soft action doesn’t go unnoticed by the rest.

“Should I go there and tell him to stop?” Sehun asks as he keeps his glare on the guy across the room.

“Sehun, don’t.” Chanyeol warns.

Kyungsoo grabs Sehun’s wrist and shakes her head.

“Just... just ignore him...”

Baekhyun sighs while leaning her face into Chanyeol’s chest, taking his scent. Her boyfriend holds her close while she is charging her energy by cuddling.

“You guys are so sweet.” Yixing mentions as he watches them silently.

Chanyeol laughs at the compliment and mutters a soft thank you, making Baekhyun smiles from the vibration on his chest when he laughs and speaks. She unconsciously snuggles closer.

“You tired, Baekhyun?” He whispers against her hair.

She shakes her head no and hugs his waist.

“Just a bit sleepy. Don’t worry.”

He pats her arm gently.

“They could win the award for couple of the year.” Joonmyeon says with a laugh.

“Yeah. Who thinks the hard headed Baekhyun would be such a clingy girlfriend like this?” Jongdae asks teasingly while propping her chin with her palm.

“I know, right. You should thank me. I introduced you two.” Minseok tells them with a smirk playing on his lips.

Chanyeol scoffs, “Why are you guys paying so much attention on us? We don’t need that kind of attention.”

“They are jealous of us.” Baekhyun says after unhiding her face from his chest, sticking her tongue to Jongdae’s direction.

“But still,” Chanyeol continues again, “thanks, Minseok. I wouldn’t get this clingy koala without you.”

He gets a pinch on his waist.

“Are you calling me clingy as well?” Baekhyun grits her teeth while looking up at him.

The other laugh at their refreshing interaction. 

By the time their break is ending, Jongdae is cackling while wriggling around in Minseok’s lap and Joonmyeon laughs at what Yixing is telling her.

Kyungsoo blushes while Sehun helps her cleaning her fingers from the chocolate sauce from her bread; completely unaware of the glare from across the room.

Baekhyun sees it. And she chooses to not to mention it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, could you wait for a moment? I’m going to the restroom.” Baekhyun spins on her heels while telling her boyfriend.

Their classes have ended and they are on their way to the parking lot. Baekhyun offers to help him in doing one of his assignments.

“Sure. Let me hold onto your backpack.” Chanyeol grabs the said thing before Baekhyun rushes into the women’s restroom because it seems like she drinks too much grape juice just a while ago.

Chanyeol waits just two steps away from the restroom door and some guys walk out from the opposite restroom for men.

“Hey, Chanyeol! What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you are peeking at girls?” The guy jokes, making him laughs.

“No, guys, I’m just waiting for my girlfriend.” He replies while motioning towards the restroom with his head.

The guys make an oh sound before they tease him.

“We haven’t met this almighty girlfriend of yours.”

As if on cue, Baekhyun walks out and she blinks at the sight of guys chatting with her boyfriend. Upon noticing her presence, Chanyeol smiles and winds an arm around her shoulder to pull her close.

“Guys, she is my girlfriend.” He tells them before muttering to Baekhyun with, “They are in the same classes as me.”

“Hello.” Baekhyun simply greets while wrapping her arm around Chanyeol’s waist to find comfort. She is not the best in dealing with complete stranger.

One of guys whistles.

“Pretty one, Chanyeol. You two fit together.”

“Thanks, guys, but we have to go now. Got a date. See you guys tomorrow.” Chanyeol bids them goodbye before gently dragging Baekhyun away.

“Are they your friends or...?” She asks curiously, looking up to him.

Chanyeol shrugs, “Not friends and not enemy either. Just mere classmates.”

Baekhyun hums.

“That one guy said I’m pretty.” She continues cheekily.

He sends her a stinky look, “And you are happy with that? I have called you cute, sunshine, angel, beautiful, and sexy though.”

Baekhyun scrunches up her nose.

“So cheesy.”

Chanyeol laughs before opening the car door for her to enter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you think we could go out and grab some food first?” Baekhyun asks as she puts her bag down onto Chanyeol’s computer chair.

“We have just arrived though. Why don’t you say this when we were in the car?” Chanyeol fakes a grunt while he bends down a little to pinch his girlfriend’s nose with his fingers. 

She makes a strangled noise of whining.

“Let’s just go by walk. I want the ramyeon at that convenience store.”

Chanyeol sends her a look as she drags him by his wrist out of his bedroom.

“Don’t you think we should take the car? What would we do if it rain?”

Baekhyun waves her hand, “It’s not going to rain. Trust me.”

So with a defeated chuckle, Chanyeol slips into his shoes and lets Baekhyun tangles their fingers together to pull him to walk.

They step into the convenience store and Baekhyun pads towards the noodles aisle, grabbing the attention of the young man standing behind the cashier counter. Chanyeol glares at the man while winding his arms around his girlfriend to show that she is his. The disappointed look in the man’s face is oddly satisfying.

The noodles are steaming and as soon as they find the place to eat just by the window of the convenience store, Baekhyun slurps the delicious red liquid down her throat. It takes Chanyeol one good look at her before he grabs the folded tissues to wipe her mouth.

Baekhyun sends him a smile, “This is so delicious!”

He nods, “Pay attention to your dress, Baekhyun. You wouldn’t want to get chili stain on it.”

She is wearing such an adorable baby pink one piece dress today. It would be a pity to see red spots adorning the pretty fabric.

Baekhyun nods at him before continuing to eat, a bit more carefully now. Chanyeol chuckles before he downs his own noodles.

They get out after they finish eating and with their fingers tangled once again, Baekhyun skips on her steps while swinging their hands together.

“Stop being so cute, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol warns with a smile.

“Oh, telling me to stop being cute is like telling me to eat cucumber. Which means, I can’t.” She reasons with a soft laugh following after.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to retort back but closes it again when he feels cold drops onto his cheek. He looks up right at the time when rains start to fall above their head.

Baekhyun shrieks at the sudden heavy rain but Chanyeol knows that he should have expected this. Rains start really suddenly these few weeks.

With a high pitched squeak, Baekhyun runs faster to reach Chanyeol’s house. He quickly runs after her and tries his best to shield her head from the rain but to no avail, they are perfectly dripping wet once they get into his house.

“Trust you and it won’t be raining, huh?” Chanyeol teases despite having rain drops in his mouth.

Baekhyun is panting as she looks up at him with sheepish smile.

“Let’s get upstairs. I don’t want you to get sick.” He ruffles her messy hair and they shuffle up into his room.

Baekhyun slips into the bathroom as Chanyeol rummages into his closet for spare clothes. He grabs the smallest tee he has and knocks onto the bathroom door, sticking his hand inside to give her the tee.

He then pulls his wet shirt over his head and gets rid of his dripping jeans before rummaging into his closet, trying to find that brown t-shirt he likes to wear, when suddenly his damp phone beeps on top of his bed.

It’s a message from his mom.

I’m stuck in Wheein auntie’s house. Maybe I’ll be back before dinner; if the rain stopped that’s it. Heat up the stew in the fridge if Baekhyunnie is hungry.

Chanyeol sits down on his bed and chuckles. His mom surely loves Baekhyun too much.

Typing the send button of his reply, he misses the creak sound of the bathroom door open.

“Chanyeol, I got my undergarments dripping wet so I hang them in the bathroom.”

He looks up at the sound of her voice and how he wishes he didn’t see.

Baekhyun’s undergarments are wet, means she is not wearing anything... And how could he even give her a plain white tee where he could see every curve and every dip of her body?

“S-Shit.” Chanyeol curses while looking away, fingers gripping onto the bedcovers.

Baekhyun is well aware that his reaction is towards the way his shirt she is wearing right now is thin and is like see-through. But his reaction is cute.

“Are you going to keep avoiding my eyes like that?” She asks while staring blatantly at his half naked state, where the only thing left on him is his boxers.

“B-Baekhyun, I-”

She crawls into the bed and sits right in front of him. Chanyeol is so cute; he is trying his best to not stare at her.

“Chanyeol, look at me.” Baekhyun smiles and teases him, locking her legs around his hips playfully.

His eyes widen comically and she laughs. Her fingers touch his jaws and once their eyes met, Chanyeol resists the urge to look down because the tee she is wearing is crumpled up from the position she is right now and he almost could see her... you know.

“Baekhyun, don’t.” His voice is strained.

She touches his chest and feels the hard thumping against her palm.

“Kiss me, Chanyeol,” she whispers while leaning up.

There is a conflict in his eyes before finally he lessens the gap between their mouths and closes his eyes tightly.

Baekhyun sighs into his mouth, following the pace he leads in their kiss while she drags her cold fingers across his chest, making light touch on his dusky nipple.

His breathe hitches and he lets out a soft groan. The pressure in the kiss coming from him is stronger and it makes her lets out a breathy moan.

Baekhyun scoots closer when he angles his head for a deeper kiss, and he lets out a strangled groan when she accidentally presses her naked private part right against his bulge.

“Argh, Baekhyun- stop-”

She bites his bottom lip while whispering, “It’s okay.”

Chanyeol looks so conflicted and he stares into her eyes which are clouded with something new. He grunts and bucks his hips against her, listening to her whimper.

Confidence increasing so suddenly, Chanyeol holds onto her hipbones and rubs his boxers-covered cock against her again. The sound Baekhyun makes is turning him on even more and he feels himself hardening.

“Chanyeol...” She whispers brokenly, fingers reaching up to twist his messy locks.

He grunts and makes a harder buck forward.

Baekhyun closes her eyes as she feels herself getting stimulated by the way Chanyeol’s erection seems to throb against her and also the rough surface of his boxers giving her the friction.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun,” he whispers lowly, a hesitant hand slowly moving up and making a soft touch against her left breast through the tee.

She lets out a soft moan at the touch. It’s the first time someone else touches her there and she shudders when his thumb brushes over her nipple through the fabric.

“Again,” she mutters into his neck, hips moving forward to meet Chanyeol’s buck.

The air surrounding them gets hotter as Chanyeol nods to her request and cups her breast with his palm. The move pulls a whimper from her and Baekhyun grabs his face to lock their lips together.

Chanyeol is breathing so hard into the kiss as she tangles their tongues lewdly. His hand keeps squeezing her breast while rubbing the hardened nipple with his thumb and his boxers-covered penis is still rubbing against her now-wet intimate part.

“Ah, ah, Chanyeol...” Baekhyun mewls when she feels her quick orgasm hits her.

Staring at her flushed face, Chanyeol grunts and feels his own orgasm hitting him hard and he comes splashing into his boxers. 

It’s quite, save for their ragged breathing and the sounds of rain outside.

Chanyeol thumbs her flushed cheeks.

“Sorry.” He whispers.

Baekhyun shakes her head, “Why are you saying sorry? I want it and we both feel good.”

“Still,” he shrugs, “I should have given you some sweat pants.”

She laughs breathlessly, curling her fingers on the back of his neck. His eyes are staying on her face only and it makes her smiles.

“You don’t even look away from my face.”

Chanyeol flushes in pale pink, “What do I do then? I can’t just stare... down. We did not agree on moving this fast.”

Baekhyun narrows her eyes at him. So apparently he is still talking about her request at the beginning about moving in a slow pace.

“Forget that slow thing. We are quick now.” She says.

“Baekhyun,” he warns her as she climbs onto his lap and begins to pepper kisses on his neck down to his collarbones.

“I’m not doing anything. I’m just appreciating the fact that this is the first time I see you half naked. You are sexy.” She states with a lazy smile.

Chanyeol sends her a look.

“You hang too much around Minseok and Jongdae and get your brain wrecked by them.”

Baekhyun laughs at his words because, well, he is partly true. Jongdae makes a bit of bad influence.

“Anyway,” he starts again, holding onto her waist before lifting her up from him, ignoring her protesting squeak.

“I’m giving you my sweatpants and a hoodie. Get out of that tee.”

Baekhyun purses her lips before suddenly she grins teasingly. Her fingers move towards the end of the tee and she pretends to lift it up.

“Not here! In the bathroom!” Chanyeol groans with closed eyes.

She laughs loudly at his reaction before skipping to him and grabs the sweatpants and hoodie from his hands.

“Alright, I will change into these.”

Chanyeol breathes out a relief sigh as her naked feet pad back into the bathroom.

He feels like losing ten years of his age because of what his girlfriend is doing. She is teasing him and he wonders how long he could hold on before he finally would jump onto her.

Baekhyun emerges out from the bathroom while wearing his gray hoodie and black sweatpants. The hoodie is big on himself and even bigger on her. She looks like the perfect puppy he could cuddle for the whole day.

“I’ll be back.” He says after pecking her cheek before storming into the bathroom to change out of his soiled boxers and to put on a damn shirt because he is starting to feel cold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they are perfectly clothed and calm without anymore teasing, she finally does what she initially wants to do, which is helping him with his assignment.

With her sitting in between his thighs, as she says it’s cold and body warmth is the right thing to do, they begin with writing on the papers and she tells him on what to do.

Chanyeol is quite smart as he nods to everything she tells him and they finish faster than what she thinks they would.

“You help me a lot. Thank you.” He whispers against the side of her temple before kissing it.

Baekhyun grins, “You did great. Now let’s just cuddle and snuggle for rest of the day.”

“The rain has lessened, Baekhyun. Don’t you want to go home?”

“It’s still raining. I’m staying for a moment.” She whispers into his shoulder.

Her breathing gets steadier in the passing minutes and Chanyeol watches with a fond smile. She is curled up on his lap with a curled fist in front of her mouth. Just like a baby.

She has her eyes closed and she doesn’t even hear the sound of his bedroom door softly opens.

“Hey, Mom.” Chanyeol whispers to his mom who is standing at the door.

The woman smiles and makes a gesture of zipping her lips when Chanyeol tells her silently to not say anything. She watches her son carding his fingers through his dozing off girlfriend before she motions that she will be downstairs and she closes the door gently.

Baekhyun makes a soft yelping sound before she completely succumbs into her sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When she is awake, she finds herself still seated on his lap and a blanket over her. Chanyeol is typing message into his phone and he smiles to her when he glances at her.

“You are awake.”

“How long have I fallen asleep?” She asks while yawning, a hand rubbing onto her eye.

He grins and ruffles her hair, “Not too long. Maybe about thirty minutes or more.”

Baekhyun blinks her sleepy eyes before she grabs onto her phone.

“Oh, by the way, Minseok texted me a while ago. Do you want to go to the beach with the others?”

“The beach? When?” Baekhyun asks.

“In a week. So, Jongdae sees the forecasting application and says that it won’t be raining on the starting of summer. We are having our summer break, by the way, in case you forget.”

She makes an O shape on her lips as she has just remembered and he laughs. He couldn’t hold himself and he pecks her mouth.

“Summer break! Yes, yes, of course!”

“And Minseok also tells you to reply to Jongdae’s message because she is nagging again.”

Baekhyun quickly unlocks her phone and sees Jongdae’s long ranting and the way Joonmyeon is telling her to stop.

 

 

 

 

** JDae: ** Summer break is coming girls

** JDae: ** Prepare yourself

** JDae: ** We are going to the beach

** JDae: ** answer me girls

** JDae: ** hello?

** JDae: ** where are you girls going to

** JDae: ** answer

** JDae: ** joonie

** JDae: ** baekkie

** JDae: ** kyungiepoo

** Myeow: ** Jongdae, stop it.

** JDae: ** finally someone!

** Myeow: ** You talk too much...

** Myeow: ** But, wait.

** Myeow: ** We are going to the beach?

** JDae: ** YES WE ARE

** Kyung: ** The beach?! Oh, yay! \\(>_<)/

** Bee: ** I’m in!

** JDae: ** holla baekhyun

** JDae: ** what were you doing with chanyeol

** JDae: ** you were sleeping

** JDae: ** did you do somethin naughty gurl

** Kyung: ** *gasp*

** Myeow: ** You are with Chanyeol?

** Bee: ** Yeah, I fell asleep

** Bee: ** But, no, we were not doing anything!

** JDae: ** i begin to wonder how could you sleep when you are with him

** JDae: ** its such a perfect coincidence ya kno

** Kyung: ** Why would Baekhyun sleep when she is with Chanyeol? I don’t understand...

** JDae: ** oh kyungiepoo

** Kyung: ** Stop calling me that! (>///<)

** JDae: ** when people fall asleep when they are with their lover, it means they have done something nasty in bed

** JDae: ** which we often call with baby making

** Kyung: ** Kyaa, I don’t want to know anymore! (>///<)

** JDae: ** you would be doing it too before you know it kyung

** Kyung: ** ... Joonmama (T_T)

** Myeow: ** Jongdae, please. Just stop.

** Bee: ** Okay, girls, we were talking about the beach just now..........

** JDae: ** oh beach yes

** JDae: ** get ready girls

** JDae: ** we are going bikini hunting tomorrow

** Kyung: ** Bikini?!

** JDae: ** yes kyung. in order to seduce oh freakin sehun, you need sexy bikinis

** JDae: ** you have plumps boobs by the way so you will be really good in bikini

** Kyung: ** I want to cry (T_T)

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, let’s get you home.” Chanyeol scoops her up from his lap.

She nods before putting down her phone and pads towards the bathroom to put on her half dried undergarments. After putting on her one piece dress back, she wears Chanyeol’s grey hoodie again.

“Can I borrow this? It’s really warm.” She snuggles into the collar of the hoodie.

“Of course. Use it as long as you want to.” Chanyeol pats her head. 

Baekhyun smiles up at him before she skips downstairs and finds his mother sipping warm tea alone in the kitchen.

“You are going home already, Baekhyunnie?” The older woman asks, hands reaching up to automatically straighten her naughty locks.

Baekhyun grins and nods, “I spend time here too long. My mom must be so worried. I have to go home soon.”

“Eat a lot, Baekhyunnie. Look at how small you are. I’m afraid you will break.” She jokes while patting the girl’s cheeks gently.

“I will. See you, Mrs. Park.”

Chanyeol ends up dragging her out of his house or the two women won’t be able to stop saying goodbye. After safely strapping the seat belt onto his girlfriend, he drives the car to get her back home.

“I don’t know your mom is home already.” Baekhyun plays with the strings of the hoodie she is wearing.

He hums, glancing at the rear mirror.

“She gets back home when you are still asleep.”

She gasps, “Does she think weirdly that I sleep with your clothes on?”

Chanyeol sends her a look.

“That is the first thing you blurt? Such an innocent mind you have, girlfriend.”

Baekhyun laughs while thumping her feet down.

“I’m joking around with you, boyfriend. Stop being so up tight.”

He huffs and parks the car as they have arrived.

Baekhyun glances outside of the window and she finds the rain is still drizzling in a small amount.

“So, you girls have a plan tomorrow?” He asks, leaning against the steering wheel.

“Yep. Going bikini hunting for the beach plan.” She tries whistling but fails miserably.

The look on Chanyeol’s face when she mentions bikini is surprisingly adorable and shy, that she can’t help reaching up and pecks his mouth.

“Don’t imagine me in bikini tonight. You will see it soon.”

His ears flush in an adorable pink and she laughs at the sight.

“Whatever.” Chanyeol huffs as he tries to cover his embarrassment.

Baekhyun grins and holds onto each side of his cheeks, before planting a wet smooching kiss on his lips.

“See ya, boyfriend.” She mutters then runs out of the car before he can even come up with a reply.

 

 

 

 

** Bee: ** Hey, Jongdae

** JDae: ** yeps?

** Bee: ** Let’s find some pairs of super hot bikinis

** JDae: ** thats the spirit babeee

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so naughty, getting closer like this. lol Did you enjoy the dry hump? Hehehe. More to come during the beach vacation~  
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Jongdae. And bikini and speedos.

Jongdae is too excited. She keeps on doing the group call as they are now driving towards the beach.

Baekhyun sighs as she listens to Jongdae’s voice blarring through the loudspeaker and Chanyeol laughs at her as he is driving the car.

“Talk to me, girls and guys! It’s so boring! Minseok refuses to put on any music!”

Kyungsoo’s soft giggling voice comes as she rides in Sehun’s car.

“So you then choose to annoy us?” Joonmyeon speaks, the sound of Yixing chuckling is heard from behind.

“Yes! Why can’t we go with one car? We can just rent a van and get together instead of driving four cars like this!” Jongdae whines again as she ignores Minseok’s voice of DaeDae stop whining to your friends!

“Maybe if you didn’t bring your whole closet with you then we could do it,” Baekhyun retorts with a scoff.

Jongdae brings so many suitcases that some of them have to be placed in Chanyeol’s car, Sehun’s, and even Yixing’s. They can’t rent a van because of the lack of money and also because they rent a beach house for them.

“Baekhyunnie, you are so cruel to me.” Jongdae fakes a sob from the other line.

All Baekhyun can do is to roll her eyes at the dramatic act while Joonmyeon is laughing and Kyungsoo is giggling softly.

“Jongdae, please. Give the drivers focus and stop being so whiny. Bye.” Baekhyun mutters then hangs up the group call.

Chanyeol chuckles while patting her head.

“You are too hard to her.”

Baekhyun furrows her eyebrows teasingly at him, “So now you are siding with her?”

He quickly shakes his head while his hands continue to drive, following Sehun’s car in front of them.

“Let’s just talk about something else.” He suggests. She waits.

Chanyeol changes the gear, “Are you excited?”

“Of course. We have been planning this for a week! And I have been listening to Jongdae’s plan of rooming with Minseok oppa for a week.” She grumbles in the end.

It makes him laugh.

“Are we there yet?” Baekhyun whines, because she is bored sitting in the car and tired of not capable to move her limbs.

Chanyeol sends her an amused glance before he announces, “Yes, we are.”

Her eyes snap back to the front as he parks the car. From there, she can already see the sight of blue ocean and brown sand, along with some people in swimsuit and ice cream in their hand.

“Oh my gosh, Chanyeol, we are here?” She gasps in excitement while digging her fingertips onto her own legs.

“Yes, girlfriend.” He says before pecking her cheek while helping her unbuckles the seatbelt.

She yelps in excitement as wide grin spreads across her face. Her side of window is knocked by an equally excited Jongdae and Baekhyun soon forgets she has just grumbled about her friend.

The both of them are sprinting away towards the border to squeal.

Kyungsoo is laughing softly while running towards the two of them. Joonmyeon has a motherly smile as she watches the three squealing like little girls.

“What are you waiting for? Go join them.” Yixing urges while gently pushing her back.

Joonmyeon sends her boyfriend a shy nod and then she pecks his cheek softly before walking towards her friends.

Chanyeol chuckles before unlocking his car and begins to take every single luggage out; the other guys doing the same and Minseok looks burdened because Jongdae is bringing her whole bedroom with them.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m rooming with Minseok!” Jongdae exclaims as soon as they enter the beach house.

No one really pays her attention as everyone is awed with the design of the simple yet extravagant look of the place.

Baekhyun drags the clinging Kyungsoo on her arm towards the kitchen because the latter whispers that she wants to see it. The both of them grin at the kitchen.

“I hope you can make us delicious dishes, Kyungiepoo.” Baekhyun tells her as they walk back to where their other friends are still making noises.

“I will try.” Kyungsoo nods shyly.

“There you two are,” Chanyeol smiles to them, “how about your rooming plan? There are still five more rooms empty, because Jongdae is occupying one with Minseok already.”

Kyungsoo tugs onto Baekhyun’s fingers, silently giving her a pleading look.

“I’m rooming with Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol nods with a smile, “Okay. Choose which one you like.”

Joonmyeon then comes to them, looping her elbow with Kyungsoo’s other one, “We are rooming together.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shine with happiness as she giggles cutely.

“Thank you, Joonmama!” Her voice blurts out like a child.

“I won’t let you sleep alone. Who knows how much you will cry.” Joonmyeon teases while poking her chubby cheek.

It makes Kyungsoo puffs her cheeks and the other two giggle while poking onto each side of it.

“We are taking the one near the kitchen.” Baekhyun tells her boyfriend and he nods to her.

“I will be just next door so call me if you needed anything.” He smiles to her and pecks her temple before walking towards the said room.

The three girls go inside the room they have chose and Joonmyeon lets out a happy gasp while looking around the place. She jumps onto the bed and soon Baekhyun joins her and the both of them roll around with laugh.

“I’m sorry that you can’t room together with Chanyeol, Baekhyunnie... You, too, Joonmyeonnie...” Kyungsoo mutters softly, fiddling with her dainty fingers, “All just because I’m being a coward.”

“We don’t do this because of you being a coward, silly,” Baekhyun huffs while talking, “it’s so because we can have pillow fight.”

“Baekhyun, seriously.” Joonmyeon shakes her head in disbelief.

Kyungsoo giggles.

“Hey, stop being all gloomy and negative. Remember that we have a bikini show down tomorrow!”

A squeal escapes Kyungsoo’s mouth as her face flushes in pink.

“It’s embarrassing...”

“You will look really pretty in bikini, Kyungsoo. We are sure of it!”

“B-But do you think the bikini will fit me? I’m fat and-”

“Stop right there. This,” Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo on her cheeks, ignoring the confused whimper from her before continuing, “is not fat. You are plump. Sexily and cutely plump.”

Joonmyeon bites back a giggle by holding her knuckles against her lips.

“P-Plump...?”

“Plump Kyungsoo. You have the roundest breasts here, girl. And you should have seen your butt. They are firm and jiggling.”

Joonmyeon can’t hold back anymore and she laughs loudly at the embarrassed and confused face Kyungsoo is sporting.

“Joonmama, I... I don’t-”

“Let’s stop this before she cries, Baekhyun. We don’t need a crying Kyungsoo in this summer vacation.”

Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo’s whimpering state and she can’t help but to pinch her cheeks. The three of them get change into a more comfortable outfit.

Joonmyeon puts on her Tosca graphic tee and some knee length denim shorts. Kyungsoo is wearing her house one piece dress colored in violet, as Baekhyun gets onto another big sized hoodie she steals from Chanyeol and matches it with her own black hot pants.

Jongdae is lounging around the kitchen when they join her.

“What are you girls doing so long? You are having fun without me?” Jongdae pouts, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She is wearing another piece of her see-through white shirt and red hot pants.

“Jongdae, I can see your bra!” Kyungsoo whispers-screams, face flushes in pink.

“This is to make my life easier, Kyungiepoo. Who knows when Minseok is to attack so I have to be ready at anytime.” She answers with a flip of her hair.

Baekhyun pulls at the said locks and enjoying the hissing coming from Jongdae.

“You leave us alone. Just to do nasty things with Minseok oppa. Such a bad girl.” Baekhyun comments, shaking her head like a wise one.

Jongdae slaps her arm, ignoring the glare from Baekhyun.

“This is the only chance I can spend the whole time with Minseok! You know how my mom is always glaring at me whenever I cuddle with Minseok. I don’t understand what she thinks.”

“She just wants you to be safe. You are living your life too freely.” Joonmyeon comments.

Jongdae huffs, mouth opening to talk but stops when she sees Sehun entering the kitchen.

“Do I disturb you girls? I’m thirsty.” He says with a small smile.

Kyungsoo walks towards the cabinet to grab an empty glass for him and she hands it to him with a shy smile. Sehun grins at her and pats her head thankfully.

“You look cute and comfortable like this.” He adds when he runs his eyes on the way she is dressed.

She stills and then blushes, before waddling over to hide behind Joonmyeon. Jongdae snickers.

“There you all.” Minseok comes, furrowing his eyebrows. He puts an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Want to take a walk a bit and buy some groceries? We need to stock the fridge.”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo agrees instantly as she has a hobby of doing groceries. It’s weird but cute. Sehun volunteers almost immediately.

“I will just stay here.” Joonmyeon says and Baekhyun nods her head, “Me, too. Tired.”

“Alright. We will be back as soon as possible.” Minseok says and is grabbed out of the kitchen by his girlfriend.

Kyungsoo waves bye to them and Sehun follows her closely behind.

“He is whipped.” Baekhyun comments as she locks her gaze onto the way Sehun helps Kyungsoo into her sneakers, much to the girl’s embarrassment.

“Everyone is whipped,” Joonmyeon laughs before she realizes something, “Where is Yixing? Don’t tell me that he falls asleep again. I’m going to check on him, that guy...”

Baekhyun walks out of the kitchen and heads towards the living room when a hand grabs onto the back of the hoodie and teasingly lifts her up as if she was a kid.

“So this is why I can’t find this black hoodie.”

She cranes her neck and grins innocently.

“Hi.”

“Don’t you hi at me, you hoodie stealer.” Chanyeol says at her, pinching her nose.

Baekhyun yelps before he releases his grip from the hoodie. She then grabs his arm and pulls him towards the couch to cuddle together.

“I like your hoodies.” She whispers as she crawls onto his lap and pushes her face into his shoulder to snuggle.

His hands come up to hold her on her hips to steady her. He chuckles.

“I can see that.”

“Give me more of your hoodies.”

“You will take everything and leave me with nothing.” He says.

Baekhyun lifts her head up and grins like a kid getting caught stealing a candy. Chanyeol fakes a scoff at her before he pecks her lips gently.

“You steal my heart and now you steal my hoodie. What’s next?”

She grimaces, “Eww. Cheesy.”

Chanyeol laughs loudly.

“Shut up.” She slaps his chest before snuggling onto it.

Chanyeol reduces his laughter into chuckles as he runs his fingers through her hair.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing truly falls asleep and Joonmyeon ends up falling asleep in his arms as well. Baekhyun decides to let those two asleep before she enters her room to sort some of her things.

Jongdae’s voice is heard so clearly from a few meters away from the front door. Her cackling sound is too loud that Baekhyun finds herself chuckling while shaking her head.

Kyungsoo’s head comes sticking into the room after a few minutes and Baekhyun smiles to her.

“We are back, Baekhyunnie. Do you want to help me with the dinner?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun  drops her phone onto the bed before tangling her hand with Kyungsoo’s and then they head to the kitchen.

Chanyeol is pulling out the groceries and stuffing the frozen things into the fridge. Kyungsoo finds three aprons in the cabinet and hands one to Baekhyun before putting one onto herself.

The dinner preparation is calm as Kyungsoo is humming softly while chopping down the shrimps and squids. Baekhyun helps her by chopping the onions and veggies. Chanyeol is even helping in taking out the bowls and cutleries.

“Where is Joonmyeonnie?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Asleep. With Yixing. They are so cute I can’t even wake them up.” Baekhyun sighs in delight.

Kyungsoo giggles.

“Do you need any more help?” Sehun comes and stands beside Kyungsoo.

“No, it’s okay. I get everything under control.” She smiles up to him and Sehun blinks at the cute sight. Chanyeol snickers at his whipped face.

“I... don’t want you to do everything by yourself, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun pouts at the other side because apparently Sehun ignores the fact that she is helping as well.

“Ungrateful brat.” She mutters. Chanyeol chuckles, then shuts up when she elbows him on his ribs.

Kyungsoo blushes at the statement from Sehun before she looks away.

“Y-You can check the rice...”

Sehun nods and walks towards the rice cooker obediently. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

Joonmyeon comes into the kitchen in the next five minutes and apologizes for falling asleep, complete with the half dozing Yixing on her shoulder.

“You can join Jongdae in the living room. Please don’t offer anymore help because having two guys in the kitchen is disaster already.” Baekhyun teases, getting playful glares from the males.

Joonmyeon ushers her boyfriend out of the kitchen. Baekhyun tries ignoring the obvious shy flirting between Kyungsoo and Sehun as she dices the onion faster.

Dinner goes on smoothly with light jokes and compliments for the delicious dishes courtesy of Kyungsoo. Jongdae’s cackling fills the whole place before finally they say goodnight to rest.

“Night, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol peppers light kisses all over her face, resulting in her laughing.

“Sleep well.” She whispers before pecking his mouth softly.

Jongdae is long gone into the room she shares with Minseok. Wonder what those two are doing.

Joonmyeon is whispering sweet nothing with Yixing before the two parts with soft smile gracing their mouth. Kyungsoo is hiding behind the door while shyly waving with her palm towards Sehun.

The three girls chat lightly before they sleep, already clad in comfy pajamas. Kyungsoo tugs onto Baekhyun’s sleeve and asks to be accompanied to the bathroom to pee.

They walk pass the room where Jongdae’s high pitched gasps are heard.

“Minseok- please-”

Kyungsoo grips onto Baekhyun’s hand while blushing. Apparently, listening to your friend doing the deed with her boyfriend is inappropriate.

“Let’s just walk faster.” Baekhyun mutters with an amused smile.

Kyungsoo nods and almost instantly rushes away towards the bathroom. Baekhyun laughs softly while she is getting dragged away.

It takes them five minutes before the two of them are back to join Joonmyeon in the bed. With whispers of good night, they fall asleep.

Kyungsoo chews on her bottom lip as she is the only one still awake. It’s hard for her to sleep at a foreign place and without her favorite pink blanket. She just can’t seem to close her eyes.

One look at the right and another look at the left, she finds that both Baekhyun and Joonmyeon have already fallen asleep.

She lets out a whimper because she wants to sleep but she can’t even find any blink of drowsiness.

With a newfound courage, Kyungsoo slips out of the bed and peeks outside of the room. Maybe drinking some water can help her sleep faster.

She sits down onto the dimly lit living room with a glass of water in her hands. It’s a bit scary to be alone in the middle of night and darkness surrounding her. She can hear the ticking sound of the clock on each second and the more she pays attention to it, the more she becomes scared.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo?”

A yelp escapes her mouth as she whines in surprise. Her heart is beating so fast right now and she cranes her neck, finding Sehun being the one calling her name. He is standing a few meters from where she is sitting.

“H-Hi...”

Sehun walks closer, a frown on his face.

“What are you doing here all alone?” He questions, sitting on the couch beside her.

Kyungsoo puts the now empty glass down onto the table before she is fiddling with her fingers.

“I can’t sleep...”

Sehun stays silent for a while.

“What about Baekhyun and Joonmyeon?”

“They are asleep so I want to drink something but my eyes are still so wide open...” She mutters lowly.

Sehun hums before he tells her to wait for a moment. He then rushes back to his room before reappearing with his laptop in his hold.

“How about streaming some movies?” He offers, placing the laptop onto the coffee table.

Kyungsoo feels her heart beats and she nods shyly, feeling grateful that Sehun wants to stay with her.

He smiles before starting a movie Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind at first, but then she becomes interested on it and watches it seriously. She doesn’t aware of the fond look Sehun is giving towards her.

It takes a movie and two short cartoons before Sehun finds Kyungsoo is all curled up onto his side, all adorable and snuggly. Gosh, she is so cute.

Sehun stops the still running cartoon and grabs the blanket he has taken before to cover her from the coldness.

It takes him a few seconds to consider before he decides that he will just stay here with Kyungsoo.

She ends up sleeping into his shoulder and Sehun is too happy to even catch some sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

As Baekhyun opens her eyes in the morning, she wonders where she is before every memory comes back and she lets out a soft hum. She glances to the side table to grab her phone and sees that it’s fifteen minutes to six in the morning.

Joonmyeon is still curled still under the covers and that is when Baekhyun realizes that Kyungsoo is gone.

She sits up and runs a hand to tame her hair down. Where is Kyungsoo? There is no way she is already awake this early morning, right?

She grabs her cardigan before silently tiptoes out of the room. There is no lamp on except the only one in front of the bathroom.

“Soo?” Baekhyun calls softly with her hoarse voice but no reply comes to her.

With curiosity, Baekhyun sticks her head into the kitchen. No Kyungsoo.

“Where is she,” she whispers softly under her breath.

Once she steps into the dimly lit living room, Baekhyun stills at the sight greeting her and oh gosh, she can’t believe her eyes.

Kyungsoo is sleeping on the couch, head tucked onto Sehun’s shoulder while the guy is dozing with his head thrown back. The blanket is covering Kyungsoo and Sehun doesn’t seem to be cold even without an inch of blanket near him.

Baekhyun bites down onto her knuckles to hold back a squeal. She is glad that she has her phone in the pocket of her cardigan because she needs to treasure this moment.

After posing like a photographer and taking three to four photos, she leaves the living room wide awake and stops right in front of the door leading to her room.

Maybe... a visit to Chanyeol’s room is fine.

She grabs the door handle and pushes the door, finding the super dark room and hearing Chanyeol’s soft breathing. Baekhyun slips out from her slippers before climbing onto the bed where Chanyeol is sleeping quietly.

He makes a slight move as she pokes his cheek with her finger. She should not disturb his sleep but she can’t help it. She is wide awake by now and it’s almost time to wake up by the way so it’s fine.

“Chanyeol,” she whispers, pecking his cheek afterwards.

He grunts softly before he jolts in surprise at the sight of someone hovering over his face.

“Baekhyun...?” He croaks.

Gosh, his sleeping voice is so hoarse and sexy. Baekhyun swoons internally.

“Hey. Morning.”

Chanyeol blinks the sleep away from his eyes, “What time is it now?”

“Almost six.”

He shifts to a proper position before enveloping her into his arms, effectively pulling her down to lay with him.

“What are you doing up so early, huh?” He questions, pecking her cheek afterwards.

“I wake up and can’t find Kyungsoo and go look for her and find her sleeping with Sehun and go bother your sleep.”

Chanyeol’s eyes grow big at the mention of Kyungsoo sleeping with Sehun and Baekhyun slaps his chest.

“Not sleeping like that, you perv. They are just cuddling in the living room.”

“Oh, I almost plan an ass kicking for Sehun,” he mutters into her neck. Baekhyun laughs softly as she wraps her legs around his.

“I want to kiss you but I worry about my morning breath, so you will get your kiss later, okay?” She says, patting his head. He nods silently.

“Are you hungry? Should we prepare the breakfast now that we are wide awake?” He suggests. She thinks for a while before finally they get down from the bed and scoot into the kitchen.

Chanyeol has even taken a look into the living room before he comes back to the kitchen with a wide smile gracing his mouth.

As they settle on making toasts from the loaf, Baekhyun is in charge for the toaster while Chanyeol digs into the cabinet to grab the plates and cups.

With the smell of coffee and crispy toasts in the air, Joonmyeon shuffles into the kitchen with a smile.

“Good morning, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Where is Kyungsoo anyway?”

Baekhyun grins, “Look into the living room, Joonmyeonnie.”

With a confused look, Joonmyeom obeys as what she is told to do but when she comes back, she has her two palms covering her mouth.

“They are so cute! What happens?”

“I don’t know- Joonmyeon, don’t hit me,” Baekhyun whines as Joonmyeon is transferring the giddiness in the form of hits onto her arm.

Chanyeol laughs at the two of them.

It takes a few moments before Jongdae is dragging a half sleeping Minseok out. Joonmyeon then realizes that Yixing is still nowhere to be found so she goes to wake her boyfriend up.

Jongdae yawns as Kyungsoo waddles into the kitchen with face flushed in pink and the blanket covering her entirely, the fabric gets dragged on her heels. Sehun is a second away behind her as he stretches and yawns.

“Good morning, love birds.” Chanyeol teases the two of them.

Jongdae has a confused look but Baekhyun signals her that she will tell her later.

Kyungsoo lifts the blanket up higher to cover her embarrassed face.

They have breakfast together with toasts and some scrambled eggs Kyungsoo has managed to pull off. Cutleries clinking against the plate and the tower of toasts is decreasing before they take turn in taking bath and get ready for the beach stroll.

The guys are all out lounging in the living room and chatting around while waiting for the girls to put on their bikini.

“Joonmyeon, you are so boring.” Jongdae comments as she takes a look at the white tankini she is sporting. The center part of the top is kind of low to show a bit of her cleavage, the middle is a see-through with a style of open back and it gives the feeling of sexy even though it’s still pretty much innocent. She doesn’t need too much of exposure.

“I don’t want to be too open. Baekhyun, come out!”

Baekhyun slips out with a string bikini colored in dark blue and she flaunts it around the room while laughing. Jongdae nods like a proud mother while nodding her head up and down.

“Very nice. You should show your S line, Baekhyun. Okay, next, Kyungiepoo!”

Kyungsoo whimpers from where she is hiding before she comes out. Three girls squeal at the skirtini she is wearing. The top is in violet polka dots with the straps and the skirt colored in the color of peach. It really suits someone as cute as her.

“Kyungsoo, please, be my daughter.” Joonmyeon pleads.

Jongdae is the last and what she wears makes the other girls gaps. She is having a microkini in the color of light gray.

“There is barely fabric covering you, Jongdae!” Joonmyeon shrieks, staring at the small fabric which is only enough to cover her genitals.

“Jongdae, you do know that light grey will be very showing when it gets wet, right?”

Kyungsoo whimpers in embarrassment while covering her face with her hands.

“Let’s just put on a shirt first and head out.” Jongdae ignores them.

 

 

 

 

 

The look on the guys’ face is enough to tell them that they have enough of waiting. With a few bags containing towels and some other things, they head out towards the beach.

There are a lot of people and Baekhyun glances around interestedly, her high ponytail swings from side to side.

Kyungsoo has an awed look on her face. She grips onto the back of Baekhyun’s shirt while looking around.

Jongdae grabs the best spot and they spread the mat down on the sand.

“Do you want me to help you with sun block?” Joonmyeon asks her boyfriend and Yixing nods, sitting down in front of her before lifting his shirt over his head.

Joonmyeon leans over his shoulder to peck his cheek before applying his back and chest with the sun block. Yixing smiles gratefully at her before he kisses her softly.

Kyungsoo grips onto the shirt she is wearing and looks around nervously. Every girl in the beach is wearing revealing bikini and they are so sexy, how will she be brave enough to show her nothing?

Sehun seems to notice her being fidgety and he pats her head gently. Kyungsoo glances at him, her one braid slips from her shoulder. He smiles and lifts the braid back to sit comfortably on top of her left shoulder.

“You can keep the shirt if you wanted.”

Kyungsoo nods shyly at him and unconsciously scoots closer.

Jongdae shamelessly runs her hands allover Minseok’s chest and stomach to feel his abs, with the reason on applying sun screen. Minseok is staring amusedly at her.

“You do know that you will get punishment for wearing this, don’t you, DaeDae?”

Jongdae giggles innocently. “Punish me. I have been a very bad girl.”

Baekhyun scrunches up her nose at the way Jongdae flirts with her own boyfriend. Chanyeol laughs as he takes his t-shirt off, unaware of Baekhyun’s greedy eyes raking all over the toned body.

“Come here. I will help your back.” She offers, grabbing the bottle of sun screen. Chanyeol bends his knees to let her reach his height.

“Are you girls going to do a bikini show off?” He asks teasingly. Baekhyun slaps the liquid onto his back, making him stumbles forward a bit.

“Yeah. Gonna get all the guys looking at us.”

“Don’t you dare.” Chanyeol glares at her from his shoulder. Baekhyun laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

As the girls lift their shirt, except for Kyungsoo, the guys’ eyes are locked onto their own respective girl.

“Joonmyeon,” Yixing calls, voice strained and almost desperate, “If anyone, just anyone, tried to flirt with you, make sure to call me.”

The girl laughs shyly before tiptoeing to kiss him. Yixing helps her applying sun screen on her neck as he places some kisses along her shoulder.

Jongdae watches with a smirk as Minseok is raking his eyes up and down on her body.

“You won’t be able to escape any punishment.” He hisses. Jongdae has the tendency to press her body to him and giggles. She giggles.

“I won’t run.”

Minseok trails his fingers over the small triangle-shaped fabric covering just the center of Jongdae’s breasts and not the swell of her boobs. She shudders in delight when his fingers stop at the strap of the thong she is wearing.

“Naughty. But I like it.” Minseok whispers as his palm makes a contact with her bare bottom and gropes it.

 

 

 

Baekhyun ignores the blatant moan from Jongdae and sees the movement of Chanyeol gulping his saliva down his throat. She crosses her arms behind her back.

“Like what you see?”  She asks, eyes staring straight into Chanyeol’s trembling eyes.

He opens his mouth but then he closes it again.

“Baekhyun, I, I-”

“You look stupid, Chanyeol.” She comments with a smile. It’s cute to see her gentle boyfriend being a stuttering mess. His ears are all red and his fingers are fidgety.

Baekhyun grabs Joonmyeon’s hand and she pulls her towards the sea shore. They laugh when the water sweeps their feet before crawling back to the sea.

Yixing comes to them and whispers something into Joonmyeon’s ear, before she nods and waves bye to Baekhyun. The couple is off to walk along the sea shore with their fingers tangled tight together. Baekhyun smiles at the two’s sweetness.

She looks down onto the water playing around her feet before two warm arms wrap around her from behind. A shaky breath is blown against her ear and she smiles.

“Someone is looking at you already. How do I take care of this jealousy?” Chanyeol mutters into her neck.

Baekhyun reaches up her hand to pat his hair.

“Just stay beside me for the whole time then.”

Chanyeol nods, nuzzling into her ponytail. Baekhyun drags him into the water and they paddle a few moments, laughing over the fact that the water is quite deep and reaches to her chin.

He steadies her by gripping onto her hips to make sure that she won’t drown.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo decides to be brave just like what Jongdae does and she takes off the shirt covering her bikini-clad body. She is unaware of the sharp intake of breath coming from Sehun.

“Kyungsoo, d-do you want to get some ice cream with me?” Sehun asks, eyes locked onto her because she is so cute with the skirtini she is wearing.

She nods happily, “Can I get chocolate?”

He laughs fondly at her, “Anything you want.”

Kyungsoo then walks away from their things and begins to head towards the hut selling food. Sehun glares at some guys staring at Kyungsoo before he hurries up and grabs her on her hand.He silently holds her hand tight and leads the way for her. Kyungsoo blushes.

They get ice cream, chocolate for Kyungsoo and mint for Sehun, and sit on the bench across the food hut to chat together. All the while with Sehun glaring at every single guy who dares glancing at Kyungsoo. Not that the girl realizes though, she is too drowned into the taste of the delicious chocolate ice cream and from the way Sehun puts a protective arm around her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wipes the water away from her eyes as she swims up to breath the air again. Chanyeol follows her immediately, his hair sticking messily on his forehead.

“Where is Kyungs- oh my gosh.” She shrieks and spins around.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks her.

Baekhyun shakes her head, “Jongdae is... doing the nasty thing with Minseok oppa.

Chanyeol turns his head towards their mat and finds Minseok trailing hungry kisses along the uncovered swell of the girl’s breasts, as Jongdae is reaching for Minseok in his speedos, before she drags her thong down and scoots closer to her boyfriend.

The both of them moan as Chanyeol glances away.

“Seriously. They are having sex in the middle of public beach. Can’t they even hold it down?” He mutters in disbelief.

Baekhyun sighs, “Apparently not. Please hide the scene from me.” She mutters while burying her face into his wet chest.

Chanyeol grips onto her and snuggles into her neck, his lips tickling the string of her bikini.

“I really like seeing you in bikini, by the way.” He whispers softly. 

Baekhyun smiles against his skin, “Glad to know. I almost think I lose my sex appeal.”

His grip on her back tightens.

“My God... Baekhyun, you don’t know how hard it is for me to hold back from jumping onto you.” He trails kisses along her shoulder.

Baekhyun leans back to lift a hand up from under the water. She thumbs his cheek as she stares into his eyes. His gaze is hungry but at the same time, still gentle and careful.

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun mutters and it doesn’t take even a second for Chanyeol to fulfill her request.

Their lips press together hungrily, between impatient tongues darting out from opened mouths and meeting in the halfway. Baekhyun lets out a soft moan when Chanyeol hikes her up easily from being weightless under the water.

She wraps her legs around his hips and she holds his face to angle it to the direction she desires. Chanyeol lets her does as she likes and he only maintains the control in keeping her in his arms.

Chanyeol flicks his tongue against the roof of her mouth and she lets out another breathy moan again, before going slack against him. He takes the opportunity to kiss her breathlessly and she shudders from the attack of his intense kisses.

As he leans back, they breath against each other’s mouth.

Baekhyun opens her eyes and she is greeted with the sight of Chanyeol’s smiling face.

“Good?” He asks with a light laugh.

She smiles back, “Definitely.”

Her eyes accidentally catch the sight of Jongdae humping and riding Minseok and she feels the sudden need to distract herself again.

“Kiss me again, Chanyeol.”

And kiss he does.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the warning warned you enough lol \\(^O^)/ The trip is not finished yet! Hehe~ (and if you don't know the bikini, Google helps me a lot >_


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun drags Chanyeol out of the water and they can finally head towards where Jongdae is cuddling into Minseok’s chest.

“Done doing nasty?” Baekhyun asks as she grabs the towel and wipes herself with it.

Jongdae simply responses her with sticking her tongue out.

Yixing and Joonmyeon come back with smiles and hands still tangled together.

“Where is Kyungsoo? And Sehun?”

“I hear them talking about ice cream earlier.” Minseok responses as he cards his fingers along Jongdae’s locks.

“Hey, I want an ice cream, too.” Baekhyun mutters to her boyfriend as Chanyeol is putting the shirt back onto her possessively.

“Want to get some? You guys want ice cream as well?”

Joonmyeon smiles, “Please get me the strawberry one, Baekhyunnie. And chocolate with peanuts for Yixing.”

“Two vanillas for us.” Jongdae says, showing her two fingers.

“Okay. Come on, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tugs onto her hand.

They walk towards the food hut while chatting, before Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

“Isn’t that Kyungsoo?”

True to his words, Baekhyun finds Kyungsoo standing by herself at the front of the hut, still clad in that cute bikini of hers.

Baekhyun opens her mouth to call for her but stops when she sees someone creeping from behind the girl and hugs her tight.

Kyungsoo spins around with a surprised yelp, only to freeze on her spot when she finds out that the culprit is-

“Kim freaking Jongin? What is he doing here?” Baekhyun shrieks, fastening her speed to defend Kyungsoo.

She can see that Kyungsoo is struggling to break free from his grip. Jongin holds onto her hips quite tightly.

“L-Let me go, please.” She pleads miserably, trying to push him on his chest.

Jongin keeps his hold onto her and Baekhyun can hear him saying, “I’m not letting you go away without talking. Not for this time.”

Kyungsoo is in the verge of crying and she trembles.

Baekhyun stops when she sees Sehun running so fast towards them and pries Jongin away harshly.

“Chanyeol, stop.” She whispers to her boyfriend and they watch the scene from a few meters away.

“Let Sehun handle this.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun is seething in anger and he envelopes Kyungsoo into a tight protective embrace. Kyungsoo hugs his waist back as she buries her face into his chest.

“What do you think you are doing?” He asks in rage, shifting Kyungsoo away from the other.

Jongin takes a step back to reach for her but Sehun grabs Kyungsoo and drags her to hide behind his back.

“I need to talk to Kyungsoo. Get away.”

“There is nothing you should talk about with her. Scram.” Sehun says to him.

Jongin tries grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and she whimpers in fear. Sehun pushes him away.

“Stay back. Don’t touch her.” He warns and Jongin challenges back.

“Who the fuck are you? Stop acting like you have a control over her!”

Kyungsoo grips Sehun on his waist tighter and Sehun takes a second to think before he blurts, “Stay away from my girlfriend. This is my last warning, Kim Jongin.”

The look on Jongin’s face is crestfallen mixed with anger. He scoffs before finding that a few people have started to stare at them, trying to find the right moment if a fight was to happen.

Jongin gives a last glare at Sehun before he stomps away, clearly fuming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun grips onto Chanyeol’s arm as she smiles at the way Sehun acts.

“Damn. He is good.”

Chanyeol chuckles.

“Has Sehun always been this cool?”

“Hey,” he protests.

Baekhyun laughs at his face before focusing back onto Sehun who is trying to wipe the tears away as Kyungsoo sobs.

“It’s okay. He is gone now. I won’t let him go near you again.” He reassures her and Kyungsoo nods her head at his words.

She looks up at him with a pair of round eyes, shiny from the remaining tears. Sehun feels his breath is getting knocked out of him.

“T-Thank you.” Kyungsoo whispers.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone even for a moment only.” He apologizes.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun takes the chance to get closer.

“Kyungsoo?” She calls softly, opening her arms wide.

Sehun looks at the two of them and he knows that they have witnessed what have just happened. With a gentle push on Kyungsoo’s back, he urges her to go to Baekhyun because girls know how to help each other better.

Kyungsoo pads towards Baekhyun and soon she is enveloped in a tight hug. Baekhyun pats her back gently.

Chanyeol mutters, “I will get the ice cream.”

As he and Sehun move to buy the ice cream for everyone, Kyungsoo snuggles into Baekhyun’s shoulder comfortably.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” She whispers back.

“Let’s stop thinking about anything else and focus on having fun. We haven’t gotten a dip yet!”

Kyungsoo giggles, “Okay, Baekhyunnie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun holds half of the ice creams while Chanyeol holds the other half. They make their way back to the others.

As Joonmyeon sees the clinging Kyungsoo onto Baekhyun, she stands up and approaches them. Even Jongdae stops herself from eating Minseok’s mouth and joins them.

“What’s wrong? What did Sehun do?”

“No, it’s not Sehun. Kim bastard is here.”

Jongdae glances around with narrowed eyes and huffs, “How did he know we are here?”

“Are you feeling alright, Kyungsoo?” Joonmyeon caresses her head. She nods with a cute smile.

“Let finish the ice cream before it melts!”

Kyungsoo sits down onto the mat and accepts the new round of ice cream to soothe her aching heart. As she is licking the frozen treat, she feels a shirt being put around her shoulder.

Sehun smiles at her.

She smiles back, in the shape of a pretty heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They have fun in the water for a moment, swimming and having a battle of holding their breath under the water. 

As the sun has started to set, Yixing suggests them to rest and get washed up. He acts more like a father than a friend.

Joonmyeon latches onto his arm as they make their way back to the house. Baekhyun watches as the couple laughs together and the sweetness is too much for her to handle.

Jongdae is blabbering things she wants to do tomorrow to her boyfriend, who nods to every word she says.

Kyungsoo lifts up a bag, but it is soon stolen by Sehun who says that he can do it. She blushes and nods obediently.

Baekhyun puts on the unbuttoned shirt and Chanyeol is too fast to finally buttons it up. It makes her laughs at his jealousy.

“You are cute when you are jealous.” She comments.

Chanyeol sends her a look before he pinches her nose.

“You better not make me jealous again. Or it won’t be pretty.” He states before getting a light kiss from her.

They settle back into the house and take turn washing up. As Kyungsoo shuffles around in the kitchen, Sehun comes up and helps her with anything. She ends up mincing the garlic while blushing.

Their dinner consists of instant noodles, added with the pork and veggies stir fry and freshly cut kimchi. Praises come along for Kyungsoo and the girl blushes shyly on her seat.

Joonmyeon and Jongdae help washing the dishes while Baekhyun helps on wiping and tidying the table. Yixing is brewing them some warm tea.

As they finish with their own duty, they hang around the living room to chat for a moment. Yixing then announces that he is sleepy and Joonmyeon helps her boyfriend to the bedroom, or just simply to cuddle with him before sleeping.

Jongdae is surprisingly quiet for a while and she is very shockingly asleep while leaning against Baekhyun’s shoulder. Minseok laughs as he gently lifts the girl up and decides to call it a night.

“Kyungsoo, can we talk?” Sehun asks the girl, who flinches in surprise before nodding at him. They then head towards the door, choosing to take a walk along the calm sea shore.

Sehun glances at the girl walking silently beside him and he realizes that Kyungsoo is just wearing a pink dress. He shrugs his black cardigan and puts it on top of her shoulder.

She flinches in surprise and he thinks it’s really cute.

“T-Thank you...”

He smiles, reaching up to pat her head gently.

“Is there anything that you want to ask first, Kyungsoo?” He starts slowly and she glances at him hesitantly.

“W-Why would you say that I...I-um...” She stutters, seeming unable to find the right words but the unfinished question is clear enough to Sehun.

“That you are my girlfriend?”

She nods.

“Do you not like it?”He questions softly.

Kyungsoo shakes her head quickly, “No, it’s just... just surprising and... I don’t really think about it before but now, it’s just too confusing for me...”

They stop in the middle of the beach as Sehun reaches for her hand, gently holding onto it. She stares expectantly at him, patiently waiting for his next words.

His other hand goes up to thumb her cheeks gently, “I’m not really sure whether this will be the right time or not but I-”

“Do Kyungsoo!”

Another voice cuts him and as Sehun glances to the owner of the voice, he comes face to face with no other than Kim Jongin.

“What do you want?” He questions, trying to maneuver Kyungsoo away from the other’s reach.

Jongin walks towards them and stops right in front of him. His eyes are locked onto the girl half hiding behind Sehun’s back.

“I want to talk. We need to talk, Kyungsoo.” He states firmly.

“You don’tneed to talk to her. Just go.” Sehun tells him. 

“I need to talk to her! Who are you to make the decision for her, huh?!”

“You should-”

“No, Sehun,” Kyungsoo whispers his name softly, hand gripping onto his shirt.

As Sehun glances back to her, she gives him a pleading stare.

“Let me talk to him.” She says softly.

Sehun feels his heart is beating out of control because she wants to talk to the bastard who has hurt her heart too many times. It’s up to her to talk to anyone, but what if she decided to get back with the bastard after the talk? What will be the destiny of Sehun’s own heart?

“But Kyungsoo-”

“Sehun, please. Just for a moment, okay? Give me a few minutes to end everything with him and I will come back to you.” Kyungsoo whispers softly, only for him to hear, and the determined look in her eyes makes Sehun feels that he can trust her words.

“Alright. I will give you space.” And please come back to me, he wants to add.

She gives him a smile and a light squeeze on his hand before letting it go.

Sehun steps away from them, still giving the bastard a stinky glare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How do you know we come here?” Kyungsoo starts as Sehun has walked a bit further away.

“I accidentally hear Jongdae and Joonmyeon talking about the beach.” He responses simply.

She hums and they get silent again.

“What do you want to talk about, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks softly, still unable to make an eye contact with him.

Jongin takes a step forward towards her and Kyungsoo freezes on her spot. She wants to back away but the voice in her head tells her that she needs to be brave to face him. She shouldn’t fear him.

“It’s about that time. About us.” He says to her.

Kyungsoo blinks her unshed tears away and she tells herself to be brave or she won’t be able to move on.

She lifts her head up to look straight into his eyes. Those brown sleepy eyes that she used to like the most.

“There are no us, Jongin.” She whispers brokenly.

His look falters and there’s a flash of hurt in it.

“Kyungsoo-”

“There are never us. It’s simply just you and me.” Kyungsoo continues to whisper as a stray tear rolls down onto her cheek.

“Kyungsoo, you know what I feel for you!” He says, voice raised.

No.

She shakes her head firmly.

“No. I never know. What do you feel for me honestly?”

Jongin halts for a moment and he takes moment to think. Kyungsoo can feel her heart breaks even more at the hesitation in his answer.

“Why do you do that, Jongin? Why do you choose her?” She whispers, gripping onto Sehun’s cardigan around her as if it could shield her from the pain.

He looks conflicted, “I don’t choose her-”

“But you don’t choose me either, Jongin. You throw me away.”

It’s okay, right? It’s not everyday that Kyungsoo will have this braveness. This is what she has been dying to ask to Jongin for months.

“Kyungsoo, please forgive me but I’m just... just confused about myself!”

Her eyes drop a few more tears and she finally lets out a sob.

“Please just tell me, Jongin. Why do you throw me away? What do I do wrong?”

It’s so pathetic because it seems like she is begging to him.

“Okay, I... I admit that at first I’m just trying to have your attention to me, but it’s just at the beginning! I-I fall for you in the end.” He whispers the last part weakly.

Kyungsoo feels this is worse. He has just said that he is practically playing with her.

“I begin to get confused with myself and... and I seek for someone else because I think what I feel for you will be gone and that it is just a phase. But I can’t. It’s not going away.”

She takes a step back and sobs, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Enough. It’s enough.

“Kyungsoo,” he calls, stepping close to her, “please forgive me. Let’s start again.”

She shakes her head no.

Jongin is not giving up as he winds an arm around her and pulls her close to his chest. Kyungsoo struggles to break free, she doesn’t want this.

“No, Jongin, no- Sehun!”

Sehun comes in less than a second right after he sees the bastard touching her. He pulls Kyungsoo on her wrist as he pushes the guy.

Jongin stares in shock as Kyungsoo tremblingly scoots further away from him.

“Stay the fuck away from her.” Sehun hisses dangerously at him.

“Come on, Kyungsoo, we are going back.”

Jongin takes a hold onto her other wrist and it stops her from being dragged away by Sehun.

She looks up with teary eyes.

Jongin looks determined.

“It’s your turn, Kyungsoo. I have told you everything. I have told you about my feeling. Now you make a decision.”

Kyungsoo stares questioningly at him, feeling tight grip on each of her wrists from two different guys.

“You choose him or me?” Jongin states.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You want to sleep?” Baekhyun looks up from where she is leaning against Chanyeol’s chest when he asks her, right after the sight of Sehun’s back is covered by the closing front door.

She shifts and gazes at him, “No. Not yet.”

“Aren’t you tired? Even Jongdae is now sound asleep.” He chuckles.

“I know, right,” Baekhyun laughs, “It’s surprising to see her sleep without doing the nasty with Minseok oppa.”

Chanyeol cards his fingers along her hair.

“Do you have fun today?”

“Yeah. The beach is so pretty.” Baekhyun answers with a smile, still wanting to feel the water against her skin.

“You are prettier.”

She slaps his chest, “Don’t start.”

Chanyeol laughs at her reaction, “I’m serious, Baekhyun.”

His tone is playful but she can clearly hear the sincerity in it. It makes her heart flutters in delight and she stares into his eyes.

“I have never told you this but why are you so sweet, Chanyeol?”

There is a glint in his eyes right after she says that and he grins happily.

“You think I’m sweet?”

“Yeah,” she mutters with a smile before kissing his lips softly.

Chanyeol holds her on her back as she settles even closer to him to keep the soft kiss longer. She can feel Chanyeol smiles against her mouth and she can’t help but to smile back. Their front teeth end up clashing gently before they pull away and laugh softly.

He runs his thumb over the apple of her cheek tenderly, caressing the skin with a lot of care. Baekhyun sighs in content while closing her eyes.

“Why are you so beautiful? I’m such a lucky guy.” He murmurs, tone reserved for only himself to know but of course Baekhyun can hear it.

She keeps her eyes closed while she smiles to his words.

“Gosh, Chanyeol. You are perfect.” She whispers breathlessly.

He laughs softly at her before he starts peppering kisses all over her face, starting from her forehead and down to her closed eyes with each kiss on the lids.

Baekhyun giggles when he gives a loud smooch on each of her cheeks, then pecking her nose cutely before finally, he presses their lips together for a real kiss.

Soft lips mold together, so tender and sweet, that Baekhyun whines into his mouth when he tries to hold back.

It’s an unspoken invitation when Baekhyun parts her mouth and Chanyeol takes a few seconds of hesitance before his tongue slithers inside and caressing every inch of her mouth.

She runs her palms over his sturdy chest and yes, she can feel his heart beating so fast against his ribcage. 

His hands hold onto her hips tightly and she notes that he is holding himself back again.

She will be very glad to take this to another step but seeing that anyone can just walk in on them, she decides that their intimate time has to be private. 

Their mouths part with a soft sticky sound of saliva and ragged breathing. Baekhyun reaches her hands up to caress his face and neck. Chanyeol smiles at her.

“Want to sleep?”

“How about we wait for Kyungsoo and Sehun to come back first?” She suggests.

“Sure,” he nods, pulling her completely onto his lap and she snuggles into his shoulder.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Umm... swim?”

“Again, Baekhyun? You are not afraid of getting tan or sun burnt?”

“I don’t care. I want to swim and go sightseeing. I hear Jongdae saying about handsome boys earlier-”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol scolds sternly, hands tightening on her hips.

She laughs, “Kidding, silly. I have never taken my eyes off you.”

He huffs, his chest vibrating at that and making her snuggles closer.

“You better.”

“Of course. You have the complete package, Chanyeol. I wouldn’t dare.” Baekhyun whispers into his ear, pecking it softly afterwards while dragging her lithe fingers down from his chest to his abdomen.

He shudders at the little movement.

“Don’t do that.” He catches her wrist.

Baekhyun laughs at his reaction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo walks slowly, trying to take more time before walking back to the house.

Sehun is following after her, making sure to have a certain gap between them.

She grips onto her dress, feeling all sorts of feelings coming back to her. So many things have happened today and her head is kind of full. She feels stuffed and tired, but overall, it’s relieving because she has done the conversation with the one she is always avoiding.

It is nice to have a clear closure for every question lingering in her brain.

It is very nice because she has an option now.

 

 

 

 

 

_ “It’s your turn, Kyungsoo. I have told you everything. I have told you about my feeling. Now you make a decision.” _

_ Kyungsoo stares questioningly at him, feeling tight grip on each of her wrists from two different guys. _

_ “You choose him or me?” Jongin states. _

_ She glances at him, then back at Sehun who surprisingly is not defending her this time. He stares straight at her, as if he was waiting for her answer as well. _

_ Or maybe he really does. _

_ “I... I...” Kyungsoo whispers softly, feeling pressured to have to make a choice in the span of short time. _

_ She can feel the warmth from these two guys who are holding each one of her wrists. Jongin’s hold is very warm, Sehun’s hold is not really that warm... _

_ But. _

_ Sehun gives her the feeling of comfort and safety and loyalty, while Jongin givers her the feeling of insecurity and fear and uncertainty. _

_ Should she really think again though? _

 

 

 

_ Kyungsoo looks up and locks her eyes with Jongin’s. The guy has the look of hope in his brown eyes. _

_ “I... I choose Sehun.” She declares confidently while taking a step closer to the one she mentions. _

_ The look on Jongin’s face is crestfallen for a moment but then anger takes over him. _

_ “You can’t be serious.” _

_ “I am.” _

_ She manages to pull her wrist out of his grip and unconsciously takes another step closer to Sehun to look for assurance. The guy drags her closer as well. _

_ Jongin watches the whole scene with anger and frustration. _

_ “Kyungsoo! You can’t be serious!!” _

_ “Yes, Jongin, we... we are over. Actually, we have never had anything between us. Please, I just want to move on.” _

_ Jongin shakes his head. _

_ “I won’t let this happen. You can choose him today but I will make sure you will come back to me soon.” He says, then looking at Sehun straight into his eyes, _

_ “Just wait and see, you bastard. I’m going to take back what’s mine.” _

_ Sehun growls, “She is not yours.” _

_ Kyungsoo tugs onto his arm, “L-Let’s just go...” _

_ She hurriedly walks away, with Sehun following after her and ignoring the threatening remarks from Jongin. _

_ It feels very satisfying to let go. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sehun?” She calls softly, halting on her steps.

He looks up.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go back now.” She mutters with a smile.

Sehun watches her for a second before he walks beside her.

“Okay.”

Kyungsoo smiles as they walk together, their arms brushing ever so gently.

Feeling bold, Kyungsoo wraps her pinky with Sehun’s.

It’s simple but it’s very comforting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, the last time this is updated was exactly three months ago, and as most of you already know, I'm currently on hiatus to work on my graduation thesis so I'm very busy and stressed. My hiatus is not over yet! I just take a short break from thesis and this story is too cute for my heart so I have to update it (also because this chapter had been ready for months before I went to hiatus)
> 
> Other than that, I've been joining many of the fic fests; such as BAE and Baekbit! BAE is still posting right now (and I have two fics for BAE) while Baekbit posting is done by today morning and is currently on the period of Guess Who before Reveals on tomorrow (in which I wrote three fics here)  
> You can check and try to guess which ones are mine? If you are interested? ;) 
> 
> If you want to chat around, I'm always online in twitter (because I can rant there)~ I'm not sure when I will update again~ Please be patient while I'm finishing my thesis to graduate from university, I have life too y'know~ ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Slight rated scene ahead.

Baekhyun is awake in the morning, still wrapped tightly by Chanyeol’s arms and still perched up on his lap. When did they fall asleep?

“Chanyeol-ah,” she calls, tapping his cheek gently as his other one is pressed flat on her shoulder. The sight is adorable and endearing, Baekhyun doesn’t want to wake him up but they need to because she needs to check whether Kyungsoo has come back last night.

Chanyeol stirs a bit, lips smacking slightly before he snuggles into her shoulder. She smiles at his snuggly side before leaning down with an awkward position to peck his cheek.

“Wake up, young man.” She chirps into his ear.

He, finally, opens his eyes and stares around in confusion.

“Baekhyun?” He croaks out and damn it, he sounds so sexy.

She pecks his cheek again, “Yeah, boyfriend. Wake up and let me go because I need to find Kyungsoo.”

He obediently releases his arms and she slips off his lap easily. She hears his confused question of ‘when did we fall asleep last night?’

As she slinks into her shared bedroom, it takes her surprise because she only finds the sleeping Joonmyeon in the bed. Where is Kyungsoo? Hasn’t she come back? Has Sehun kidnapped her?

She stomps into Sehun’s room and barges in like she owns the place, only to still by the door frame at the sight greeting her.

It’s too sweet. Kyungsoo is sleeping soundlessly by the left side of the bed, while Sehun is on the right side, and there is a bolster in between them to separate them. And they are holding their pinkies together above the bolster.

Shit. What is going on here? How come Kyungsoo is sleeping with Sehun?

With hurried legs, Baekhyun runs back to the previous room and shakes Joonmyeon awake so cruelly. Her friend grunts in annoyance and confusion and it takes her quite a moment to understand the gibberish stammers from Baekhyun.

She ends up being dragged away by Baekhyun towards another room and upon seeing what Baekhyun has seen, her sleepiness is chased away and Joonmyeon has her eyes opened wide.

“What is going on here?” She asks breathlessly.

Baekhyun shakes her head no, telling her that she also doesn’t know anything about this.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a start and she blinks her round eyes, only to see the familiar bolster in front of her.

Bolster?

She jolts up and looks around the room. She can’t see her suitcase and the bed sheet color is different and-

Oh.

As she looks down, she finds her pinky finger is still tangled with Sehun’s. Oh yes, she has just spent the night with Sehun. They talk a lot before finally she yawns and bravely reaches for his pinky.

When she remembers what happens last night, a frown forms on her face and she ends up pouting. She remembers meeting Kim Jongin and they talk about what it is happening between them. It feels so good to be able to have a proper closure where she now understands everything. Her heart feels lighter and she feels refreshed.

And then she walks back to the house with her pinky tight around Sehun’s. They stop right before they enter the house and Sehun gently holds onto her wrist.

 

 

 

 

_ “Kyungsoo, I...” He starts, seeming to fidget and he looks nervous. _

_ “Sehun? What is it?” She asks softly as she has never seen him being so fidgety all this whole time. _

_ Sehun looks up and stares straight into her eyes, his gaze shows nothing other than nervousness and sincerity. _

_ “I know that... you have just talked about whatever it is with that Kim Jongin and... I’m really happy and thankful that you choose me over him,” he pauses and Kyungsoo blinks questioningly, albeit having such pale pink decorating her cheeks after he mentions about it. _

_ “But I... I don’t want to waste anymore time. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Kyungsoo? This is really not romantic but I can’t wait anymore, I just really, really like you.” He blurts out, mouth moving faster. _

_ Kyungsoo widens her eyes in shock as she clearly doesn’t see this coming. Has Sehun just confessed to her and asked her to be his girlfriend? _

_ “S-Sehun-” _

_ He squeezes her wrist gently and that’s when she realizes that he is still holding onto it. His hold is so warm. _

_ “I really like you, Kyungsoo. I would be really happy if you want to be my girlfriend.” He declares sincerely. _

_ The blush on her cheeks is just too precious and the way she chews on her bottom lip is just too adorable. This is the time she has been waiting ever since she realizes that she likes him too. He is really comfortable to be around with and his personality is amazing. He is gentle and understanding and very kind and... simply perfect. _

_ “O-Okay...” She whispers softly, too soft to be heard in between the sounds of waves crashing against the stones but Sehun hears it anyway. He will always hear her. _

_ “R-Really? You want to be my girlfriend?” _

_ Kyungsoo bites back a smile but fails miserably as she shyly looks into his eyes. _

_ “Yes.” She mutters loud enough to assure him that yes, she wants to be his girlfriend. _

_ Sehun looks so happy that his face contorted in such expression as if he is going to cry, but he is not. _

_ He brings her hand up and presses a soft but promising kiss against her knuckles. _

_ “Thank you. I won’t ever disappoint you, I swear.” _

 

 

And they scoot into his room to simply chat for a moment and Kyungsoo remembers her lying down on his bed before she slowly drifts off in between their conversation and sleep. Right before she completely sleeps, she reaches for his pinky finger and smiles into the blanket.

Redness creeps onto her cheeks and Kyungsoo releases their pinky to palm her warm cheeks. Oh gosh, she has just spent (albeit innocently) a night with a guy, who is now her boyfriend.

The small move seems to wake Sehun as he stirs before he jolts up in surprise. He sits straight away and finds the blushing girl beside him.

“Uh, good morning, Kyungsoo.” He greets, voice rough from his sleep and the girl feels so shy to even glance at him.

“...g-good morning, Sehun...”

“Did you sleep well?” He asks her gently. 

Kyungsoo nods her head. Silence washes over them before Sehun rubs his face.

“I’m sorry... for making you feel uncomfortable.” He mutters.

Kyungsoo snaps her head at him, “N-No, it’s not your fault!”

Sehun stares at her before carefully reaches for her hand, “Do you want to go out of the room? It seems like the others are up already.”

Kyungsoo shrieks, “Oh my gosh! The girls!”

He chuckles at her face before lifting her hand up and kisses it, “I will be your guard.”

As they walk out of the bedroom, they can hear Jongdae’s nagging sound on the scrambled eggs as she wants sunny side up. Baekhyun bickers with her while Joonmyeon tries to stop them from talking because her ears hurt.

Kyungsoo grips onto the back of Sehun’s shirt while hiding behind him. He chuckles as they walk into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Sehun declares, automatically having six pairs of eyes locked onto him.

“You are awake, huh.” Chanyeol says teasingly.

Kyungsoo slowly peeks from behind his arm. The others are staring amusedly at her timid gesture.

“G-Good morning...”

Joonmyeon gushes over how cute she is before dragging her to the table and places a plate of toasts with chocolate in front of her. Jongdae makes a gesture of I’m-watching-you with her fingers to Sehun.

As the breakfast is finished, Kyungsoo finds herself being dragged into a room by the other three girls. Six eyes stare right at her and she curls into herself.

“Ung?” Kyungsoo lets out a sound.

Jongdae grips her arm. “Tell us. Everything.”

Kyungsoo starts from the moment she takes a walk with Sehun before the sudden meeting with Kim Jongin and then the end of the closure, until the confession of Sehun.

“Fuck him.” Jongdae curses towards the one and only Kim Jongin.

Joonmyeon caresses Kyungsoo’s hair while smiling, “You are so brave, Kyungsoo. I’m so proud of you.”

Baekhyun grins, “So now Sehun is officially your boyfriend?”

There is pink blush decorating Kyungsoo’s cheeks and she shyly nods her head. Joonmyeon squeals, chanting on how she will start planning for their future wedding, completely sending Kyungsoo flustered. Jongdae smirks at that, even though she looks very happy.

“We are so happy for you. I hope Sehun will treat you well.” Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo into a hug and the both of them squeal giddily. Jongdae comes joining and wraps them in her arms. Joonmyeon laughs before finally she decides to join under Jongdae’s mercy.

“I just hope that Sehun won’t touch you yet. Or I will need to castrate him.”

“Jongdae! You ruin the mood!”

 

 

 

 

After a moment of their cuddling session, Yixing comes knocking onto the door and asking whether they want to stroll out to the beach again. Joonmyeon nods and then they start putting on their new set of bikini because as what Jongdae says, “Good thing comes in a pair.” No one understands her logic but whatever.

So with another pair of black string bikini, Baekhyun waits before Joonmyeon emerges with the similar bikini just colored in purple. 

“No more innocence, Joonmyeon?” She comments teasingly.

Joonmyeon shrugs. “It’s okay to be naughty sometimes.”

Jongdae comes out, still with her microkini that is even way daring than yesterday. No one comments about her because they know their words would just fall on to deaf ears.

Kyungsoo skips out of the bathroom with another pair of skirtini, just a little bit more revealing than the previous one. The three girls jump to cuddle her because she is just too cute.

Jongdae surprisingly drags Minseok oppa to go walk along the seashore, while Joonmyeon and Yixing go playing in the water together. Kyungsoo holds onto Sehun’s hand all the time before she finally gives in to Sehun’s offer in teaching her how to swim.

Baekhyun sits in between Chanyeol’s legs, leaning back against his chest while watching the way Joonmyeon is trying to get away from Yixing during their water fight.

“It’s shocking that you don’t want to move away from this spot.” Chanyeol says, as he tightens his arms around her bare waist.

Baekhyun cranes her neck to look up at him. She smiles and pecks his chin.

“I can’t let the chance to cuddle with Park Chanyeol to go waste. Besides, you won’t even let me walk by myself.”

Chanyeol nudges her nose with his. “Of course. God knows how many guys will stare at you. I won’t let them.”

She laughs softly and curls an arm around the back of his neck to pull him down. Chanyeol gives her a kiss on her lips.

“Jealousy, but I like it.” Baekhyun whispers before locking their lips again.

Mouths mold together and tongues meet one another, Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh while letting her boyfriend eats her mouth. Chanyeol keeps a tight grip onto her waist with one arm, while his other hand trails down to her thigh. Baekhyun mewls into the kiss as she pants in excitement.

But, uh, it’s public place and they are not Minseok oppa and Jongdae, so they have to stop now.

Regretfully, Baekhyun draws back from the kiss with harsh panting hitting the side of Chanyeol’s cheek. The male has his eyes blown in something. He keeps his hand on her thigh.

“Let’s continue this later.” She whispers, pecking his jaw afterwards.

Chanyeol nods.

Jongdae’s laughter resonates from the far away and Baekhyun glances at her friend. Minseok oppa is currently lifting the girl up in his arms while he walks deeper into the water. Jongdae struggles to break free before the both of them end up falling into the water and get wet.

Baekhyun smiles as she watches Jongdae laughs happily when Minseok oppa wipes the water away from her face.

“Those two... I wonder when I will finally get their wedding invitation,” she jokes.

Chanyeol chuckles, “How long have they been together?”

“They were childhood friends, Chanyeol. Do the math.”

“Wow. And when did they get together? They couldn’t be lovers since children, right?”

“Silly, no!” Baekhyun reaches a hand back to teasingly pull onto Chanyeol’s ear, “They got together during second year of high school, after Jongdae got so jealous when a girl gave Minseok oppa a love letter.”

“They are so comfortable with each other already. It’s cute to see them when they are not having sex.”

“I know, right,” Baekhyun nods in agreement, “they can’t keep their hands off of each other. That’s how big their love is.”

Chanyeol pecks her cheek. “How about Joonmyeon and Yixing?”

“Wow, you are curious about everyone, huh?” Baekhyun laughs at his question.

“I do, for quite some time. I just can’t find the time to ask.” He says with a smile.

“Yixing was a new foreign student at that time and I was his first friend! And he worked part time at a café I often went to and so that was simply easy for Joonmyeon to meet him again and again. After some time of pining, Joonmyeon finally confessed and here they are.”

“Sounds like the plot of a drama.”

“Our plot is not a drama material?” Baekhyun asks as she looks up at him. Chanyeol shrugs.

“Ours is like a famous movie.” He says with a smile. That has Baekhyun rolling her eyes before she pulls him down for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun whispers, pecking him on his cheek.

Chanyeol stirs out of his sleep and blinks his eyes on his girlfriend. He shifts and curls his arms around her.

“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”

It’s currently night time and everyone is asleep after playing around at the beach for the whole day. No one makes a sound, even Jongdae. Kyungsoo is asleep after chatting and innocently cuddling with Sehun, while Joonmyeon is with Yixing in his room after massaging his back muscles.

Baekhyun doesn’t even remember how she and Chanyeol ended up sleeping on his room but now she is awake and there is something she really wants to do.

“Let’s go to the beach.”

Chanyeol blinks his eyes sleepily and grabs his phone to look at the time.

“Baekhyun, it’s eleven. What are you going to do in the beach this late night?”

Baekhyun grins, pecking his mouth. “Skinny dipping.”

And that is how Baekhyun runs towards the seashore. She really wants to try skinny dipping at least once in her life. There is no proper light there on the beach, only a small emergency lamp from far away.

“Baekhyun, are you sure you want to do this?” Chanyeol asks, his hands holding onto two big towels. Baekhyun tries staring at his face but she can’t really see him so she hums.

“Come on, Chanyeol! We only have this one chance!”

“Yes, but-” Chanyeol stops talking when something is thrown onto his face. He grabs it and gasps when he finds it to be bra and panty.

“Fu- Baekhyun!” He hisses in embarrassment and puts their things down onto the plastic chair he stumbles onto.

There is a sound of water and Baekhyun’s laugh is soon heard.

“Come on, Chanyeollie! Join me!”

Chanyeol grumbles before he pulls his boxers down and regretfully joins his girlfriend into the water. Baekhyun blindly reaches for him and hugs him close. Chanyeol grunts at the temptation to touch her bare skin.

“It’s okay. Hold me up. Or are you going to let me drown?” Baekhyun wraps her arms around his shoulder, her fingers slipping into his hair.

Chanyeol holds onto her bare waist, careful to not touch anywhere dangerous or he will pop a boner. Baekhyun laughs into his ear and goes to peck his cheek.

“How come I get such a cute boyfriend, hmm?” She murmurs, playing with his ears. Chanyeol leans close to nudge her nose with his.

“You are lucky to get someone as patient as me. I can barely hold myself back.” He whispers under his breath.

Baekhyun presses her mouth against his. “Touch me, please.”

Chanyeol takes a sharp intake of breathe before his hand goes up to rub her stomach, then inching further to her breast. Baekhyun hums softly against his lip, keening when his palm grabs onto her right breast under the water.

“Yeah, like that.” She murmurs, taking the advantage of being weightless under the water to wrap her legs around his waist.

Chanyeol groans, claiming her mouth into a bruising kiss while his palm splay on her breast to play with the mound. His thumb traces over the hard nipple and Baekhyun lets out a soft moan into his mouth.

Not wanting to lose, Baekhyun runs one of her hands down to follow the dip and curve of his muscles. Chanyeol grunts in delight at her tender touches. His hand plays with her breast, teasingly pinching the swell, and that has Baekhyun whining.

“Ah, Chanyeol,” she whispers, pressing herself more to him.

Chanyeol brings his other hand down to cup onto her ass, groping onto it. Baekhyun grabs onto his face before she crashes her mouth onto his. The both of them pant heavily into the kiss, getting riled up from the teasing touches.

She unwinds her legs away from him and she bravely reaches for his erection with her hand. Chanyeol groans in surprise.

He is big. And long. Baekhyun closes her eyes as she tries imagining the size with her hand only. Chanyeol has his cock curved up, hard and begging, and Baekhyun seriously does everything with her instinct. She runs her hand up and down the shaft, liking the way Chanyeol groans.

“Baekhyun- ah, baby, don’t-” He chokes, burying his face into her neck and nipping onto the skin.

Baekhyun smiles despite how she is panting heavily. Oh gosh, she really wants to have sex with him. She is being a pervert now, what should she do? Everything is because of Jongdae and her active sexual escapades!

Chanyeol stops her hand and pants. “S-Stop, okay. Or I’m going to be crazy soon.”

Baekhyun laughs at his words and ends up moaning into the open-mouthed kiss Chanyeol has dragged her into. With their tongues tangled together, they innocently run their hands all over to give teasing gropes here and there.

They dry themselves with the towel and Baekhyun is laughing all the way back to the beach house. Chanyeol pats her butt teasingly, seemingly more comfortable to touch her.

As soon as they get inside, Chanyeol rushes towards the bathroom and Baekhyun laughs softly at the thought of Chanyeol relieving himself. She waits for a moment before Chanyeol finally comes out fresh and she slips into the bathroom for a quick shower.

With exhausted breathing, they crash down onto the bed and sleep almost immediately. Baekhyun curls against him.

 

 

 

 

It’s the last day of their vacation and everyone is so down spirited. Kyungsoo tries cheering everyone up with her cooking but no one really pays her attention, so she starts the last resort of doing an aegyo.

With her fists on each side of her cheeks, she makes a baby voice while saying, “Don’t be sad... Kyungie is sad, too...”

Sehun looks like he is going to have a heart attack while the other three girls squeal at the cuteness. Kyungsoo covers her red face with her hands after the aegyo impromptu. 

It’s their last breakfast there and they end up spending it full of laugh. They go to buy souvenirs for hours before they spend their lunch together at one restaurant. 

With their packed luggage, everyone gets into their car and drives away with happy feeling.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Chanyeol asks as he changes the lane with one hand on the steering wheel. Dayum, Baekhyun could never get over the cool pose of one hand driving.

“It was such a refreshing vacation. We should do it again!”

Chanyeol laughs as he nods his head. “Yes. I feel so much closer to everyone now. No more awkward moments with Jongdae and Joonmyeon.” He jokes.

Baekhyun grins, patting his cheek softly. “My cute boy. Why didn’t you tell me before that you were so awkward with them?”

“I don’t know, it’s not like you can do anything about it,” he laughs, “Joonmyeon is okay, but Jongdae seems like she wants to murder me with her eyes.”

Typical Jongdae.

“That girl is one of a kind. I can’t understand her sometimes.”

“Anyway,” Chanyeol smiles, “you should get some sleep. It’s going to be a long trip.”

Baekhyun yawns, nodding. “Okay. Wake me up if you need something.”

Five minutes after she slumps back onto the seat, Baekhyun is asleep almost immediately.

Chanyeol chuckles while he stares in between the road and his girlfriend.

Such a cute girlfriend he has here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets daring, Kyungsoo gets a boyfriend, Jongdae and Joonmyeon get their background story, hmm....... what's next? ;) hehe thanks for reading! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as their summer vacation is over, everyone walks lazily back into the college, nagging about the start of classes again. Baekhyun can’t really deny it though, since she herself can’t find the power to slip out of her bed. It was a very nice summer vacation spent with her friends and she would like to repeat it again and again.

“Baekhyun! When are you going to wake up?” Her mother’s voice nags while the woman bangs onto her door. Baekhyun curls into a ball, resisting to get up and face the first day of college again, but her mother has been calling for her to wake up for the whole fifteen minutes already.

Eventually she rolls out of the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom to freshen up. It’s going to be the start of studying all over again. Truthfully speaking, she is not yet ready but what could she do.

Baekhyun dresses up after her shower, heading downstairs to grab her breakfast. His dad must have gone to work already and her mom is talking to someone somewhere in the house. 

“Oh, sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

Baekhyun glances to the living room, gaping when she finds Chanyeol sitting there, a half eaten croissant in his hand. Her mother is talking to him, oh.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, stepping to the living room to greet him with a squeeze on his hand. Her mother rolls her eyes playfully, “Chanyeol has been waiting for you for so long!”

“You didn’t tell me you were here.” Baekhyun mutters, reaching to gently pull on his ear. Chanyeol winces and he laughs, pulling her hand away. “I doubt you will wake up sooner even though you knew about it.”

“True enough.” Baekhyun grins, before she goes to the kitchen to have her breakfast. Chanyeol stays in the living room, chatting lightly with her mother about their previous summer vacation. Ah, sweet vacation, Baekhyun would like to repeat it again.

“Come on.” She calls right after she puts her plate onto the sink. Chanyeol excuses himself from her mother, with the woman patting his head gently. It’s nice that her mother loves Chanyeol so much already. Baekhyun can see the bright future from there.

As they settle in his car, Chanyeol turns to her to help her with the seatbelt before he plants a soft kiss on her mouth. He smiles, “Are you ready for the first day?”

Baekhyun finds herself groaning. “Shit, why should you remind me about that? I’m trying my best to pretend that we are not going to college!” She grunts, landing a gentle punch to his shoulder. Chanyeol laughs and goes to pinch her nose, before he leans away to start the engine.

“You can pretend all you want, but we are going now, Baekhyun.” He announces with a mean laugh before driving away. Baekhyun crosses her arms in front of her chest, trying to hold back the urge to smile but failing nonetheless.

She glances to the humming Chanyeol as he drives the car. Something on his wrist catches her eyes. “What’s this? It’s a new watch?” She touches the sparkling silver.

Chanyeol grins. “Yeah. I got back home and found this on my table. Mom bought me this.”

“What’s the occasion?” Baekhyun asks, tenderly tracing the silver. Chanyeol shrugs. “Not sure. Something along the line of congratulation for ‘finding the right girl’.” He glances to her, giving her a flying kiss. Baekhyun fakes a gag, but she reaches to pat his cheek.

“Damn right, I am.” She mutters softly, pulling a laugh from him.

As they arrive into the college area, Baekhyun groans loudly. Chanyeol laughs at her while he parks the car. He watches her throwing a tantrum on her seat.

“Not going to get down?” He asks with a smile, head tilted aside. Baekhyun huffs. “No.”

“Okay, you can stay here while I attend my class then.” Chanyeol says teasingly, reaching for the door. Baekhyun scrambles up to grab onto his shoulder, pulling him towards her to kiss his lips.

“You haven’t given me a proper kiss.” She whispers against his mouth. Chanyeol hums, chuckling softly. “Stop acting so spoiled then.”

Baekhyun nudges his nose with hers. Chanyeol grins before he dips low to kiss her. She lets out a soft sigh as their lips meet, soft flesh meeting. Her fingers go up to hold onto his head, easily slipping to twist his styled up hair. Chanyeol hums, licking her lip with his tongue before Baekhyun parts her mouth open.

As their tongues meet, Baekhyun lets out a soft voice. She can feel Chanyeol smiling against her lips and she pulls his locks teasingly. When he groans, she grins, yet she yelps in surprise when his hand goes low enough to squeeze her thigh.

“No teasing, you know.” She mutters, lips swollen and breathing harsh. Chanyeol wipes her lip from the excess of saliva. “You started it.”

Baekhyun purses her lips, planting a few more kisses on her boyfriend’s mouth before regretfully reaching for her bag. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Chanyeol laughs at her as they get out of the car. As he locks the car with a beep, he hears a chuckle.

“Already being so touchy in the morning?”

They glance back and find Sehun giving them a teasing grin. A few steps away behind him, they find Kyungsoo fiddling with the hem of her sleeves.

“Hello, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo greets softly, giving them her cute smiley eyes. Baekhyun squeals and goes to hug her friend. “I miss you!”

Kyungsoo giggles softly. “We just spent our vacation together, Baekhyun!” She giggles softly, erupting into a high pitched laugh when Baekhyun tickles her waist. “No, no!” Kyungsoo cries out, trying to get away and she hides behind Sehun who watches them with amused face.

“Get away, Mr. New Boyfriend.” Baekhyun teases, tapping her foot to the ground. There is a pale blush creeping up to Sehun’s face but he is not obeying.

“I won’t.” He challenges back, giving Baekhyun a teasing grin. Chanyeol laughs at somewhere behind, and Baekhyun ignores him. “Okay, good job.” She grins up, patting Sehun on his shoulder for doing a great job in protecting Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo peeks from Sehun’s arm, flushing in red. Baekhyun grins. “Go touch your new boyfie, Soo!”

“B-Baekhyun!” She squeals, huffing in red. Sehun reaches for her hand to hold it gently. Kyungsoo blushes but she doesn’t pull away.

Baekhyun grins and goes back to the awaiting Chanyeol. “Let’s go. They are being too cute, I won’t stop teasing them if we stay here.” She says, making a face to where the new love birds are staring at each other with heart eyes. Chanyeol goes to hold her by her shoulder before they get into the building.

 

 

 

 

Classes go as usual, nothing different, even get more boring. Baekhyun finds herself sighing in boredom while listening to the lecturer repeating the same things over and over again, telling them to start doing the quick task. Kyungsoo nudges her side with her elbow and Baekhyun glances to her friend, only to find that Kyungsoo is smiling in amusement at her bored face.

“Only ten more minutes,” Kyungsoo whispers softly, “hang on there!”

Baekhyun feels a smile curls up on her mouth and she shrugs. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

Once the class is over, Baekhyun is practically sprinting her way out of the room, with a giggling Kyungsoo right on her tail. Their usual table in the lunch room is already occupied by Joonmyeon who’s eyes focused on her phone.

Feeling naughty, Baekhyun tiptoes there to scare her, but halfway there, she sees Yixing coming right up to the table to greet Joonmyeon with a soft kiss on her head. Baekhyun makes a face, thinking about how Yixing ruins her plan. Kyungsoo giggles softly before she covers her mouth with her palms when Baekhyun sends her a playful glare.

“Hey,” someone taps Baekhyun on her head and it’s Chanyeol. Baekhyun goes to hug him around his waist to greet him. “Hey yourself.”

“How was your class?” He asks softly, playing with her unruly hair while they slip to sit on the bench. She groans, head leaned aside to rest on his bony shoulder.

“Awful. The professor wouldn’t stop talking for a moment!” She grunts. Kyungsoo giggles softly, “You should have listened to the professor, Baekhyunnie.”

“Bleh!” Baekhyun makes a face. 

Kyungsoo yelps in surprise when a hand gently pats her head. She looks up and finds a smiling Sehun. Baekhyun gives them a side glance, watching as Sehun slips beside Kyungsoo on the bench ans starts talking to her with soft voice.

“Sehun’s a good guy. Don’t worry too much.” Chanyeol whispers into her ear. Baekhyun looks up, eyebrow narrowed. “Who said I’m worried?”

Chanyeol laughs, reaching to pinch her nose. “It’s written all over your face!”

Baekhyun parts her mouth to banter back but Jongdae comes with loud voice and starts telling them about her day when in fact no one asks about that. Minseok greets every one of them with a smile and a nod of his head, before scooping Jongdae up to his lap. That’s an effective move because Jongdae is silenced all at once, though the bad part is that she starts making out with Minseok.

Joonmyeon looks away and starts fiddling with Yixing’s fingers to distract herself, because the image is disturbing. Kyungsoo blushes when she hears Jongdae moans and she bends her head down, only to have Sehun showing the video of a puppy failing to climb up the stairs to take her attention away.

Another day passes and nothing changes. Baekhyun secretly grins to herself because she likes this atmosphere around them, all calm and comfortable. 

It would be very nice if they can remain like this for a long time.

“Yeah.” She mumbles softly to herself, earning a questioning hum from Chanyeol. She looks up and smiles, “Nothing,” she tells him before stuffing her face back to his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

Another week back into college, Kyungsoo finds herself pushing the library door opens. After greeting the librarian with a cute smile, she puts her bag on one of the tables, before going to the book shelves to find the book she needs.

It’s already assignments season again and without no doubt, she will spend most of her times doing her papers again and again. Well, maybe she can stop doing them once in a while because Sehun will be taking her out to dates in every random day. Sehun is so sweet, Kyungsoo finds herself looking forward to meet him again and again.

Her pencil keeps moving along her papers and books sprawled open in front of her. Kyungsoo spends almost an hour in the library to do her assignment before she glances to the clock and finds that it’s almost time to meet up with all her friends.

She packs her papers and books, putting them back neatly into her bag before she goes to return the previous book to the shelf. Once she walks back to the table to get her bag, a small bouquet of flowers is placed beside her bag.

“Uh?” She glances around, trying to find the owner but no one seems to be walking around the table. With curiosity, Kyungsoo picks up the bouquet and finds the small note on it.

Kyungsoo

There is her name on the note and concluding that it’s for her, Kyungsoo grabs her bag and clutches the bouquet as she makes her way out of the library. She doesn’t know who would give her flowers, considering that she doesn’t have that many friends here.

As she arrives at the lunch room, there are already Joonmyeon and Yixing there, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

“Hi!” Kyungsoo greets them, slipping to sit beside Joonmyeon. The girl greets her and her eyes fall down to the sight of the flowers.

“Whose flowers are those?”

Kyungsoo gazes down at the bouquet in her hands. Before she could even answer, Sehun comes slipping to sit beside her, placing his sling bag on the table and staring at the bouquet.

“Where did you get that?” He asks curiously. Kyungsoo shakes her head, her ponytail shaking along.

“I don’t know? I mean, I found this addressed to me in the library. But I don’t know who would give me this?” Kyungsoo whispers in confusion, her head tilted aside. She misses them staring warily at the flowers, some kind of knowing who would be the nameless sender.

Sehun gently pries the bouquet away from her hands and starts talking to her to distract her, in which it’s a successful move. The bouquet lays there untouched.

 

 

Sometimes then, Baekhyun comes writhing in pain, a hand holding onto her stomach. Chanyeol is looking at her from behind with a worried look.

“What’s wrong, Baekhyunnie?” Kyungsoo asks in worry, her face changes.

Baekhyun grunts, sitting down and curling. “Period. My stomach hurts like hell.” She grunts, whimpering. Kyungsoo nods in knowledgment, understanding how painful it is.

“Keep rubbing on it with oil or something to keep it warm. It will feel better if it’s warm,” Joonmyeon says softly, rummaging into her bag to find the warm oil.

Baekhyun hums, curling into Chanyeol’s neck to hide from the painful world. Chanyeol looks worried but sometimes he smiles when she is grunting like a puppy. He hugs her closer while splaying his bigger-than-hers palm on her stomach.

“Is it still hurting?” He asks, pecking Baekhyun on her nose. Baekhyun makes a pouty face, nodding. Chanyeol chuckles and kisses her mouth. “Hang in there. You get this every month, why are you being so fussy about it?”

Baekhyun grunts and pinches his hand despite being in pain. Chanyeol laughs softly, “Okay, okay, don’t move too much.” He rubs her stomach with his hand and Baekhyun hums in pleasant. 

“Keep doing this once in a month, would you?” Baekhyun whispers softly.

Chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. “You are getting too comfortable with me, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun furrows her eyebrows. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, of course.” Chanyeol mutters, kissing her lips gently, before Baekhyun pushes him away and tells him to keep massaging her stomach because ‘it’s getting better, you have the skill in this, Chanyeol,’ in which Chanyeol responds with another laugh.

 

 

They don’t realize it, but some times earlier, Jongdae joins them and sits silently all by herself, looking troubled and clearly out of her character. She grips onto her phone and bag, lower lip caught in between her teeth, and eyebrows furrowing.

With Minseok nowhere to be found.

 

 

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo notices her being so silent, tugging onto her sleeve to take her attention. The girl looks up and upon finding a worried expression on Kyungsoo’s face, she fakes a smile.

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Jongdae secretly glances back to Baekhyun who is in pain and being coddled by Chanyeol.

“Yeah. I’m okay… I think.” She mutters. Kyungsoo blinks in confusion but Jongdae waves it off with a too forced grin.

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, Baekhyun is alone in her house after Chanyeol dropped her off and said goodbye with a long make out session on the couch. He has to do something at his grandparents’ house so Baekhyun is left to spend her afternoon alone without anyone to tease.

Of course, she didn’t let Chanyeol go before sucking onto his lips until they were all red and swollen and glistened with saliva. The look in Chanyeol’s eyes earlier was so dark after Baekhyun straddled him on the couch, her lithe fingers caressing his shoulder and up to his neck, before pulling onto his short hair.

Chanyeol glared at her for quite a moment, holding the cushion over his lap after he pushed her away. Baekhyun had laughed at his face and how he grumbled about how he was supposed to go after making out with her, with his appearance disheveled and messy.

With a round of soft kisses to apologize, Baekhyun let him go but not without a promise of him getting here again if he happened to finish his task earlier. Chanyeol blew her a kiss when he rolled the window down and then he drove away from her house.

Baekhyun curls into a ball on the couch, pressing buttons on the remote to change the station. There is no interesting thing to watch in television during afternoon time.

Joonmyeon is doing her group assignment and Yixing has his dance club practice for the upcoming event next week. Kyungsoo is out for a cute date with Sehun at the animal shelter, wearing that cute loose shirt and borrowing Baekhyun’s skinny jeans. Jongdae is…

“Oh, right, Jongdae,” Baekhyun rises up from the couch, grabbing her phone on the coffee table to dial the girl’s numbers.

Halfway through listening to the flat and boring dial tone, she hears frantic knocks on the door. Baekhyun lowers the television volume to make sure that she doesn’t hear it wrong. Someone is knocking frantically on the door and she also can hear the sound of phone ringing just outside of the door.

She jogs there; the knocking stops and the ringing tone keeps going off. Once she opens the door, someone stands right in front of her, had bent down and blinking phone clutched in one hand.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun calls softly, noticing the slumped down and shaking shoulders. “Dae?” She tries again, reaching to touch her.

Jongdae lifts her head up and Baekhyun parts her mouth in shock when she finds her friend’s crying face and bloodshot eyes.

“J-Jongdae—”

Baekhyun sees her friend hiccupping, the usually strong and fierce character is gone, and is replaced by a weak and worn out self. Jongdae hiccups, her face scrunching up and tears streaming down her cheeks, before she throws her arms around Baekhyun to cry into her shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae... is crying? /gasps/ What happened? ;) hehe thanks for reading! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

For as long as Baekhyun has been friends with Jongdae, never has she seen her friend crying this badly. Usually it will be just little tears when they watch dramatic romance drama, or hilarious tears when it’s the time for horror movie, or sometimes little droplets when girls are being emotional during their period.

But for Jongdae to wail this loudly, it must be that something is going wrong.

“Jongdae!” She calls, trying to hold onto the girl’s face to stare into her eyes. Jongdae is sobbing so loudly, her whole body shaking and she keeps shaking her head.

“What’s wrong? You are worrying me!” Baekhyun asks, frowning. Jongdae takes a shaky deep breath but she can’t even let a word out without hiccupping so badly. Baekhyun sighs and gently pulls her deeper into the house and settles her down on the couch.

Jongdae is gripping onto her arm, so tightly as if she doesn’t want Baekhyun to leave her. Baekhyun is worried about what would make the strongest and sassiest person she has ever known to be crying this bad.

“What’s going on? Why are you crying? Where is Minseok oppa?”

At the mention of the name, Jongdae’s cries intensify and it’s easy to conclude that the tears are because of Minseok. Baekhyun frowns and reaches to wipe the girl’s face which is soaked from tears.

“What’s wrong with Minseok?” She asks gently, tucking some stray hair away from Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae shakes her head, chanting a noiseless whisper of ‘no’ a few times. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and waits until she at least is calmed enough. There is nothing she can do to help her friend when Jongdae is practically being so hysterical like this.

Baekhyun leaves for a quick minute to fetch a cup of water and gently helps Jongdae to gulp some. The girl is heaving for a while, tyring to swallow back the urge to cry and Baekhyun waits patiently. The television is still going but she doesn’t even find it in herself to pay that any attention.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun starts softly, a hand caressing Jongdae’s head.

The girl looks up with his eyes wide in bloodshot color, swollen, and face flushed. Baekhyun coos at her, making a face, and that’s enough as she sees a tiny smile creeping on Jongdae’s quirky lips.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffs, voice different from the usual from how hysterical her wails just now, “I couldn’t stop crying.” She laughs bitterly, wiping the excess of tears still hanging on her eyelashes. Baekhyun helps her by thumbing the tears away.

“That’s okay. But I’m actually very curious about what caused that? Do you want to talk about it?”

Jongdae hums softly, her voice hoarse. She bends her head down; her gaze is lowered to her lap while she fiddles with her fingers. Baekhyun notices every single little move and she actually frowns because being timid in gestures is seriously not Jongdae.

“Dae… what’s wrong?”

Jongdae’s eyes fleets back up to look at her. “I… I haven’t gotten my period yet.”

Baekhyun blinks. “And? You were crying that badly because of that?” She feels the sudden rise of annoyance because that’s it? Jongdae was crying and making her panic just because of that?

“Not that, I just,” Jongdae continues then pauses for a while, “I… I’m afraid, Baekhyun.” She whispers shakily, her face scrunching up in the sudden upcoming tears. Baekhyun shakes her head, “Wait, wait, wait. What are you being afraid of?”

“My period should be around the same time as yours,” Jongdae says, sniffling, “but I haven’t gotten it and I’m actually very scared! What if… what if I’m… pregn…?” She cuts herself off, her eyes shaky.

Baekhyun feels goose bumps running through her nape. “…seriously, Dae?”

Jongdae cries softly, “I’m so scared! What should I do?”

“Are you serious, Jongdae?” Baekhyun panics. “Are you serious about that?!” She holds onto the girl’s shoulder, shaking it a bit. Jongdae shakes her head. “I’m not sure! It’s just my bad thinking but what if…?”

Baekhyun feels herself paling. “Have you… talked about this with Minseok?”

Jongdae’s eyes gaze down again, avoiding hers. “I… I hinted that to him, but he…”

“He?” Baekhyun waits impatiently, because this is bad news. This is not something light.

Jongdae sobs, “He doesn’t want it.” Her voice cracks.

 

 

 

 

_ “Hey,” Jongdae calls, forcing a smile while stepping closer to peck Minseok on his cheek.   
_

_ Minseok hums distractedly, focusing on the game he is playing. Jongdae chooses to slip onto the empty space beside him, not on his lap as usual. Minseok doesn’t seem to notice it, too occupied by the shooting game. _

_ “How was your day?” Jongdae asks. Minseok shrugs, “Usual. Have some assignments due soon. And gym is just like usual.” _

_ Jongdae stares, her mouth opens shakily. “What game are you playing?” She leans over to see, leaning her head on his shoulder. Minseok tilts the console to give her a quick glance, “Some game. I’m not really sure.” _

_ She hums, her fingers cold from how nervous she is. Minseok seems to be enjoying his game a bit too much. “Pay me some attention too, you know?” She whispers. _

_ Minseok hums. “Later.” He says jokingly, pushing her away. _

_ Jongdae forces a smile. “Hey, Minseok?” _

_ “What now?” _

_ “Have you ever wondered about how we will be in the future?” _

_ Minseok’s eyebrows are furrowed. “Future?” _

_ “Yeah, like… like what we will do after college is over? Like, is it work? Or do you want to continue your degree? Or… do we get married…?” _

_ At her last suggestion, Minseok lets out a laugh that resembles a scoff. Jongdae’s heart drops down. _

_ “Marriage? Why are you asking?” He chuckles, eyes still trained on his game. _

_ “I… well, I’ve just been wondering about it recently,” Jongdae lies, glancing away and is glad that Minseok is too preoccupied with the game console. _

_ “It’s nothing that we should worry for now. Just live the moment. If it’s the time, then it’s the time.” He says. _

_ Jongdae sits up straight. “But… do you want to have kids with me?” She asks, her voice echoing softly. Minseok’s gaze is finally dragged away from his game. “What?” _

_ “Kids,” Jongdae says shakily with a fake smile, “what do you think about kids? Ours?” _

_ Minseok frowns. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t need this conversation.” He huffs. Jongdae feels her heart breaks a little more. _

_ “Like, you know, imagine us having our own kid. Do you think it will be challenging or maybe it will—” _

_ “Jongdae.” He calls sternly. “I don’t need kids. Now shut the hell up.” _

_ Her heart breaks. _

_ “R-Really? Um, well, sometimes I imagine having kids… when we are still young enough, you know? S-So when the kids are big enough, we won’t be that old yet and—” _

_ “Seriously!” Minseok glances to her, “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t need to listen to this ridiculous topic!” _

_ Jongdae’s lips tremble. “So what do you want to listen then? Me calling out for your name while you fuck me over and over again?” _

_ “Where is this coming from?” Minseok asks, dropping his game console to the couch. Jongdae grits her teeth, “You are so selfish, Minseok.” _

_ “Me? It’s you who are selfish! You keep saying things here and there and I have to listen to you every fucking single day! Try to tone down that talking.” _

_ She lets out a breathless laugh, all bitter and foreign. “Oh, so now it’s my fault? Have you ever wondered why I keep talking? Have you even wondered why I need your attention so badly, you fucker?” _

_ “Watch your mouth, Jongdae.” Minseok warns, his eyes full of anger. Jongdae doesn’t care, she keeps talking. “It’s you! You who barely have time for me! Why do you think I need your attention most of the time? It’s because you barely give me that! Try to think! When is the longest time you are giving me attention? It’s only when you fuck me—” _

_ A hand grips onto her chin. “I don’t want to lose my temper, Jongdae. You are being ridiculous right now.” _

_ Jongdae hisses, “So now talking about our relationship is a ridiculous topic?” _

_ “Jongdae—” _

_ “Do you even love me?” Jongdae asks, breathing heavily. Minseok frowns. “You know the answer already. Stop asking.” _

_ She chuckles. “I don’t.” _

_ “Why are you being such a whiny bit—” _

_ “Yes, I am a whiny bitch! Call me all you want, I’m your bitch!” Jongdae shouts, slapping his hand away from her chin. “I’m trying to talk seriously about our future but you don’t even listen to me. I’m asking what you are planning to do for your future, whether there will be a wedding between us, and whether we will have our own family, but you are calling it ridiculous!” _

_ “Where the fuck this talk about family and kids and whatever it is coming from?” Minseok harshly says. _

_ Jongdae grips her fists. “It’s coming from here,” she points to her chest, “it’s coming from my heart because I’m wondering whether you are serious with me. Whether you have ever pictured a future with me and with kids.” _

_ Minseok has this fire in his eyes. “I don’t fucking need kids.” He hisses. “Stop being so whiny and get out before I lose my temper. I don’t want to fight, Jongdae. Come back when your head is clear enough.” _

_ Jongdae laughs loudly, her voice breaking in the middle of it. Minseok sends her a surprised look. _

_ “When my head is clear enough, he said,” Jongdae chuckles to the tensed air, giving him a glare, “You are so selfish.” She says silently and then she walks out of his house. _

 

 

 

 

“I don’t want to defend anyone but,” Baekhyun says slowly, “I think the both of you got caught up in a bad timing.”

“He doesn’t love me.” Jongdae chuckles.

“He loves you!”

“No, he doesn’t!” She shouts. “Why do you think I keep trying to have his attention on me? Because he never gives me his attention!”

She is panting as she finished. Baekhyun clamps her mouth shut. “Dae, don’t think that way. I mean… I’m sure Minseok oppa loves you! If he doesn’t, he won’t—”

“He doesn’t love me,” Jongdae repeats softly, smiling painfully, “all those years ago, when he accepted my feeling, it was only because he felt bad. And he keeps up with me until only because I can offer him good sex.” She laughs bitterly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Baekhyun slumps down, not knowing what to say. Jongdae’s mind is practically wrecked from how stressed she is.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean whatever he said before.” She whispers softly.

Jongdae shakes her head. “He meant it. He never looked like that before. And if… if this is really happening,” she gazes down to where her hand is clutching onto her stomach, “then he would never want it.”

“Jongdae, please. Don’t say that.” Baekhyun reaches to hold her hand. Her friend wipes her remaining tears away, before staring up to her.

“Baekhyun, would you come with me to pharmacy? I need to buy some test kits.” She smiles brokenly. Baekhyun bites her lip and nods.

“Okay. Let’s go before it’s too late.”

They huddle closer, heavy jacket on top of their shoulder, and a mask over their nose to cover their face. Baekhyun is too paranoid that someone might recognize them. Jongdae doesn’t really care about it, but Baekhyun insists that they put it on, because there are lots of aunties in their living complex.

Jongdae grabs about more than twenty test kits and Baekhyun stays silently by her side, not saying anything. They have seen this part in so many drama and movies and never in her life that she has ever thought of them involving in this scene.

Without any care, Jongdae puts the basket on the cashier counter and Baekhyun tries to appear nonchalant as the cashier boy sends them a knowing look. Jongdae’s swollen eyes are too obvious on what is going on. As the cashier boy scans the amount, Jongdae slaps some money on the counter before grabbing the plastic bag.

They walk back to Baekhyun’s house, huddled close to one another in the bathroom. Jongdae takes a shaky breath to prepare her mental state and Baekhyun grips onto her hand to give her a mental support.

“No matter what the result is, I will always be there for you, Dae.” She whispers softly. Jongdae sends her a tiny smile before Baekhyun walks out of the bathroom for a moment.

Jongdae is silent for a while, only plastic and box noises are heard as she seemingly is reading the instructions. Baekhyun sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall beside the door. There are so soft noises from the inside and she impatiently waits for Jongdae to come out.

Eventually, her friend is finally out after a moment. Baekhyun rises up back to her feet, staring at Jongdae with questioning eyes. Jongdae gives her a tiny smile. “We will have to wait for twenty minutes or so.”

Baekhyun pulls her into a hug. “I’m here. I’m here for you. No matter what happened.”

Jongdae buries her face into her neck. “I’m so scared, Baek. What should I do if it’s positive?”

“We will think about that later. Let’s have some ice cream? I have a new tube of flavor that I’ve been dying to taste.”

Jongdae nods with a tiny smile.

The timer goes off when twenty minutes are over. Jongdae is quick back onto her feet and Baekhyun is right on her tail. On the bathroom sink and on the bathroom tiles, Jongdae places twenty five test kits neatly. Baekhyun stifles a smile at the sight, almost forgetting that it’s the time for her to be serious.

Jongdae grabs the first kit. “…it’s negative!” She glances to Baekhyun with a hopeful gaze. Baekhyun nods to her to give her the moral support.

All of twenty five test kits prove that the result is negative. Jongdae is not pregnant.

She slumps back to the tiles, crying her eyes out. Baekhyun can’t help but to shed some tears because she is happy that Jongdae is not going to be in a trouble.

“Baekhyun!” She cries loudly, wailing with tears and snot running down her face. This time, Baekhyun lets her cries.

“I’m so glad- I-I thought… oh my God, I thought I’m g-going to be a m-mother!!!” She wails loudly, hugging Baekhyun so tight that it hurts but no one is releasing one another. Baekhyun nods excitedly. “I’m so glad it works out for you, Jongdae. I’m sure you haven’t gotten your period because of your hormone problems, not because of this.”

“I’m so glad, my God.” Jongdae breathes loudly.

Baekhyun leans away. “Now, what do you think of talking to Minseok?”

Jongdae’s smile drops from her face. “I don’t want to.”

“What? Why?”

“He is a bastard. He is taking me for granted. He just wants to fuck me. I… I love him but it’s useless when he doesn’t love me back.”

“He didn’t say that he didn’t love you—”

“He didn’t say that he loved me either! I’ve been with him since we were kids, Baekhyun! Never once had he shown me the attention I longed for! He only considered me as a little sister and he only accepted my confession because he felt bad to me!!” Jongdae shouts.

Baekhyun flinches at the tone. She feels sorry for her friend, really. Jongdae has always been the strongest and most cheerful in their group of friends. She would never have thought that Jongdae would be having so many insecurities in her head.

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to talk to him soon. Okay, calm down, baby.” Baekhyun coos, thumbing the tears away. Jongdae hiccups, nodding eagerly.

“How about you go to my room and sleep in my bed for a while? And no more crying, okay?” She suggests, in which Jongdae answers with a nod. Baekhyun helps her up from the cold bathroom tiles, helping her upstrairs, and helping her lay down on the bed. After making sure that Jongdae doesn’t need her help for now, Baekhyun goes back downstairs to clean up the mess.

If her mother sees all those test kits… oh, Baekhyun shivers in fear. Who knows what a mother would do.

She grabs a garbage bag and puts all of them into it, tying it tightly before throwing the bag into the dumpster. Once over, she slumps back to the couch with a sigh.

Poor Jongdae.

It’s not like Baekhyun is siding to her friend, but Minseok oppa is… less affectionate. She rarely sees Minseok taking Jongdae out for a romantic date. He rarely gives her a surprise or pulls any romantic tricks. Minseok is one complicated man and Baekhyun is actually amazed that Jongdae can keep up with his act, considering her need for attention.

Jongdae’s family is a bit strict about girls. Most especially her mother. Jongdae’s mother actually doesn’t like how she is in a relationship with Minseok. She likes Minseok, considering that their family have been neighbors and good friends for years, but she wishes Jongdae to be with another man, someone who is maybe more successful, already working, and all that drama.

Her mother has never liked it whenever Jongdae is cuddling to Minseok in front of her eyes. Jongdae being Jongdae, she loves attention and she makes sure that she is cuddling everywhere else than her own house to avoid the scolding.

Baekhyun understands where Jongdae’s mother’s worry is coming from, but she also understands Jongdae’s constant need of attention from Minseok. Baekhyun also understands that Minseok is a man who is actually having difficulties in expressing his affection.

Oh, teenage drama.

“I’m certainly not ready for this shit.” She mutters under her breath, burying herself deeper into the couch.

 

 

There is a knock on the door and Baekhyun flinches in surprise, almost falling asleep. Who?

“Hey.” It’s Chanyeol and he is finally back. Baekhyun smiles and greets him with a soft kiss, tiptoeing to reach him. Chanyeol laughs softly and wraps his arms around her torso to keep her up.

“Did you miss me?” He mutters against her mouth, smiling. Baekhyun nods. “Very.”

She drags him past the door and he catches the sight of Jongdae’s heels.

“Someone’s over?” He asks, blinking his wide pretty eyes. Baekhyun sighs. “It’s only Jongdae and she is currently napping in my room.”

“Napping? Why?”

Chanyeol sits on the couch and Baekhyun is quick to stuff herself on his side, with his arm lounging loosely on her hip.

“She had a fight with Minseok and came crying to me. It was a mess, I was actually glad that I was home all day. If not, then I wouldn’t know whom she would cry to.”

“Fight? What happened?” Chanyeol asks worriedly. Baekhyun looks up, caressing his jaw. “It’s complicated… and kind of girls’ problem. I will tell you about it later if Jongdae allows me, okay?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to tell me if it’s sensitive.” Chanyeol leans down to peck her nose.

“So, what were you doing in your grandparents’ house?” She asks. Chanyeol grunts. “It was kind of boring, you know. My grandma wanted to redecorate the attic and I was the only available grandson so I had to help. Here, I smell like sweats.”

Baekhyun sniffs on his neck. “You smell good to me.” She mutters jokingly, snuggling into the skin. Chanyeol breaks out into a soft laugh. “Are you mocking me?”

“No,” she tightens her hold around his waist, “you just smell really, really good.” She mutters, pecking his neck a few times.

Chanyeol is staring with his eyebrows furrowed teasingly. “Are you tempting me, girlfriend?”

Baekhyun grins innocently. “I might be.”

He shakes his head in amusement before stealing her lips into a kiss. Baekhyun smiles against his mouth, breaking into a giggle when he hoists her up to his lap. She holds onto his head with her palms, fingers gently scratching his short hair. She can hear him groaning softly as she does that and his hands land onto her hipbones, squeezing.

“Your friend’s upstairs, Baekhyun.” He warns when her hands slither down to playfully caress his taut stomach.

“Nah, Jongdae’s sleeping.”

“Not anymore.” Jongdae’s voice is heard and the both of them flinch apart, finding Jongdae smiling amusedly by the end of the stairs.

“Jongdae! You are awake?” Baekhyun exclaims in surprise, slipping out of Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol gives Jongdae a wave with his hand to greet her, in which Jongdae gives him a salute. It seems like she is doing better.

“Don’t mean to disturb your time with your lover boy, Baekhyun, sorry.” She shrugs.

Baekhyun waves it off. “What do you want to do right now?”

“I think I will just go back home.” She says, smoothing her unruly hair. Baekhyun steps closer, “Are you feeling okay right now?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae says softly, “if it’s not too late yet, I think I will just go to the clinic to check it in case, you know, those don’t work properly. But I think those kits were alright. I have a good hunch of it.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Baekhyun asks. Jongdae shakes her head, reaching to pat Baekhyun’s cheek. “I can do this alone. I need to do this alone, Baekhyun. I need some time to think too.”

“Promise me to call me if you need any help?” Baekhyun mutters. Jongdae hums, reaching to hug her. “Yeah, promise. Thanks, Bee. You are my life saver today.”

Baekhyun huffs, “When am I not?” She grumbles, hugging Jongdae back just as tight.

When Jongdae steps closer to the door, Chanyeol says, “Hey, Jongdae. Even though I don’t know what the problem is, but I hope you are feeling okay. I’m here to support you too, just in case.” He shrugs, smiling.

Jongdae smirks. “Thanks, Chanyeol. You are one good man, Baekhyun doesn’t deserve you.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun crosses her arms in front of her chest, her cheeks puffed. Chanyeol laughs and pulls her closer, kissing her head. Jongdae rolls her eyes at his cheesiness. “I’m going now, Baekhyun!”

“Call me when you are there!”

Jongdae waves her bye before walking away. Baekhyun stares until she is sure Jongdae is inside a cab she hails, before she gets back into her house.

Chanyeol is standing there with a soft smile. Baekhyun grins, “Before Jongdae interrupted, where were we?” She pulls him down to the couch to kiss him again. Chanyeol chokes out a soft laugh, “She is going to call you anytime soon.”

“Not yet. We can use this moment for now.” Baekhyun grumbles before kissing his lips deeper and deeper. Chanyeol’s laugh is muffled from how Baekhyun is pressing herself into him and he gives up trying to resist her, his hands pulling her closer by her hips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmm...? Any opinion about Minseok? Haha, I could finally let out this plan for xiuchen, it's been so long! >_< Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading! ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

Jongdae sits on the bench, eyes looking up to stare at the darkening orange on the sky. It’s been a few long days. And she is pretty tired mentally, to be honest.

There are so many things running in her head, from the simplest to the most difficult thing. Like what’s for dinner tonight, what’s left in the fridge, what’s the assignment she hasn’t finished, what’s the upcoming quiz, and then… what’s going to become of her and Minseok’s relationship.

She hasn’t contacted him for quite a while, a clear contrast to what she usually does, which is bothering him in every five minutes. As she thinks about what she usually does again, it’s pretty ridiculous as to how she keeps trying to have his attention on her, when it’s already a clear sign that he doesn’t even have the effort to keep her entertained.

They have been friends since they were little. They have been neighbors for so many years, so even though Jongdae doesn’t want to face Minseok for now, it will be hard to do so.

The clinic she visited yesterday gave her a call early in the morning, telling her that the result was out. With her heart thundering in her chest, Jongdae flew almost immediately to the clinic to have the result in her hands.

The doctor told her that the result was negative and there was no baby.

Jongdae heaves a loud sigh as she leans her head back to the bench backrest. It’s a pretty long day. Although she is very relieved to know that there is nothing going on with her, it’s pretty… disappointing, a bit. In the deepest part of her brain, there is an evil voice that tells her if she happened to bear a baby, then Minseok would have to be responsible, and that would be the easiest way to tie him down into a marriage with her. So he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere else.

Silly, that thought enough makes Jongdae barks out a breathless laugh. As much as she loves Minseok and wants to have a future with him, she wouldn’t be that cruel or sly to even trap him into a life that he doesn’t want to have.

If she were to have a baby, what would be Minseok’s reaction? Would he be mad? Would he be throwing a tantrum? Would he be so angry? Would he leave Jongdae alone to deal with it? Or would he be happy? Would he be elated to hear the news? Would he be thanking Jongdae for the little miracle? Would he be ready?

Would they be ready for it?

Or would he be breaking things up between them?

 

 

 

 

Jongdae takes a deep breathe. She remembers confessing to Minseok when she was on her second year of high school. She was harboring a pretty bad crush on Minseok ever since they were little, and after so long of holding the feeling back, she blew up.

A senior girl who was Minseok’s classmate gave him a love letter and that was the push that Jongdae needed to rip the letter out of Minseok’s hand when she entered his room after school. Minseok was about to read the letter and she came entering his room as if she owned the place.

She threw the letter away and crawled to sit on Minseok’s bed, in front of Minseok, and staring right into Minseok’s eyes.

Jongdae can still remember that day very clearly as if it had just happened the day before. She remembers telling Minseok, “I love you, Minseok. Why would you look at someone else when you have me as yours?”

Minseok chuckled at that time, pulling her into their first soft kiss that had Jongdae melting right away. It was a pretty intense love confession on that day, with Minseok calling her silly whenever she brought up about that love letter from a stranger girl and how he didn’t need anyone else other than her.

They were careless and they were hormonal high schoolers, so when Minseok coaxed her out of her school uniform, Jongdae complied almost immediately. It was pretty sexual when he bent her down and spread her legs open for him to fit in between. It was one of the happiest moments in Jongdae’s life, where she became one with the love of her life, someone who she had been been waiting for so many years.

By the end of the day, Jongdae was spent and curled up in Minseok’s bed, with the guy trailing kisses along her bare shoulder and telling her that they should be a thing. Imagine how happy Jongdae was.

Along the way, they have been in a relationship that is filled with physical affection. It’s not that Jongdae doesn’t enjoy it and it’s not that she doesn’t know about how Minseok is a man of little words, but she sometimes just wishes that Minseok would, at least, act as if he likes her truly for who she is and not how she is a willing victim to his love game.

 

 

 

 

Her phone rings for the countless times that day and just the before, she peeks at the caller ID before deciding whether to answer it or not. It’s Baekhyun, so that means she is going to answer.

“Hey, babe.” Jongdae muses into the receiver, whistling afterwards when she hears Baekhyun’s huff.

“Where are you? Are you alright? Why don’t you call me yet?”

“Wow, wow, calm your tits, girlie.” Jongdae says, then laughing as Baekhyun grunts at her response. “I’m currently in the park, I guess? Don’t really care—”

“You guess?!” Baekhyun shrieks impatiently.

“Yep. No guessing though. It’s really a park. And before you nag more, I just want some time alone. To think. About everything.” She mutters quickly and that shuts Baekhyun up, before the girl continues.

“Are you alright? How was the result? Are you going to tell me?”

Jongdae chuckles. “Can you not ask so many questions at once? It’s confusing.”

“If you don’t answer me right now, I’m going to look for every park to find you.” Baekhyun grunts. There is a lower voice coming from the background noise and Jongdae smirks when she realizes that it must be Chanyeol’s voice.

“Why are you bothering me with your nagging when you have your lover boy behind you?” She muses teasingly, liking how Baekhyun turns aggressive at the lask of proper responses from her.

“Jongdae, I swear—”

“I’m fine,” Jongdae cuts her softly, “I’m alright. The result was negative, as what I have expected. I’m okay, Baekhyun, I just need some time alone to think about my life, you know? It’s a lot to take in.”

Baekhyun’s soft breathing is the only thing heard as they say nothing. After a moment, the girl sighs, “Get home when you are done thinking. You don’t want me to haul your big ass out of there.”

Jongdae snickers, “So now you admit that I have a big ass?”

“I swear to God…” Baekhyun grumbles under her breathe. Jongdae smiles, wider this time. “I will be home in an hour or so, don’t worry.”

“You promise me?” Baekhyun asks again. Jongdae rolls her eyes and hums.

“When will you leave me alone?” Jongdae muses jokingly and then she hears Baekhyun snorts from the other line, before getting an answer of, “Never. Bye!”

The line is dead and Jongdae chuckles breathelessly, shaking her head in amusement.

It’s so silent again once the phone call ends and with a heavy sigh, Jongdae gazes up to the sky, wondering whether she has to make a decision about everything. The wind blows and there are distinct noises of dog barking somewhere from where she is seated, accompanying her in the silence of the evening.

With one last look up at the sky, Jongdae rises up from the bench and firmly this time, she makes her decision.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sighs and drops her phone back down once the phone call is ended. Chanyeol hums softly to question her about the result of her conversation with Jongdae.

“How is Jongdae? Is she okay?” Chanyeol asks while opening his arms, wide enough for Baekhyun to crawl her way and get settled in his embrace for a cuddle session. Who’s going to deny a big soft bear like Chanyeol.

“She sounds to be okay. I hope she is okay. They have never gotten into a fight this big.” Baekhyun says, sighing when her back lands on top of Chanyeol’s sturdy chest. Chanyeol gathers his arms around her and pulls her closer.

“Don’t think too much about it.” Chanyeol comments, pressing a quick kiss on the side of her temple and it eases her down. Baekhyun hums, “Okay.” And then she sprawls widely on top of him, ignoring how he chuckles.

“You are lucky that I can be your big pillow.” He says.

Baekhyun snorts. “I am lucky that your bed is big as hell.”

Chanyeol laughs loudly, his chest vibrating against her back and that makes Baekhyun smiles. They have gotten way closer, even too close, ever since they got back from the trip. It’s like they have formed a really deep and thick bond between them, and Baekhyun is actually very comfortable with how they can treat each other and touch each other (albeit innocently) without having to feel awkward in the end of it.

She grabs onto Chanyeol’s phone which is neglected on the bed, swiping the lock pattern she knows by heart, and that’s what she really like with how he trusts her on everything, never keeping a secret from her.

Chanyeol grabs his book and continues reading it after pausing for their talk, flipping the book open to the last page he leaves it, while Baekhyun immers herself with the game in Chanyeol’s phone. They have been cuddling on the bed for like two hours or maybe more that that once they got home from their last class. Chanyeol’s mother is currently out for shopping and Baekhyun simply enjoys the private time she can have with Chanyeol without having to be cautious from time to time.

It feels like tye haven been spending their time together for years.

Baekhyun leans her elbows into Chanyeol’s thighs on each side of her, grinning when she hears him winces from how sharp her elbows digging into his limbs.

Eventually, Chanyeol drops his book back onto the bed after thirty more minutes and resolves to bothering Baekhyun who is currently surfing on his phone. That’s when Baekhyun notices how restless Chanyeol has been.

“Hey, Baekhyun?” He calls gently, wrapping her in a loose grip around her stomach. She hums questioningly.

“I… want to tell you something.” He says again and Baekhyun tilts her head back a bit. “What is it?”

Chanyeol glances away for a second before his eyes fleets back to meet hers. “What do you think about going on a two days trip with me?”

Baekhyun blinks. “What? When? Why? What’s the occasion?”

He seems to hesitate for a quick second but he nods to her question, “Well…” He pauses and Baekhyun notices his ears turning pinkish, then her eyes narrow at his suspicious movement. “Well, the week will be our six month anniversary so…” he shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant to hide how embarrassed he is right now.

A quick silence spreads between them before Baekhyun feels her mouth curling up into a fond smile. She spins around and tackles him into a hug.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go.” Baekhyun whispers, pecking him on the mouth, once, twice, thrice. Chanyeol breaks into a wide smile at her agreement and Baekhyun really likes how her boyfriend is so thoughtful and so caring and just… so perfect.

Their lips meet in the middle of Chanyeol chuckling happily and then the messy make out starts from there. Baekhyun hums lowly, nipping onto Chanyeol’s lower lip to tease him and liking the way he grunts. She smiles and puts her hands onto the back of his neck, riling him up just by the gentle caresses along his scalp.

Chanyeol pushes her down to the bed and she lies there under him, their lips twisting and their tongues meeting when Baekhyun parts her mouth wide.

Their kisses have gotten very more daring and Baekhyun enjoys every single one of it. Chanyeol has a pair of thick lips that will cover hers almost fully and the sensation gives her a thrill.

Baekhyun lifts a leg up, her knee bumping against his crotch and Chanyeol lets out a warning groan. She doesn’t listen to him though as she rubs the front of his pants with her knee, knowing what kind of effect it will give him. Chanyeol chokes out a soft moan, their lips breaking apart as he pants into her face.

“What are you doing?” He asks softly in a whisper, eyes closing when her knee puts the right pressure on his growing erection. Baekhyun lets out an innocent giggles but then the noice breaks into a soft whimper when he gets in between her legs and presses her down into his bed.

“You are not playing nice.” Chanyeol mutters, mouthing along her neck and flicking the top button of her cotton shirt open. Baekhyun gazes down, her chest moving rapidly at how big her wish to be with Chanyeol. Gosh.

Chanyeol drags his hands down along her sides, slipping under her shirt and caressing her smooth stomach. Baekhyun arches her back, her lower part bumping against Chanyeol’s bulge and that has the two of them enjoying the smallest contact.

“Seriously… what am I going to do with you?” Chanyeol groans, grinding down against her. Baekhyun slips her own hands under his hoodie and feels the heat from his body, wanting nothing othen than to feel it against her own bare skin.

“Come on,” she whispers as a hint of what she wants. Chanyeol lifts one judging eyebrow at her before he goes to nuzzle into her chest, just being playful and teasing. Baekhyun pulls onto his hair, warning him to stop playing and then he chuckles lowly, moving lower to lift a bit of her shirt. He presses his face against her stomach, his breathe tickling her bare skin as he leaves tender kisses on it.

Baekhyun is this close from pushing Chanyeol away so she can undress herself if he is being that slow. Chanyeol just keeps peppering kisses along her skin, moving higher just a little bit to gently tease her along the bottom rim of her bra. Baekhyun is already panting, expecting more things when suddenly he lifts himself up and stops.

As she looks up with her eyes full of unshed tears, she finds Chanyeol smiling down to her.

“What?” She asks in disbelief. He stops when they are already this close to do more?

He shakes his head while chuckling, one hand reaching to caress her messy hair out of her face. Without any warning, he bends down, low enough for him to give her the last but firm grind between their private parts, and then he pecks her ear.

“Let’s wait until we get our private time in the trip, yeah?” He whispers lowly, caressing her hips. Baekhyun whines in her throat, feeling herself flushing in embarrassment for being such a needy little one. Chanyeol chuckles and leaves a reassuring kiss on her forehead, before pecking her pouting lips.

“Okay?” He asks again and Baekhyun, unfortunately, nods. “Okay then…” She mumbles in a pouty tone that has Chanyeol laughing, before he scoops her up and spins them around, letting her rest on top of him instead of the other way.

Baekhyun sighs and buries her face into his chest, feeling kinda embarrassed for wanting to do it with him but then again, a part of her is relieved to know that Chanyeol wants to make their first time special.

“Gosh, you are so overwhelming,” she mutters, the voice muffled into his hoodie. Chanyeol laughs at her words and she pinches his chest to shut him up.

 

 

 

 

 

Some time later, Baekhyun finds her phone ringing from an incoming call. Upon grabbing the device and finding out the caller ID, she glances to Chanyeol and he peeks onto the display, only to then glance back to her.

“Should I answer it?” She asks, shaking the phone in her hand. Chanyeol shrugs, “Only if you want to.”

Baekhyun stares at the name ‘Minseok’, before she swipes the green button.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Baekhyun. Sorry to disturb, but is Jongdae currently with you?” Minseok asks in one breathe.

Baekhyun tries not to be biased but it’s really hard not to side with her own best friend, so she keeps her tone neutral. But still, Chanyeol is laughing silently at her tone.

“Why would you ask me about that? Shouldn’t you know about Jongdae’s whereabout? Seeing that she is your girlfriend and all?” The words come out flying with accusing tone and actually, Baekhyun doesn’t care anymore about being neutral. It’s all about girl’s pride and if Minseok is really that bad, then Baekhyun is not going to be nice to him too, even though they have known each other for years.

“Well…” Minseok trails off and then he mumbles in small voice, “we got… into a fight.” He finishes quickly with a hesitant tone.

Baekhyun makes a face, “I don’t know,” she pauses to take a breath to calm herself, “Maybe you should call Jongdae and ask her on your own of where she is.”

 Minseok mutters, “I did. She wouldn’t answer my calls.” He ends silently. Baekhyun sighs. “Maybe Jongdae needs some time alone for now. Give her time to think, you know? It’s not everyday the two of you got into a fight.”

“Yeah.” He says lowly. Baekhyun hums, “Give her time but not for too long, you know? Figure things on your own too, and don’t forget to apologize.” She gives him an advice. Minseok hums softly and then he tells her, “I will.”

After saying thanks and goodbye, Baekhyun ends the call and the hurriedly sends a text to Jongdae to inform her friend about the updated news. Girls will always help ther girls. That’s the rule.

Once she drops her phone back to the bed, she glances back to Chanyeol has already gone back to lie down on the bed and seems to be stretching his body with a long groan. His arms are up above his head and his shirt is riding up, putting his flat stomach and happy trail on clear display for Baekhyun’s eyes to feast on.

With a grin, Baekhyun hurriedly crawls and climbs on top of him, taking him by surprise. As Baekhyun settles seated on his lap, Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow up in a question. When she leans down with a teasing grin, Chanyeol chuckles in amusement.

“Where were we before the call, hm?” She asks, pecking him on his mouth. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and then he watches Baekhyun bringing one hand down to touch his exposed skin.

And then Chanyeol hears the faint sound of door closing. He chuckles and holds onto Baekhyun’s hand to prevent it from moving any further while whispering, “My mom’s home.”

At Baekhyun’s groan, he sits up and pecks her cheek. “Be patient, girlfriend. We will get there soon.” He tells her and laughs when she rolls her eyes, before she tackles him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm what's next is uwu~ hehe~


End file.
